Lost In Paradise
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Annabelle Call has lost everything... she moves in with her cousin, Embry Call, but will things be all peachy keen, like when they were little? Not when Paul imprints on her! More trouble arises when Kristen becomes involved in Anna's life. Can Annabelle move on from heartbreak? Can Anna get Embry to notice Kristen? Lemons later... story written with RandaLahote.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer:** We do** NOT** own anything except Annabelle and Kristen.

**Summary: **Annabelle Call has lost her parents and moves in with her cousin, Embry. She looks to him for the advice that she's lived with her whole life. But, will things be the same like they were before with the wolves phasing, now? What happens when Embry finds out who imprints on Annabelle? What will happen when Annabelle is never told anything about the supernatural and Seth's cousin, Anna's best friend, comes into play?

**I've been believing in something so distant**  
><strong>As if I was human<strong>  
><strong>And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness<strong>  
><strong>In me, in me<strong>

**All the promises I made**  
><strong>Just to let you down<strong>  
><strong>You believed in me, but I'm broken<strong>

**I have nothing left**  
><strong>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<strong>

**We've been falling for all this time**  
><strong>And now I'm lost in paradise<strong>

**As much as I'd like the past not to exist**  
><strong>It still does<strong>  
><strong>And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here<strong>  
><strong>I'm just as scared as you<strong>

**I have nothing left**  
><strong>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<strong>

**We've been falling for all this time**  
><strong>And now I'm lost in paradise<strong>

**Run away, run away**  
><strong>One day we won't feel this pain anymore<strong>

**Take it all away**  
><strong>Shadows of you<strong>  
><strong>Cause they won't let me go<strong>

**Until I have nothing left**  
><strong>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<strong>

**We've been falling for all this time**  
><strong>And now I'm lost in paradise<strong>

**Alone, and lost in paradise**

**-Evanescence, Lost In Paradise**


	2. Preface

Preface

Cold… Alone… Frozen…

The only emotions that I feel now that they're gone… and riding in the car with Aunt Charlotte is supposed to make things o'kay? Three months, five days, eight hours, and 26 minutes since I found them… dead.

**Flashback**

The stoplight changed to green and I turned into my edition. The lights were off throughout the house when I pulled into my driveway. I breathed out a sigh of relief, I supposed to be home by one, but, it's now three in the morning. At least they aren't up… one less thing to get me grounded. It's not my fault! Nicole's Sweet 16 was amazing!

I cut off the engine and got out, locking the door, after setting my purse down. I froze for a second… something wasn't right, it was way too quiet, even for the house having sleeping residents. I looked around, slowly, and saw the laundry room light on, down the hall. I braced myself for the wrath of my parents and started walking down the hall…

"Hey…" I started. "… I'm sorry I'm late! I, kind of, lost track of time… I hope you're not too mad."

There was no answer… maybe they were ignoring me?

"Mom? Dad?"

I looked into the laundry room and screamed as I covered my mouth. I felt bile rise in my throat as I fell back against the wall, crying. In front of me were my parents… lying in a, huge, pool of blood on the tile. I pulled out my cell phone, with shaking hands, and dialed 911 as quick as I could with my eyes blurring with tears.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"M-my n-name is An-Annabelle C-Call…" I hiccupped.

"Okay, Annabelle, what's wrong?"

"M-my parents… they're… they're…"

"What? What's happened, Miss Call? What are your parents?"

"… dead." I whispered and darkness engulfed me.

**End of Flashback**

Later that day, I woke up in the hospital and they'd told me how my parents had been murdered. Not, exactly, how I planned my Sunday to start out. After I was some what stable, they let me go but I had to go gather clothes and then they were shipping me to a foster home. Three months, five days, eight hours, and 57 minuets since I'd lost my partners. Three months, four days, and six hours, and 57 minutes since I'd lived in that hellhole of a foster home.

On my first day, a few girls surrounded me and put me through "initiation" so I knew who was, really, in charge. I earned a busted lip, two fractured ribs, and a sprained wrist from the "initiation". My wrist hadn't been set right, by the nurse, so it's still sore. Eventually, Aunt Charlotte came and rescued me. She's my new guardian, now, and I hope that things will be better… maybe Embry can help me.


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the preface. =3 As you can see... this is going to be a little sad, but, it gets better! It may seem like it's moving fast in the first and second chapter but I have my reasons and you'll understand in the later chapters. If you didn't figure it out already, the story is named after the Evanescence song Lost In Paradise. It really is a beautiful song! You should listen to it, if you haven't already. Anyways... here is the TRUE chapter one. Psst... All of the chapters are named after a song! Listen to the song while reading, they all fit perfectly. =)

Love,

LittleWolf21 and Randa Lahote

**Chapter 1: My Immortal- Evanescence**

Anna's P.O.V

"We're here..." said Aunt Tiffany, "Your car is already on it's way, Emily is bringing it by later."

"Okay," I sighed.

I got out of the car and, as soon as I shut my door, Embry jumped off the porch and started running towards me. I dropped my stuff and he enveloped me in a hug and pick me up as he spun around.

"I've missed you so much, Anna!" he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry abut what happened! Are you okay? You're safe now, I promise."

"Em-Embry..." I choked out, "Can't breathe, here!"

"Sorry..." he blushed as he set me down on my feet, again.

I looked at him for a moment, he was still the same boy I'd grown up with. Except for the few, small, changes. His biceps were more toned, as well as his neck, as far as I could see, but his face was, still, the slender, sweet, face I always knew. He had grown up, as had I, but I could still see the face of the boy I grew up with, years ago. I didn't mind at all... he still reacted and treated me like the old Embry that I always knew, so far.

"You got a haircut..." I marveled, "... and a tattoo. Nice..."

"Yeah..." he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, Em, who are you talking to?" asked a kid as he came out of Embry's house.

"Hey, Seth, this is my cousin, Annabelle." Introduced Embry.

"Anna, just Anna..." I replied as I shook Seth's hand.

"Seth Clearwater, het, I heard about what happened." he, lightly, pat the top of my hand, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I felt tears prickling in my eyes and nodded. Tears started falling and I felt a small body next to mine. I realized that it was Seth hugging me and I hugged him back, out of instinct. I let go and wiped my eyes and Seth let me go as I sniffled.

"Hey, I've gotta go, but, you can always talk to me if Em isn't around." Encouraged Seth.

"Of course..." I nodded, my voice cracking.

Seth smiled and turned around and started running home. I sighed and Embry rubbed my back, comfortingly, for a moment. Embry turned around and picked up my suitcases, I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets as I followed him inside. He lead me up the stairs and turned into the second door on the left. He walked into the room and I gasped as I walked in behind him. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of lilac and the bedspread was black with medium purple flowers on it. When you walked in, the window was right in front of you, the full-size bed was underneath it, a dark brown dresser on the right, along with a desk at the foot of the bed, on the right side, a nightstand next to the bed, on the left side of the room, and a closet with sliding mirrors for doors on the left side, also.

"There you go," said Embry as he sat my suitcases on my bed, "If you need anything, I'm all the way down the hall on the right."

I nodded and Embry gave me a hug before retreating back to his room. I sighed as Embry shut my door... I'm all alone, again. I looked around and sighed deeply; I walked over to my bed and set my luggage on the floor before I flopped face first onto it. I closed my eyes and started crying... every time I close my eyes I see the image that I was met with that night. Three months, five days, 10 hours, and 2 minutes since they've been gone and it feels like yesterday. It's not just something I can forget, easily... I don't think I ever will. It's impossible...

Embry's P.O.V.

I heard her fall on her bed and start crying... I have no idea how I'm gonna fix her, this time. I walked to my room and jumped when I saw someone sitting on my bed.

"Jesus, Holly!" I exclaimed.

Holly flipped her, wavy, ebony, locks off her shoulder, revealing the tattoo of a cross on her caramel neck. Her green eyes burned into mine with a mixture of lust and desire as she smiled, brightly, at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked, innocently. "Can't I come visit my boyfriend?"

"I have a front door," I scowled, "And I'm not your boyfriend, Holly."

"Come on, Embry... I'm the head cheerleader..."

**Also the head BITCH!**

"... your rep would be boosted up, significantly, if it happened."

"I'm not interested in becoming your sex toy, Holly."

She jumped off my bed and started stalking towards me. She unzipped her jacket and threw it on the floor. She backed me up against my door and her bare chest was pressed my clothed chest. To say that she wasn't beautiful would be a lie... but, she's not my imprint. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her brown, puckered, nipples. I pushed her away from me and threw her jacket at her.

"Out..." I growled.

She shoved on her jacket and stormed out of the house. I admit, I'm ready to lose my virginity but I want it to be special. If not with my imprint, I want it to be with someone, absolutely, unequivocally, special, not some cheap slut that sleeps with anybody and everybody. I heard a faint, knock, on the door...

"Come in..." I sighed, frustrated.

"Hey," greeted Anna with tears running down her face."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I put my arm around her shoulders and sat down on my bed with her. I kept my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to me, trying to comfort her to the best of my ability. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she sniffled and rested her head on the front of my shoulder, near my chest.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I retorted, confused.

"Live without your dad... you've lived, pretty much, your whole life without your father and you seem cool about it. It's only been three months and I can't handle it, already!"

"It's hard... but you get used to it, I guess."

"Do you even want to know who your dad is?"

"Yes... and no. Yes, because I've gone my whole life believing someone else is my father and my mom lied to me. I keep hoping that it will make things better if I find out. But, no, because if he's not man enough to stand up for what he's done, then I don't want to."

She sniffled and hugged me tighter as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You're more of a man than he'll ever be, Em." she sniffled.

I smiled as I rubbed her arm, "Thanks, Anna..."

Anna's P.O.V.

Even though he was smiling, I could tell that he was still hurting. Question is... is he hurting more than me. And is losing someone killing him more than me? I, highly, doubt it, though. I wiped my tears away from my eyes with my jacket sleeve.

"Embry?" I squeaked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"D-do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? It's just... It's been a while since I've been with my own flesh and blood. I've been alone for too long; I understand if you don't want me to."

"No, it's alright... I don't care. But, I might have to go to work later, tonight."

"Okay..."

I smiled, sadly, and laid down on his black bedspread as he got up and sat at his desk. He opened his laptop and I watched him until my eyes drooped and sleep took over. As much as I was hoping to get a peaceful sleep... it was anything but. I kept seeing flashes of my parents lying on the floor, the tile with blood puddles, and how pale and lifeless their skin had looked. I woke up with a jolt, I sat up, gasping, and brought my knees to my chest as tears started descending down my sore and tender cheeks. The door to Embry's bathroom, connected to his room, opened and Embry came out in a different pair of shorts and t-shirt, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey..." he whispered as he hung the towel on the back of his computer chair "... I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I sniffled and shook my head "No... I had a nightmare."

"Ah..." he sat next to me.

"Why are you taking a shower so late?"

"I just got back from work... you were tossing and turning, but I didn't want to try and calm you while I was still filthy."

"It's okay..."

"Now... let's get some sleep." I cringed at the thought of the images coming back. "Hey... don't worry. I'm here, now... I'll keep you safe."

He laid down and I curled up into his side. He's so warm... is he running a fever? I shook it off, maybe it's just because he got out of the shower, plus, it is pretty warm for September. I fell asleep and saw nothing but darkness for the first time in three months.

Embry's P.O.V.

I woke up at 10 in the morning with the sun shining on my face. I groaned and tried to throw my right arm over my face but something was on it. I looked over and sighed when I realized why... Anna was facing towards me, curled into a ball, and her blonde hair splayed messily on my arm and across my pillow. Her forehead was creased with worry and I sighed. I ran the back of my hand over her cheek and her face softened. I smiled and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in..." I groaned.

"Embry have you seen..." my mom started to ask, before she looked next to me, "... Anna."

"She asked and I said 'yes'..." I looked at Anna,"... she's so broken, mom."

My mom sat on my bed and ran her fingers through Anna's hair, "I know... and it's our job to fix her, Embry." I nodded. "I have to go to work," she kissed Anna's forehead then mine, "...stay close to her, today, Embry."

"I will..."

My mom left and I, slowly, got out of bed, trying not to wake her. I failed epicly and she groaned as her tiny frame stretched and I heard her joints crack as she did. Anna opened her eyes and blinked when she saw me.

"That's the best sleep I've gotten in months..." she sighed.

I smiled, "That's great... you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well... get dressed and I'll take you somewhere to eat."

"Okay..."

Anna's P.O.V.

I pulled out a towel, from the cupboard in the bathroom, and a washcloth. I stripped down, grabbed my washcloth, and stepped under the spray of the shower. I sighed deeply in comfort, and washed my whole body and hair. I stayed in a little while longer than usual... savoring the fact that I don't have to watch my back when in the shower, over fear that I would be attacked. After my shower, I blow dried my hair and threw it up into a ponytail, not bothering to try and curl it. I slipped on my bra, underwear, and tank top before putting my purple hoodie, black sweatpants, and white socks with pink and green polka dots. I hung up the towel and slipped on my tan, slipper-like, boots. I walked down the stairs and Embry was waiting by the door.

"I'm ready..." I announced.

"Great..." he smiled as he picked up my keys.

Wait... my keys? Why is he driving my car? Oh, well... he's the only one I would let drive my baby.

Paul's P.O.V.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on. Nothing like a run in wolf form to wake you up! It's Saturday night and I have nothing to do and no one to hang out with! I walked out of the forest and climbed up the steps to Emily's house. When I walked in, there were 11 plates instead of 10... is there a new pack member?

"Hey, Emily?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Is there a new pack member?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! Embry's bringing his cousin over... according to Sam, her parents were murdered by Victoria. Now, she's living with Embry and his mom."

"Dose she know about... us or her parent's murderer?"

"No... so, go easy on her..."

"What? Why does everyone think I have a temper?"

"The 'Bella' incident a while ago..."

"Yeah... well... I'm just very protective of our secret."

"Mm-hmm... that'll come in handy when and if you have a daughter."

Ah, Emily... You're the only one that knows how bad I want a little girl. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the pack coming in. Everyone piled into Emily's kitchen and started getting food. Sam smiled as he embraced Emily and started kissing her all over her face as she giggled. Everybody sat down and started eating as Embry walked in with a girl behind him. My hearts stopped and, suddenly, my whole world shifted and anything I would ever want or need was right in front of me. She was beautiful... dirty blonde hair, tan but pale skin, sea green eyes, and... she may be shorter than the average girl but she's just perfect, to me. Embry saw my face and his flushed with anger.

"Paul..." he growled, "... outside... NOW!"

I've never seen him so angry before... stupid wolf! Why did it have to be Embry's cousin? Embry crossed his arms over his chest and I actually felt scared, for once in my life.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, "Please, tell me you did not just imprint on my cousin, Paul."

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Jesus! Why, Anna?"

"I-I can't control it, Embry!"

"I want you to stay away from her, Paul. She's had too much put on her shoulders and weighing her down. I'm not going to have you dig her in that hole even deeper, because I'm the one that has to fix her!"

"But-"

"No! I will not have my cousin hurt like Emily!"

That put a lump in my throat...

"Embry," I started, "... do you really think I would do that? I would never-"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, "That's exactly how Sam was! He said he would never lose control around her and look what happened! Emily is permanently scarred and Sam can't undo that! I will not risk that happening to Annabelle... not while I'm still breathing."

Embry walked back inside and I sat on the porch steps with my head in my hands. My throat was dry and I was trembling but not to the point where I was going to phase. For once in my life... I was crying...

**Author's Note: **Love? Hate? Review! :) Stay tuned! The next chapter is about Anna's first day at La Push High.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Change: Taylor Swift**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Are you ready?" asked Embry.

I straightened out my black dress and slipped on my white jacket and my black boots. I hair sprayed my curls that I made with my curling iron and swiped on a dark shade of purple eye shadow before grabbing my black purse and bounded down the stairs. Embry was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and his eyes widened at what I was wearing.

"Is- isn't that a little..." he cleared his throat,"... formal?"

"Nah..." I assured him, "I always dress like this, Embry."

"Well... for what it's worth, you look beautiful, Anna."

I blushed and we walked out to the bus stop. About ten minutes later, the bus arrived and there were a lot of kids on. Embry was pulled into a seat by one of his friends and he shrugged as I moved farther, towards the back of the bus. I saw Seth and he motioned for me to sit with a girl. I got closer and saw that she had dark, dark, brown hair alittle past her shoulders, tannish skin, and thick, square lens, black, glasses. She smiled and moved her binder so I could sit down.

"Hi, I'm Kristen," she smiled.

I shook her hand," Anna... what are all those papers for?"

She opened her binder, "Sheet music for the piano."

"All of it?"

"All of it... just one band, too."

"Fascinating..." I smiled.

Oh, my, gosh... I actually smiled! Three months, seven days, seven hours, and 37 minutes since I, genuinely, smiled and used my favorite word! I can't believe it! Kristen laughed and started talking to Seth, behind us. I faced forward and the bus. I was him, the one Embry yelled at, Paul. My heart sped up and my breathing increased as I gazed at him. He had spiky black hair and I could see the rippling muscles under his white t-shirt. His jeans were ripped, pretty much, everywhere but, even without the rips, I could see the muscles there, too. I met his light brown eyes and he looked like he stopped breathing, for a moment. Embry had turned around and was glaring at Paul. Paul turned around and Embry's look was just daring him to do or say something. Paul flinched, a bit, and he walked forward two more seats before sitting in an empty one. Embry tore his leer away from Paul and waved at me as he smiled, before turning back to his friends.

"Anna..." someone called.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned towards Kristen, again.

Kristen had her eyes fixed forward with her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Over here!" exclaimed Seth.

"What?" I smiled.

"You holdin' up alright, Anna?"

"Of course, why?"

"You seemed a little... distraught when Paul got on. Like you were gonna break down again."

"Naw... I'm fine."

I think...

"Kristen!" whined Seth as he shoved her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she sighed, dreamily. "I mean, what?"

"Stop fantasizing!" laughed Seth.

"You know, for being second cousins, you annoy me just like a little brother." she smiled as she ruffled his hair. "And I wasn't fantasizing!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Kristen."

"Bastard..." she murmured.

I snickered and grabbed Kristen's binder.

"The hell?" she jumped.

"I just wanna see." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and watched out the window. I opened up her binder and just flipped through the pages. The bus stopped, again, and I gave Kristen her binder back. I stood up and we got off the bus. I was talking and laughing with Kristen when Embry came over. Embry smiled at me and I smiled back, lightly.

"I'll... see you later, Anna." sighed Kristen, sadly.

I was about to say something to her but her back was turned to me and she was walking away. I told Embry that I would meet him in the office and started following Kristen. I lost her fore a split second but then I heard a piano. I followed the music and found her in a room, playing a grand piano. I stayed still and listened. What I heard next made my mouth drop open. Her voice was amazing...

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be...

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

And though I'd like to join the crowd

In their in enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last...

And will we ever end up together?

Oh...

Oooooooooooh...

Ah... ah...

Oh, ah

Oh, ah

Oh, ah

Woaaaah

Oh, aaaaaaaaah

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not...

It's never to become... for I am not...

The one...

She started crying and I, quietly, backed out of the room. What upset her? Maybe she just gets emotional when she sings like that? She sounded like she was singing from her heart... I, eventually, found the office and Embry was waiting for me.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I smiled but Anna didn't smile back, this time. What happened to her smiling and laughing not too long ago? She looked troubled but she looked deep in thought at the same time. She walked towards me and I lifted her chin up to search her eyes for any sign that somebody had hurt her, but I found none.

"Anna?" I asked," What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing..." she responded.

"No... something's troubling you, Anna. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Embry. I promise..."

I didn't believe her, completely, but nodded and let it go anyways. We got her schedule and we compared our classes. We had all the same, except two.

**My Schedule**

**1. **Chemistry

**2. **English

**3.** U.S. Government

**4.** Choir

**5. **Spanish

**6. **Geometry

**7. **Gym

**Anna's Schedule**

**1. **Chemistry

**2.** English

**3.** U.S. Government

**4. **Photography

**5. **Art

**6. **Geometry

**7. **Gym

"Think you can handle not seeing me for, about, two hours?" I asked her, being completely serious.

She sighed and nodded, "I think so..."

"Well... let's go get your books."

She nodded and we went to the library. After getting her books, we dropped her books off at her locker, which was a few away from mine. She grabbed her Chemistry book and set it on the floor before pulling out some stuff from her purse. She put up a mirror and started putting magnets up, too. After she had her magnets up, she pulled out a picture and I smiled. It was a picture of us hugging when we were younger. She closed her locker, picked up her chemistry book, and we walked down to the lunchroom. She went through the breakfast line and came out with a French vanilla latte. The bell rang and we walked to Chemistry. Once there, the teacher gave her a seat and notes for her to copy down in her notebook. I gave her a hug and she sat in the back of the room. A few minutes later, Paul walked in and sat next to Anna. Shit! I forgot that's where Paul sat!

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I'm just trying to keep it together... my imprint is sitting right next to me and Embry is on the other side of the room, glaring at me. Oh, well... he can't control her, or me, for that matter. She opened her coffee and took a drink before opening her notebook. I slid mine over to her and she looked up at me, I was at loss for words... her eyes are so big and beautiful.

"W-why don't you use my notebook," I managed to say.

"The teacher gave me these one's, though." she responded, confusion shining in those blue-green orbs of hers.

"Mr. Ballard doesn't make us write everything down. So, I figured you'd be better off with mine, that way you don't get writer's cramp."

"I guess you're right... thanks, Paul."

"You know my name. How- Oh, yeah... Emily's house."

She smiled and giggled and I fell in love with her all over again. The bell rang and everyone stood up for the pledge and a moment of silence. We sat back down and Anna took another drink of her coffee before continuing to write down her notes. After she finished writing, she slid me notebook back over to me and opened her Chemistry book to the same page I was on. Her curls famed her oval shaped face perfectly and I bit my lip when she got up to throw her can away. She was wearing a black dress that went mid-thigh, a white three-quarter sleeve jacket, and high-heeled black boots that went to her knees. If anyone called her beautiful, now, it would be an insult because she looks fuck-hot. And she's my goddess... Before I knew it, the bell rang and class ended.

"See you later, Paul. Thank you for letting me borrow your notebook." she smiled.

"You're welcome..." I smiled back.

The next two classes seemed to go by in a blur. I sat at my table in Miss Guise's class and sat up straighter when Anna walked in. I looked around but then remembered that Embry had Choir and relaxed. Anna saw me and smiled as she came over; she sat next to me.

"Hey," she smiled, "I didn't know you liked photography, too! That's awesome!"

I smiled back, "Just something to do in my spare time."

"That's fascinating!"

"Fascinating? I never hear anybody say that... It suits you."

She smiled and blushed as the bell rang to be in class. Miss Guise took attendance and told us to pick a partner. Anna looked over at me and I smiled and nodded as she blushed. Miss Guise said that we were free to go around the school and take pictures of each other at different areas of the school. Miss Guise dismissed us and I took Anna to the auditoria. She sat on top of a table with one foot on the chair and the other leg crossed over the one on the chair. She smiled and I took a picture in black and white, she was so sexy. I gave her the camera and stood against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. She took a picture and gave the camera back to me. We walked to the stairwell and she sat down with her head in her hands, smiling. She, truly, is beautiful... I'm so glad she's my imprint. When we got back to class, we put things up and sat back down.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked.

"Sure..." I gave her the paper.

She compared them and smiled, "We have hte next class together!" her smile faded into a frown, "But that's the only one we have together for the rest of the day."

"That's alright... I'll be sure to sit with you during lunch and on the bus. If you want me to..."

She smiled and nodded.

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic when I found out I had Gym with, not only, Anna, but also, Embry. God... he's so handsome! I've known him forever! But, he doesn't even know that I exist...

"Kristen!" I looked around and saw Anna waving me over.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey! A few more minutes and we'll be home free!" she smiled.

The bell rang and I met her back outside after going to my locker. She ended up talking to Paul and Seth came and stood by me. I looked around and saw that Holly had Embry pinned against a tree in a lip lock. I turned my head away and tears started to form. Seth noticed and rubbed my back... He knows how bad I've got it for Em. The bus arrived and I made sure that I was the first on. I sat all the way in the back and Seth sat with me, Anna sat with Paul, and Em sat with Quil. My phone vibrated and I took it out.

**I no how u feel :(** texted Seth.

I pushed up on my phone and started typing on the keyboard.

**No... u dont understand **I texted back.

**Then xplain it 2 me! I h8 c-ing u like this :(**

**Its complic8ed...**

**Author's Note: **I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far! The song that Kristen sang and played on the piano was Sally's Song by Amy Lee. Stay tuned... :) Review!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Down to Earth; Justin Bieber**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Three months, 14 days, 15 hours, and 43 minutes since that fateful day and the only time I feel complete is when Paul. I mean… Embry is there for me when I need him but when I'm with Paul I'm always smiling and laughing. I still don't understand why Embry yelled at him the day that we had breakfast at Emily's; Paul's really sweet and nice. I was sitting at my desk, looking at the pictures that Paul and I took together at lunch a couple days ago. My favorite was of Paul and I sitting on the lunch table with his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder. I smiled and set it as my background for my phone. My phone started going off and Paul's picture showed up on the caller ID.

"Hey," I answered, smiling.

"Hey, Annabelle," he answered.

I giggled; he's the only one I let call me Annabelle, all the time.

"I love it when you giggle like that." He laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Is there a reason you called instead of texting me, Paul?"

"Yeah… um- I just wanted to know if-"

"Anna!" called Embry.

"Hold that thought, Paul." I told him, and then put the phone on my bedspread. "Yeah?"

"Come here for a second, please!"

I walked to his room, "Yeah?"

He turned around and held up a note, "What's this?"

"Wha- where did you get that?"

"It fell out of your pocket… Anna, why?"

"I- I like him, Embry… a lot."

"I do not like this one bit…"

"I- I don't need your permission!"

"I don't want you hurt!"

"You're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry, but Paul is not good for you."

"Not good for me or not good enough? He's been nothing but sweet since day one, Embry!"

"Paul's a player and he has a really bad temper, Anna. I don't want… I don't want…"

"What? What don't you want?"

"I- I don't want him to hit you, Anna. I remember what you told me about that foster home and I don't want you to re-live that fear."

"I can take care of myself, Embry. How do you think I kept myself from having more broken bones and bruises? I'm not a child!"

"I never said that you were!" I started walking towards the door after snatching the note, "I mean… What would your parents sa-"

I turned around quickly, "Well, I haven't got anymore of those, have I?"

Tears started streaming and I ran down the hall crying, uncontrollably. I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. I picked up my phone but Paul had hung up and sent me a text.

**Srry… tlk 2 u l8r**

I sniffled and started going through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. I pressed talk and the number dialed; it rang a few times before somebody picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kristen? It's Anna…"

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"Can I come over?" 

"Sure… what's going on?"

"I had a fight with Embry."

"Oh… you wanna stay the night, Anna?"

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Nah… they're out for the night."

"Alright… I'll be over in fifteen."

"M'kay…"

I hung up and sat up on my bed. I got up, got out my dark purple duffle bag, and started to put clothes in it. I heard a knock on the door and stopped moving.

"Anna?" asked Embry, from the other side.

"What?" I asked, agitated.

"Can I come in?" he sounded upset.

"No, I'm not dressed," I lied.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. But… I still don't want you dating him or anything."

I heard him walk away and his room door shut. I finished packing and walked downstairs with my bag. I wrote Aunt Tiffany a note on the whiteboard, explaining where I was going to be at, and grabbed my keys from the hook. I slammed the front door behind me and hopped into my car, starting it. I pulled out of the driveway and started off towards Kristen's house. In, about, ten minutes I was pulling into the driveway of a white two story house. Kristen came out wearing dark blue jeans, a grey hoodie, and black Converse. She had her hair in its naturally curly state and up in a ponytail with her bangs straightened off to the sides, only going down to the apples of her cheeks. She came up to me and hugged me before taking my duffle bag. She and I went up to her room and I smiled. Her walls were sky blue and she had pictures of wolves on her walls. Her bedspread even had a wolf howling, just the head. She had a piano and I went over to it. I ran my hand over the finished wood and she came over to me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed.

"It is…" I replied.

The sides had the etchings of lilies and vines on it. The vines wound up the legs of the piano bench but the sitting part was as smooth as the top of the piano. Her piano was the caramel color that most upright pianos are.

"My grandma left it to me in her will, last year." She stated. "She understood my passion for music and supported me all the way."

"Kristen?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you play something for me?"

"Sure…"

She sat down at the piano and I sat next to her. She started playing and then she started singing.

Way down

I've been way down

Underneath this skin

Waiting to hear me name again

I'm sorry

Nothing can hold me

I adore you still

But I hear them calling

And nothing can hold me

Way down

All the way down

I will hear your voice

But I'll no longer understand

I'm sorry

Nothing can hold me

I adore you still

But I hear them calling

I was looking to the sky

When I knew I'd be swimming home

And I cannot betray my kind

They are here- it's my time

I'm sorry

Nothing can hold me

I adore you still

But I hear them calling, calling

And nothing can hold me

She looked at me and I smiled as I hugged her.

"That was beautiful, Kristen." I told her.

"Thanks, Anna…" she sighed. "Now… what's going on between you and … Embry?"

"He… he doesn't want me to be around Paul, at all."

"Paul Lahote?"

"Mm-hmm… he says he doesn't want to see me hurt. But…"

"… He's hurting you by keeping you two apart."

I nodded, "Yeah… Embry said that Paul's a player and that he has a temper."

"Well… he's right about that, Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… no offense to your 'man' but… Paul can be an ass."

"Realy?" she nodded, "But, he's been nothing but nice to me since we first met. Why are you taking Embry's side?"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that Embry is right but you could be, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… whenever Paul was trying to get someone in bed, he wouldn't take as much time as he is now. He would just cut to the chase with his… conquest."

"And?"

"Let's just say that you two would've had a one night stand and a lot of akward moments, afterwards. As for the temper… Paul's a hothead. He would get sent to ISS everyday for his short fuse, but… he hasn't. Ever since you came around…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that, I think, Paul… is in love with you." 

"Really?" she smiled and nodded, "Hmm… now if we could only get Embry to notice you."

"Yeah… that's never gonna happen."

"And, why not? You're amazing! You're beautiful, your smart, and you're majorly talented! Who wouldn't notice you?"

"Obviously, Embry… I've been in the same school and choir class as him since first grade. I'm eve at Emily's with Seth and Leah, all the time, and everybody but him seems to see me."

"Oh, man… I would never imagine Embry doing something like that."

"You think he does it on purpose?"

"No… maybe he really doesn't see you. That just doesn't sound like Embry."

She shrugged and went down to the kitchen. I got up and walked over to her desk. She had a sketch pad and pencils lying on her desk, she draws, too? I opened up her sketch pad and there was a picture of a huge wolf. I turned the page and there was a picture of Embry writing. I blinked a couple times… there was so much detail to it. Everything from the arc of his eyebrows to the shadows on his face was perfect and to scale. I turned the page and it was another picture of Embry but, in this picture, he had his long hair and he was sitting in a desk, reading. Again, there was incredible detail, like she made sure to get every single thing right. Gosh, if Embry were to see this… he'd be blushing so hard that he might literally burst into flames. A glass of milk was set beside me and I jumped. Kristen smiled and sat on the other chair as she set a plate with a piece of apple pie down, for me.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, "For as long as I can remember…"

I took a bite of the apple pie she gave me and she continued talking.

"I love him so much, Anna." She sighed, "It's not just his looks but everything! He's so shy and quiet and , I don't know why, but I find it so… cute. He's so handsome…"

I sighed, "I think Embry would love you…"

"Yeah… if he would just take the time to notice me; I just want him to look at me, even if it's for just a few seconds. That's all I want, Anna…"

"I know…"

"I wish we could just 'click' as easy as you and Paul did."

"Wha-"

"Don't… I see the way he looks at you. He's in love with you. You feel it too, don't you? That indescribable pull to him; I feel it to Embry… but I can tell that he doesn't reciprocate the feeling."

"Well… I'm gonna be honest. I have no idea how to even comfort you after hearing that. But… yes, I feel it, too."

"You should date him, Anna."

"But, Embry-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But-"

"Anna," she put her hand on mine, "… sometimes true love requires sacrifice."

**Author's Note: **The song was Swimming Home by Evanescence. Read and review! If we don't get, at least, 20 reviews this story will be discontinued. Sorry… :(


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- We Shall: t.A.T.u.**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I was running my patrol and I saw a flash of grey in between the trees. I halted… I knew that fur. Before I new it, I was hit in my side and went flying against a tree. The tree fell down and I tried to catch my breath. When I looked up, I saw Embry, in wolf form, standing over me, his muzzle pulled back, showing his teeth, and growling at me. I got up and Embry and I started moving in a circle growling at each other.

**You shouldn't have done that, Embry. **I growled

**Shut up! **He snapped. **I told you to do one thing, stay away from Anna. And you're so thickheaded that you can't do just that!**

**She's my imprint!**

**I don't care!**

Embry lunged at me and I dodged but his mouth found my tail. I yelped and bucked him off with my hind legs. I turned around and pounced on his back, biting his shoulder. He yelped and rolled over so I was pinned between his body and the ground. I bucked him off and he rolled upright, as did I. I lunged at him and bit his left leg. Right as we were about to charge at each other, Sam jumped in between us.

**Enough! **He Alpha ordered us. **You are pack mates, brothers, the hell is wrong with you two?**

**I was just patrolling and Embry came and jumped me. **I stated, flatly.

**Embry?**

**I told him to stay away from Anna and he wouldn't listen to me! **Growled Embry.

**Paul? Why wouldn't you listen? Why won't you let Anna be?**

**Because… she's my imprint, Sam.**

**She's… Embry, you can't keep them apart forever.**

**Watch me! **He growled as he took off.

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

Anna had gone home at, about, three this afternoon and I decided to practice the piano. I stopped playing and pushed the bench in after standing up. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen; I opened the cupboards and started grabbing stuff for cupcakes. From what Seth's told me, everybody is in love with my cupcakes at Emily's. I started preparing the batter; I had to put quadruple the amount of ingredients in because they all eat like a pack of wolves, I swear! After putting them in the oven I set the timer and sat at the harp in the corner of the living room. The door opened as I started playing and I continued anyways. Seth came bounding through the hallway and smiled when he saw me. Soon, his nose had made him drift into the kitchen and the timer went off. I bounded into the kitchen, pulled out the cupcakes, put more in, and smacked Seth's hands away from my batter bowl after setting the timer, again.

"Paws off, boy," I scolded. He pushed out his bottom lip and I shook my head, "Nuh-uh…"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

"Calm down, you'll get some tonight, at the bonfire."

I pulled out the frosting bags, the tips, frosting, and sprinkles as Seth sat at the table. He started taking the cupcakes out of the pan and I started putting the frosting into the bags. After we were both finished, I grabbed the orange frosting tube and Seth grabbed the blue one. We started frosting cupcakes and Seth smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You should become a Chef," he smiled.

"Fuck you!"

He started laughing, "Nah… that's incest, I'm not into that."

"You're gross…"

"But you love me!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

I put down the orange and grabbed the pink.

"Hey, Kristen?" he started.

"Hmm?" I responded, lifting my head up but keeping my eyes on the cupcakes I was frosting.

"Are you going to the bonfire?"

"No…"

"Is it because of Em?"

I stopped what I was doing but kept my head down. I sighed deeply, "Yes… No? Maybe… I don't know!"

"You should…"

"Why?"

"Because, you make these spectacular deserts but drop them off and choose to remain anonymous."

"I am not anonymous!"

"You know what I mean… you hear, through others, that your treats are great but you have no desire to hear it for yourself. Plus… you'll get to see Embry shirtless and wet from cliff-diving!"

I blushed; he knew my weaknesses a little too well.

"Well… I do want to go swimming…" I smiled.

"There we go!" he smiled. "Oh, and, Kristen?"

"Yes?"

"Wear the green bikini."

"Why?"

"Green is Embry's favorite color."

I blushed and he laughed as I continued frosting.

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I walked down the road, aimlessly, and Paul came out of the woods and smacked me on the back.

"Sup, dude?" I asked.

"Nothin' much…" he answered, smiling.

"What's got you so chipper?"

"Anna…"

"Ah, you finally grew some balls and asked her out?"

"Yes, I did and fuck you, man! We're sneaking around behind Em's back."

"Of course, you are!"

Things were quiet and it was very uncomfortable. My mind started drifting but Paul snapped me back to reality.

"What's goin' on, Jared? Why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"Just thinking…" I responded.

"About what?"

"Kristen…"

"Emily, Seth, and Leah's cousin, Kristen?"

"Kristen Young, yeah…"

"What about her?"

"Well… I really wanna go out with her."

"Have you…"

"No…"

"Jare…"

"I know, I know!"

"She's in love with Embry, plus, what if you imprint?"

"I know, Paul…"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The pull when she's around Embry."

"Yeah…"

"I think she's already returned and imprint but… he hasn't imprinted on her, yet."

"You think he will?"

"Yeah, I mean… the pull's there."

"Yeah… I still want to date her though."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I've had a crush on her since third grade. She's… beautiful… her creamy skin, her long hair, her curves, her glasses, her jaw dropping talent. I don't know… I just love everything about her. I want her, not just physically but emotionally, too."

"Wow… that's deep, man." He sighed. "Okay… don't tell Anna, but… Kristen has a crush on you too, Jare."

"Really?"

"Yeah… not as strong as Embry, of course, but still really strong; now, why do you want to date her now?"

"Well… I want to date her because I really, really, lie her and… maybe Embry will finally notice her. So, kind of, a win-win for both Kristen and I. You should help me."

"Why?"

"If Embry imprints on Kristen, then, his thoughts will be to occupied with her that you and Anna can sneak around easier."

"Hmm… you have a point. Alright, here's what you do…"

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

I slipped on a white tank top and my grey sweatpants and went to my bathroom. I put on water-proof mascara and eyeliner before slipping on my black flip-flops. I walked downstairs and grabbed the huge bag with the cupcakes in it; I walked out the back door and started walking down to the beach. I reached the spot where Emily was setting food on a picnic table and she smiled and waved when she saw me approaching. When I got there, I set the bag on the bench and Emily hugged me. She let me go and I set the cupcakes on the table and opened the lids. The smell of butter cream, sugar, and vanilla wafted up to my nose and I sighed… another perfect batch of cupcakes. Continued helping Emily and the smell of Pumpkin Spice assaulted my nose. I turned my head and saw Embry coming out of the forest, carrying wood for the bonfire later. The smell of coconut and pineapple came next and I saw Jared doing the same thing. Warmth started to pool in between my thighs as I watched them; the two guys I've had a crush on, forever, are in front of me, shirtless and wet! Every girl's fantasy… Jared saw me and came over to me.

"Hey, Kristen…" he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

His face started turning red, "C-can you t-take a walk with me?"

I nodded and we started walking down the beach. It was a comfortable silence but I could tell that something was on his mind. We stopped walking and I took my flip-flops off and stepped into the waves. I smiled and sighed as I closed my eyes and the breeze combed through my hair. Jared walked up next to me and I smiled, softly, at him.

"Kristen?" he stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I responded.

"W-will you go out w-with m-me?"

My stomach did little flips and my heart hammered in my chest. "Y-yes…"

He smiled and picked me up, by my waist, and spun me around. He set me down; his smile could light up a room. He cradled my face in his hands as his smile faded a bit. Our breathing was labored…

"I'm going to kiss you, now…" he stated.

I nodded and he moved in closer. Our lips were a breath apart and I closed my eyes and gasped when they met but ended up sighing. I put my hands on his shoulders and he deepened the kiss, licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and I moaned as his tropical coconut and pineapple taste and smell started making me dizzy. He pulled away but rested his forehead on mine, our breathing still heavy.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he sighed.

"Me too…" I agreed.

He smiled, "You tasted like peppermint and chocolate."

"You taste like coconut and pineapple," I giggled.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Embry was at work and I hopped in my car to go meet Paul, at his house. When I arrived, I knocked on his door and he opened it with a big smile on his face. He pulled me into his arms and a dark blush crept up into my cheeks when I realized that he was shirtless. He pulled away, slightly, and his lips brushed against mine. My heartbeat quickened and I moaned, softly, as I tasted his cinnamon lips. The warm cinnamon taste and smell of his was delicious and I couldn't get enough. He pulled away and I licked my lips, still tasting him.

"You're so beautiful, Anna." He sighed.

I blushed; I love how he uses my nickname when he is serious and my full name when he's messing around. It's a nice change from the past. He took my hand and lead me inside, I was smiling, cheekily, behind him. He lead me into the dining room and there was a meal and the table was set for two.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I know you don't eat meat, so, I mad Vegetable Lasagna."

I turned back around, wrapped my arms around his waist, and whispered, "Thank you…"


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- We Don't Care: Akon**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Five days since I've seen Kristen and now I'm waiting for her outside the school. Her bus arrived and I saw Embry, then Paul, then Anna get off the bus, followed by Seth. I saw Kristen get off and smiled; she was wearing a black, off the shoulder, shirt that had sleeves down to her elbows, a black tank top, light blue skinny jeans and black, high heeled, boots. Her hair was straightened, like always, and her eyeliner was kind of heavy. She smiled as she came up to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist as her hands rested on my shoulders. I kissed her lips, passionately, and groaned… peppermint and chocolate.

"You… are… so… gorgeous… Kristen," I sighed, in between kisses.

She smiled and blushed as I grabbed her hand. we walked to the piano room and she sat at the piano as I sat on her right.

"Play…" I encouraged her as I held her waist.

She smiled and nodded as she started playing. Her song was beautiful… it started out a little dark but then lightened up a little bit. The song was beautiful and haunting at the same time, it sent chills through my body and I wanted her. I brushed her hair away from her neck and her heartbeat quickened. Goosebumps blossomed across her neck and I ran my nose across the side of her neck. She shuddered a bit and moaned, softly, as I started kissing her neck. I ran my right hand over her collarbone and she shuddered and moaned a bit louder, this time. I was about to move my hand down to touch her, clothed, chest but the bell rang for us to go to our lockers. She groaned when I pulled away and I completely agreed with the sentiment. When we stood up, I put my hand in hers and we walked up to our lockers. She went to her locker and then she met me at mine.

"I'm back," she smiled.

"Good," I responded as I shut my locker, grabbed her by her waist, put my back against my locker, and brought her lips to mine, "Mmm… I can't stand it when you're away from me."

I smiled and started lavishing her lips with, passionate and fiery, kisses.

"Stop, Jared," shouted a girl, "You're practically dry humping my friend."

We looked over and saw Annabelle with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking. Kristen's pale skin started turning dark pink and she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I smiled and started rubbing her back and running my fingers through her soft hair; I felt the warmth leave her cheeks. Anna continued smirking and went to her class; then, I felt Kristen's lips on my neck. I groaned and bit my bottom lip as she sucked, softly, on my neck. She nipped at the spot she was marking and then flicked her tongue over it. I cradled her face in my hands and crashed my lips to hers. I broke the kiss, grabbed her hand, and walked her to her class.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Choir rolled around and was over before I could blink. I walked into the lunch room and saw Jared making out with some girl that was straddling his lap. I sighed and sat down at my lunch table… soon, I felt arms circle my shoulders and a pair of lips on my neck. I jumped up and turned around to see Holly, smirking.

"What's the matter, Embry?" she asked.

"Get away from me," I spat.

"Now, now, Embry… that's no way to speak to a lady."

"Whatever… I thought that whores didn't count as ladies."

"Burn!" gawffed Quil.

Holly huffed and left my table, I sighed and sat back down. She will not give up; why me? Why doesn't she go after Quil or Jake? Unless… no, they couldn't have done anything with her. Could they? I shook that thought out of my head and went and got my lunch. When I sat back down, I pulled out my phone and texted Anna.

**Anna? **I sent.

**No! Do not speak 2 me! **She sent back.

I sighed deeply and put my phone in my pocket. It's been about a week since we'd gotten in an argument and she, still, refuses to talk to me, unless my mom is around and it's absolutely necessary. She still talks to Seth and I have no idea whether or not she is still talking to Paul. He blocks his thoughts pretty well and they don't interact in Chemistry. She's pretty happy, through the day but she still cries at night. I feel like such an idiot, and an ass, but I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of her and Paul. I sighed and finished my food before the bell rang for lunch to be dismissed and for everyone to move to 5th period.

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

Jared and I walked to Spanish 3 and right as he was going to kiss me goodbye, the Fire Alarm started going off and he and I made our way to the nearest exit. We got as far away from the school, as possible, and I started shivering. Jared smiled and pulled me into his arms; I sighed and smiled as my head rested in the crook of his neck. I smirked when I saw the hickey I'd made earlier… I wonder if he's noticed. I inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment as I smelled his tropical aroma… peppermint and chocolate, huh? He makes me sound like those chocolate dipped candy canes that they sell around Christmas time. They told everyone to go back inside and Jared kept his hold on me. When at the door of my class, he kissed me, slowly and passionately, and I was dizzy when I entered the classroom. I sat down and Quil smirked at me.

"You looked pretty cozy with Jare, over there." He smiled. I blushed. "Oh! Oh! She's blushing!"

"Cisco!" scolded the teacher.

"Huh?"

"Silencio y sientense, por favor."

"Lo siento…"

Senora rolled her eyes and my gaze fell on Embry. He was just reading but he still looked so handsome. His hair is so short now… don't get me wrong, I like his short hair but his long hair was beautiful… oh, well. He was wearing a black t-shirt and, normal, blue jeans and his grey shoes. My phone started vibrating, bringing me out of my daze, and I made sure that Senora wasn't looking before checking it. I had a message from Jared and smiled as I slicked 'view'.

**Stop i-fucking Em babe ;) **He sent me.

**Wha… how did u… QUIL! X( **I sent back.

**LOL! Dont go 2 hard on him 3 u!**

**Luv u 2**

I shoved my phone in my back pocket and pulled on Quil's hair until his head was back.

"You better run when this class is over," I whispered, menacingly, in his ear.

I could see a smirk form on his face, "Bring it, Bitch."

"Woof…"

He started snickering and I let go of his hair. I watched the clock and so did Quil… this is WAR!

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I was allowed to leave the class five minutes early because I was helping somebody in crutches. After helping him to his Gym class, I went to my locker and the bell rang. Quil came running up to me and shoved two Spanish 3 textbooks and two Spanish 3 workbooks.

"What the-," I started.

"QUIL JAMES ATEARA THE FOURTH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS," Shouted some girl down the hall.

I laughed, "Is that Jared's girlfriend?"

"Yep…" he smiled, triumphantly.

"Her books?" I held up the not worn and torn ones.

"Yep…"

"You're an ass."

"Damn straight!"

Jared's girlfriend came into view and Quil took off with her on his heels. I was laughing so hard that I fell back against the lockers, my hands holding my sides, and tears falling from my eyes. Jared grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up, and spun her around so she was pinned against the lockers. He captured her lips in a heated kiss and she struggled at first but then melted into it. God… they look so in love. Quil came over to me and took his books back, I tried handing his her books and he pointed towards Jared and his girlfriend. I sighed and walked up to him, slowly… her lips were on his neck, and no doubt she was making another hickey.

I cleared my throat, "Here…" I held out her books.

"Thanks, man…" he gasped as she nipped at his neck, and he took her books as his other hand tangled in her hair.

Quil smiled as I approached him at my locker. I rolled my eyes and he stuck his tongue out at me as I put the combination into my locker and opened it.

"You know she's gonna kill you, right?" I snickered.

"Whatever…" he smiled, "I think Jared has Kristen pretty occupied, for the time being."

"They look so… happy. I wish I had an imprint, ya know?"

"Um… Embry… he didn't imprint on her."

"He didn't? And Sam is allowing him to see her? Why?"

"I don't know… he's the Alpha. Does he ever do anything that we're able to understand, fully?"

"I guess you're right… but, minus the imprint, they look really happy together."

"Yeah… lucky basterd."

"Aww… I think Quilie's jealous! Got a thing for Jared's girlfriend?"

His cheeks got red, "No!"

"You're a liar! You've got a thing for her! You like her!"

The color left his face and he got serious, "You know… if you're gonna make fun of me, you could at least call **her **by her name."

"What is it?"

He gave me the most incredulous look, "Are you serious? I said her name, not five minutes ago!"

"My bad… can you repeat it?"

"No! Figure it out yourself!"

With that, Quil walked away and I was left dumbfounded. First Anna and now Quil? What the hell did I do?

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I grabbed Anna by her wrist, when she got out of Gym, and pulled her into a deserted hallway. She yelped when I pushed her against the lockers and I captured her lips in a heated kiss. She smiled as she dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gripped her hips and she moaned in response; I moved my hands, grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist. Our kisses got more heated and intense; I rolled my hips against her and she groaned as she tugged at my hair. The smell of cinnamon and peaches and cream filled the air, thick from our arousal. I kissed down her jaw and started suckling and nipping at her clavicle; she tasted so, fucking, delicious! I bit down on her skin, drawing a little blood, and she moaned louder as her nails dug into my shoulder blades. I smirked as I kissed the mark I made, to claim my imprint, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Such a rush," she gasped.

"What is?" I asked, "Sneaking around behind Embry's back or what I just did to you?"

"Both…"

I smirked and set her back on her feet; I kissed her lips once more and parted ways with her, her eyes still hooded from our endeavors. I groaned when I realized how, massively, hard I was… I don't know if I can hold out much longer.

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

When I got on the bus, Jared was sitting in my seat; I got a big smile on my face and sat with him. He took my books and sat them on the seat with his, then, pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. He kissed me, softly, and then we started building into it. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I let him in as he started unbuttoning my jacket, slowly. Right as he got it unbuttoned, the bus was at my stop and grabbed my books. I stood up as he grabbed my hand and we got off the bus. I took out my key and unlocked the door for us; we went up to my room and I put my stuff on my desk and took my shoes off. Jared did the same and sat on my bed; I sat next to him and he situated me so I was sitting sideways across his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, after shrugging off my jacket, and kissed his neck, once.

"Are you gonna finish what you started on the bus?" I asked, innocently.

"You want me to?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded; Jared buried his fingers in my hair and started kissing me, again. I kissed back and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth; he groaned and I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we started battling for dominance. Jared won and his hands moved to my waist; me moved my shirt, and tank top, and slipped his hands underneath. His warm hands caressed my stomach and started to move, slowly, upward; I shuddered in response and he groaned when he reached the edge of my bra. I straddled his lap and he searched my eyes for the 'o.k.' I nodded and he slipped off my shirt and tank top; he slid his fingers underneath my bra and I moaned and arched into him as he squeezed my boobs in his warm hands. He kissed me from my jaw, down my neck, and to the valley of my breasts, stopping to nip and suck on the tops of my boobs.

**Seth's P.O.V,**

I walked through the front door of Kristen's house and smelt something really good. I looked in the kitchen and didn't see Kristen or any food; I started walking up the stairs and heard whispering but didn't think anything of it. I could smell… what ever it was, coming from Kristen's room. Maybe she'll share… I opened her door and wished that I hadn't. Jared had just undone her bra and Kristen gasped as she held it up to her chest, when she saw me. Jared smirked and I, quickly, shut her door and went back downstairs to watch T.V. Half and hour later, Jared came down the stairs and I glared at him.

"You're a dick, Jared," I growled, "I know you heard me coming up them stairs."

"So?" he smirked, "Did you enjoy the show, Sethy-Poo?"

"Ew, no! That's my cousin, sick-o! Where **is** Kristen, anyways?"

"She said that she was taking a shower, and then she's gonna come make dinner for you guys."

"Did you…?"

"No…"

"Good… hey, Jared?"

"What?"

"What was that delicious smell, up there?"

Jared started laughing so hard that he was holding his sides and crying.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"That was arousal!" He gawffed.

A look of horror crossed my face and he laughed harder.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I bruise Easily: Natasha Bedingfield**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Four months, 14 days, six hours, and 27 minutes since I lost my parents and I can already feel the emptiness being filled up. Uh oh, La Push is growing on me… just kidding. I love it here! I made up with Embry the other day; he'll stay out of my stuff if I stay away from Paul. Like that's gonna happen, fat chance! Paul and I have been going out for, about, a month; he's my world. I never thought that I could fall for a guy so hard and fast! Paul's so amazing… I'm glad I listen to Kristen. Speaking of Kristen, she's been so… on cloud nine, since she's been dating Jared. She's more open and happy, now; he's even convinced her to do the talent show at the end of the school year! Of course, she picks the song that she performs… My phone vibrated… speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" shouted Kristen.

"I'm almost finished packing, calm down! Enlighten me, why are we going camping in the middle of October?"

"Because, I said so… Now, come on, I'm waiting outside your house!"

"Okay! Okay!"

I hung up my phone and grabbed my bag, running down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and shut the door behind me. Kristen was waiting in her truck, as promised, and I hopped into the passenger seat. She pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards the cliffs of La Push Beach. When we arrived I smiled and scrambled out of her truck and into the arms of my Paulie. He smiled, too, and our lips connected, instantly. I sighed and so did he as out lips parted. I looked over and saw Jared wrap his arms around Kristen's waist and their lips met, kissing passionately and hungrily, moving in perfect synchronization. Paul picked me up and set me on his lap as he sat on a rock; Jared and Kristen came over to us, holding hands.

"We're gonna go swimming," smiled Kristen, "Wanna join?"

"I don't have a bathing suit with me!" I complained.

"So? I don't either! It's called 'skinny dipping', Anna."

"But I- I- I've never been naked in front of Paul or anyone, really!"

"Neither have I; there's a first time for everything!" I rolled my eyes and she waved her hand, dismissively, "Whatever…"

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I watched, intently, as Kristen started stripping down. I bit my lip as I saw more and more of her pale skin, glowing in the moonlight. She was down to her bra and panties; I stood in front of her and stopped her from taking anything else off, I already had a major hard- on. I towed her off into the forest and pushed her up against a tree. I started kissing her and moved down her neck, stopping to kiss the tops of her tit, She was moaning as I gripped her thighs and she wrapped them around my waist. I groaned and ground my hips into her; she pushed back and groaned in response. I just had to know…

"Can I do something to you?" I asked.

She nodded and I lowered her legs and took her panties off her.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Well," I started, "I guess I can strip down, now that they're gone."

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Just down to my bra and panties." I giggled.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, babe."

I faced away from him and stripped down to my bra and panties. When only in those two pieces of clothing, I felt Paul behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach and he started kissing my shoulders. I sighed/moaned and he moved my hair to the side; he gasped and ran his fingertip over the nape of my neck.

"Do I get my name tattooed onto your skin, someday," he asked.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Dakota Ty Montgomery?"

I sighed, deeply, and walked away from his warm embrace, sitting on a fallen tree. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around my knees, resting his head on them as he looked up into my watering eyes.

"What did I say?" He asked, clearly worried that he'd hurt me.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears, "That's not a boyfriend's name, Paul. It's my son's name…"

"I- I didn't know that you had a kid."

"Yeah… **had**…"

"What happened? Did you give him up for adoption?"

"No… It's better if I tell you the whole story."

**Flashback**

"Why do you care, Ty?" I shouted.

"Because, you are **my** girlfriend!" He yelled back.

"He's just a friend!"

"He flirts with you, constantly! You don't see the looks he gives you; the looks only your boyfriend should give you! I don't like him hanging around you like that!"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me out, Ty!"

I groaned in pain as I felt our baby kicking, inside of me. Us fighting is not helping my pregnancy, at all. If anything, it's making it worse… Ty sighed, deeply, and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry, Anna," he sighed.

"I know…" I responded, squeezing his hand in return. I glanced over his shoulders and saw light approaching, quickly, "Ty, look out!"

Ty swerved and looked over at me as the car jerked and I heard the sound of metal crunching and glass breaking. I was jerked towards my door, then the roof, then towards Ty, then downwards. I don't know how many times I was thrown around those ways but, when it stopped, we were upside down. The baby was kicking non-stop and I looked over at Ty. His head was all bloody and his blonde hair was soaked with blood. He looked over at me and I realized that our hands were still together.

"Anna," he rasped out.

"I'm right here, Ty," I sobbed.

"It hurts so bad…" he closed his eyes.

"Ty… stay with me! Ty! Please!" tears started flowing uncontrollably, "Don't leave me, Ty!"

"Anna… I love you…"

"No! Ty, you can't leave me! What about the baby? Please, Ty, come back to me! No! No! No! Ty, please, I need you! I love you, Ty, please!"

The last thing I remembered was seeing flashing lights, before blacking out. I woke up in a hospital bed and started freaking out. The nurses came rushing in and refrained me from getting up. I kept mumbling about seeing Ty and having to see him. The doctor came in and I relaxed a little, I lay back down and listened to what he had to say. According to the doctor, Ty was still unconscious and I had minor injuries, compared to him, I would also have to have a drug-induced labor. Two hours later I was holding a beautiful baby boy, which was the spitting image of his father, in my arms. I gave him back to the nurses and they took him to the nick-u because he was 12 weeks early and I was informed that Ty was up. I was escorted to his room and then the nurse left me. I went inside and gasped when I saw him; he had casts on both legs, a cast and brace on his right arm, and a neck brace on. He saw me and smiled, lightly; I sat down next to him and a nurse came in, pushing an incubator. He looked at me and I nodded; the nurse handed him to me and I went back over to Ty.

"Meet your son," I held him close to Ty.

Ty ran his good hand over our child's face and a tear fell from his eye, "He's… wow…"

"I know… he looks like his daddy."

"Miss," started the nurse, "We need to take him back to nick-u for the night."

"Of course…" I handed him back.

"A name?" asked Ty.

"Dakota Ty Montgomery," I blushed.

"My name with my first and middle switched…" I nodded, "Perfect… you should go get some sleep, Anna."

"But-"

"No… sleep."

"Promise you'll be here when I get up?"

"I'll try… I love you, Anna."

I kissed his lips, once, "I love you, too, Ty." 

I went back to my room and settled down in bed. It took a while to get to sleep but I did. I saw flashes of the accident behind my eyelids and gasped as I woke up, panicking, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Ty's mom and dad, I relaxed. Dakota was in his grandfather's arms and I smiled.

I sat up, "I want to see, Ty."

Mrs. Montgomery held me back, "Sweetie… Ty's gone…"

"No…"

Tears started streaming and I shut down. I wouldn't talk to anybody and I only held Dakota when he was fussy or when he needed to feed. That night, Dakota was taken to the nick-u and I was informed that he had fluid build up in his lungs. I didn't see him for two days and, eventually, the nurse came in and told me that Dakota had passed away in his sleep.

**End of Flashback**

"So, two weeks later, I got this tattoo behind my parent's back," I sighed. "January twenty-first was when Dakota… passed away."

"Wow… I'm so sorry…" he responded as he sat beside me and wiped away my tears.

I sniffled and heard giggling and talking; I saw Jared and Kristen coming out of the forest. Kristen stopped laughing and looked at me, worried.

"What's wrong, Anna?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I shook my head.

"come on, Anna," started Jared, "… Paul ain't that ugly!"

My mouthed dropped open and Paul picked up Jared and threw him over the cliffs. I smirked and Kristen looked over the edge.

"You're an ass," shouted Kristen.

"Why don't you join him?" asked Paul as he started stalking towards her.

"Don't you dare!"

Paul picked her up and she screamed as he threw her over the edge, too. I smiled and Paul looked at me.

"Do you have a picture of him?" he asked.

"No… but I can get one." I responded.

He nodded and I looked over the edge and saw Kristen and Jared splashing each other then kiss. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I squeaked. Paul pick me up in his arms, ran away from the edge, then ran towards it and jumped over the edge with me. We splashed into the water and, when we came back up, I splashed water at him and he went underneath the water and pulled me under. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, still underwater. It was a different experience and it was… erotic. We came back up for air and Paul carried me onto the beach as Jared carried Kristen. They set us down on a couple logs and left. A few minutes later, they came back with huge blankets, a cooler, and our bags. Paul started a fire and Jared took Kristen on his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. After Paul started the fire, he did the same with me and I sighed in contentment. Paul grabbed the bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers out of the bag and threw some hotdogs, buns, and ketchup at Jared and Kristen. Paul handed all of us a metal roasting rod and we laughed and talked as we warmed up and ate.

"Hey, have you heard of that crazy old farmer up on that hill?" asked Kristen.

"That one that shoots squirrel?" Laughed Paul, "What's his name, again?"

"Farmer Timmy Brown," exclaimed Jared, laughing.

"Who's Farmer Timmy Brown?" I asked, lost.

"Paul, you never told her?" asked Jared, shocked.

"Nah, man," responded Paul, "I don't think about stuff like that when I'm with Anna."

"Tell me!" I complained.

"I'll tell her!" shouted Kristen. "Farmer Timmy Brown is this crazy farmer with nappy hair, one white eye, one lazy, rotten and messed up teeth, a straw hat, dirty and holey overalls, and always has a piece of straw in his mouth."

"Ew…"

"Yeah… but it's fun to mess with him!"

Jared got an evil grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"We should go fuck with him…" he grinned.

"Now?" asked Kristen.

"Yeah…" he snickered, evilly.

This is gonna be entertaining…


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Surrender: Evanescence**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

"Are we really gonna do this?" asked Anna as Kristen set up a big circle of stones.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "This is gonna be hilarious!"

Anna rolled her eyes and I put a bunch of sticks and dry leaves in the middle of the stones. Kristen smiled at me and I winked, making her blush; I smiled. I can't believe she let me do that, earlier… she tastes so, fucking, good! I overheard Anna and Paul talking and couldn't help but be the interloper.

"Come on, Paul," whined Anna, "Just don't do this, please?"

"Babe…" he whined back, "This is gonna be funny!"

"If you don't do this, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"Anything…?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

Paul looked at Kristen and me, "Sorry, guys…"

"You are pussy whipped!" exclaimed Kristen.

"Am not!"

"Paul!" called Anna.

"Huh?" he looked back at her.

"Come here…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Pussy-" I started.

"Whipped!" finished Kristen.

I love my girlfriend! They walked away and, a few minutes later, Paul came back with a big grin on his face. They sat on a rock… I walked up to Paul and smirked. I held out a lighter…

"You wanna do the honors?" I asked.

"Half," Anna told Paul, sternly.

"Sorry, man…" he replied, "I'll pass…"

"Anna?" I held out the lighter towards her.

"No…" she shook her head.

"Bitches…" I murmured.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Jared walked away and Paul started to get antsy. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply… What a baby…

"Just go!" I sighed.

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah… but whatever you want to do to me, I cut it in half."

"Sex?"

"Oral…"

"Deal!"

Paul started running towards them but then stopped and came running back towards me. He fell to his knees, in front of me, and crashed his lips to mine, burying his hands in my hair.

"Thank you," he whispered. I nodded, "I love you, Anna."

My eyes got wide, "What?"

"I love you, Annabelle Rai Call."

He said the L-word! I have to say it back!

"I love you, Paul Anthony Lahote…"

He kissed my lips, passionately, and then ran over to Kristen and Jared. He said he loved me… wow…

**Paul's P.O.V.**

Wow… for the first time, I've said that I love a girl. And Anna isn't just any girl… she's my imprint… my soul mate. I told her I loved her… and she said it back! God… I hope she meant it, 'cause I did…

"You ready for this, Paul?" asked Jared.

"Oh, yeah…" I smirked.

I took some, long, dry, wood and lit it on fire; I threw the sticks in the pile, in the stones, and we backed away from it. Anna came up next to me and I grabbed her hand.

"5…" Started Jared.

"4…" Joined Kristen.

"3…" I chimed in.

"2…" We said in unison.

"1…" We finished.

"D'em squirrels set fire to my damn crops!" we heard Farmer Timmy Brown shout as a light turned on in the house. "I'ma steal de're nuts… damn squirrels!"

We all started laughing and Anna was smirking.

"Did he just call us squirrels?" she asked.

"Yeah…" laughed Jared.

Farmer Timmy Brown came running out of his shack with a shotgun. He stopped and held up his gun to shoot.

"Ya lil' piece of shit cunt nuggets!" he shouted as he shot the bullet over our heads.

We were all laughing our asses off, including my Anna. Kristen and Jared were hugging their sides and Kristen was leaning against Jared for support, as they laughed.

"Ya goddamn squirrels!" another shot went off, "What da hell you doin' on my land? GET THE HELL OUTTA 'ERE!"

Farmer Timmy Brown came into view and we all stood up, still laughing.

"Who da hell iz you's?" his eyes widened when he saw Kristen and Anna. "Sheeet! Iz d'em damn vampire squirrels!"

We started running, still laughing.

"Damn vampire squirrels, the pyro lil' fucks!" We hid in the woods. "I love my damn job…"

Farmer Timmy Brown went away and we started walking back towards the cliffs, reminiscing about the events from a few minutes ago.

"Did he call us 'vampire squirrels'?" asked Kristen. "Are we that white?"

"Naw, baby…" Jared put his arm around Kristen's shoulders and kissed her right temple.

I kissed Anna's cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're just perfect…"

Anna's cheeks flushed and I smirked and kissed her cheek, again. When we got to the cliffs, Jared took some blankets, pillows, and put them in the bed of Kristen's truck. I set up the tent as the girls sat on a rock and waited patiently as we set up. We walked over to the girls, I picked up Anna and headed towards the tent with her and Jared picked up Kristen and took her to the bed of her truck. When inside, I zipped up the tent and turned on the lantern. I laid down on my side, next to her, and put my arm around her waist, my hand on the small of her back. Our eyes locked and I loved how the imprint pull felt when we did… I sat up and so did she. I sat her on my lap so she was straddling me and caressed her left cheek in my right hand. She closed her eyes and nuzzled my palm; I smiled. For once, I didn't want to rush… I wanted to drag it out for as long as I could. Every other girl was just an easy fuck… I didn't see Anna like that… Anna's my 4'9", frail, beautiful imprint. I want to give her every pleasure possible but be as gentle as I can, for fear that she might break.

I kissed her lips, my hand still caressing her cheek, "I love you, so much, Anna…"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love you just the same, if not more, Paul." 

I smiled and kissed her lips, a little rougher, and needier, this time. She responded back just as hungrily, and I licked her peaches and cream lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a bit and met my tongue, halfway. I let out a, soft, groan and she moaned, too quiet for human ears, as I massaged her tongue with mine. I moved my hands to the small of her back and around to her stomach; I brought my hands to the top of her shirt and started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

She tensed and whispered, "Paul…"

"I nibbled at her neck, opened up her shirt, and rest my hands on her waist as I whispered, "I want you naked when I do this, Anna. I want to see how your body reacts to me…"

She nodded and I kissed her, passionately, as I slipped her shirt off her shoulders.

"One condition," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" I responded, kissing from on shoulder to the other.

"You have to be naked, too…"

"O'kay, baby…"

I slid her off my lap and rid myself of my shorts. She gasped, blushed, and turned her head away; I smiled and took her face in my hands.

"Anna," I crooned, "It's o'kay… I'm not gonna force you into anything. I'm not gonna hurt you, babe…"

She nodded and we started kissing, again. I slipped my hands around her back and unclasped her bra, she took it off and tossed it to the side. I stopped kissing her and started sliding my hands up her stomach; I looked into her eyes and she nodded. I continued kissing her and cupped her soft mounds in my hands; she shuddered and moaned when I brushed my thumbs across her nipples. I laid her back and dipped my head to take one nipple in my mouth as I tweaked the other, I switched sides and she arched into me, softly. I let go of her and kissed a trail down her chest, stomach, and all the way down to her jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her legs, along with her underwear. I kissed the top of her mound and slipped my head in between her thighs; she shook with anticipation as I ran a finger up and down her pussy lips. I, finally, spread her lips and ran the tip of my tongue up her, slick, folds and across her clit. She moaned and I licked up her folds, again, this time, a little rougher. I took her clit and rolled it in between my teeth, alternating my teeth, lips, and tongue. Her breath came out in soft, harsh, gasps as her arousal became more prominent, and so did my erection. I slipped two fingers into her warmth and curled them towards me, brushing against her G-Spot. Her walls tightened and became a little rougher with her clit as she moaned wantonly and arched her back as her hands tightened and grasped my hair.

"Paul…" she gasped, "Don't stop! Ah… feels so good!"

I nibbled, softly, at her clit and she groaned as she came. I licked her folds and drank every drop she had to offer, not missing any bit of her. I climbed back up her body and kissed her lips, softly. She pushed me onto my back and laid kisses down my chest; she grasped my shaft and what she did next made me have the best orgasm of my existence.

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I gripped Kristen's waist and ground into her. She moaned and I ran my hand up her side and squeezed her, naked, tit in my hand. Her nipple hardened under my palm and she arched into me as she groaned. She ran her hand down my chest, my stomach, and finally down to my shorts. I bit my bottom lip as she nibbled at my neck and cupped the huge bulge in my shorts; she undid my shorts and I kicked them off. She undid her pants and kicked them off; I pushed her onto her back and got on my knees, in front of her. I lifted her legs, so her feet were on my right shoulder, and hooked my fingers in her panties, pulling them down and off her legs. I spread her legs and smirked at how beautiful and helpless she looked. I leaned over her body and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I kissed her lips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sunk, slowly, into her warm heat and groaned as I felt her, finally. Going out for a month and she's, already, letting me do this. Fuck, yeah!

"Fuck," she hissed as she grasped my biceps.

"You're not a virgin, are you, Kristen?" I asked, hoping I wasn't stealing this moment from Embry.

"No…" I breathed out a sigh of relief, "You're just big, Jare…"

I smirked and kissed her neck, "I'll go slow, baby…"

She nodded and I let her adjust for a moment; she pushed her hips up into me and I took that as the okay to move. I started to, slowly, rock my hips into hers and groaned at how good she felt wrapped around me. I started thrusting a little faster and harder, she moaned and gasped in pleasure underneath me. My wolf wanted to mark her but I held back the urge. She's not our imprint, I scolded my wolf, she's Embry's! We can't mark her, only Embry can! Why do I want to mark her? I've never wanted to mark a girl during sex before. Then again… I've never had sex with another wolf's imprint. God… she's not my imprint but I'm, still, so, in love with her.

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

Jared collapsed next to me, we were both gasping for breath and sheened in sweat.

"That was…" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me.

"Yeah…" I nodded and looked at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "After seeing you like this," he nipped at my jaw joint then my ear, "I don't think I can ever stand to see you in clothes again."

I blushed and smiled as I hugged him and he held me close for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- It Will Rain: Bruno Mars**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Embry was at work and Paul was putting a cooler in my car as I shut and locked the front door. Paul came up to me, brushed my bangs out of my face, and cradled my face in his hands. I looked up into his warm brown eyes and he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine as he spoke.

"We don't have to go, Anna," he crooned, "We can stay here, babe…"

"No," I sighed, "I promised you that I would get a picture of Dakota."

"O'kay… whatever you want, babe."

He pecked my lips and went to the passenger side and got in. I sighed deeply and got in the driver's seat; I started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and started heading towards Seattle.

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" came two voices from the back.

I slammed on the brake and turned around, "Oh, HELL, no!"

"Oh, come on!" whined Kristen and Jared, in unison.

"No! Get your asses out of my car!"

"Let us tag along!" pouted Kristen.

"Nah, baby," Jared pat her shoulder, "We shouldn't intrude, they obviously want out of town so they can fuck in peace."

Kristen snickered and I glared, "Out…"

"Not if you don't want Embry to find out about you and Paul sneaking' around," smirked Jared.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would…"

"He'll never believe you…"

"I think he will…"

"Grr! FINE!"

I turned back around and started driving, Paul held out his hand and I grabbed it and squeezed it. I let go of his hand and Jared came up in between us and turned on the radio.

"Oh, this is my jam!" he laughed, "Don't cha wish yo girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish yo girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?"

I started reaching for the radio but Paul grabbed my hand.

"Don't!" he exclaimed, "It's keeping him occupied."

**10 Minutes Later…**

"I gotta, I gotta, pocket full of sunshine! I gotta love and I know that it's all mine! Oh, oh, oh…"

**10 More Minutes Later**

"Shock to the heart and you're too late! You give idiot love a bad name!"

**Another 10 Minutes Later**

"And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

**10 Minutes Later… Again**

"Ain't no stoppin' us not! Whoo! We're on the move!"

**10 More Minutes Later…**

"It's a small world after all!"

**10 Minutes Later…**

I parked in front of Nicole's house and everybody, except Jared, literally jumped out of my car, including myself. Jared got out, stretched, and went over to Kristen and put him arm around her waist. How can she stand him? I walked up to the front door, Paul behind me, and knocked on the door. I heard feet thumping on the floor then the door opened. I smiled and so did Nicole as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anna!" she squealed, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Nicole!" I giggled.

She let go and looked behind me, "Hello; who's this?"

"Nicole… this is Jared, Kristen, and Paul. They're my friends from La Push…"

"Cool… where's Embry? I haven't seen him in years!"

"He's working…"

"Oh, well… come in!"

We all went inside and she had us sit in the living room as she got some snacks. When she came back, she sat a plate of cheese and crackers down on the coffee table along with water. She sat in a chair and Kristen took two crackers, a piece of cheese, and sandwiched them together before tacking a bite.

"So ...' started Nicole'… how have things been for you Anna?

'Pretty good…" I answered," It's been difficult but I', getting trough all of it."

"That's good…"

"So, you're Anna's friend?" asked Paul.

"mm-hmmm..." responded Nicole'… best friends since 4th grade."

"So…" grinned Jared"… what kind of trouble did she get into?

Nicole laughed." She really didn't get into any trouble."

"Really?"

" Really…"

"Oh, come on! What did she do? Drugs, drink or sex-aholic?"

"Stop talking about yourself, Jared" joked Paul as he punched Jared's arm.

"I'm going to the bathroom", I announced as I rolled my eyes.

"You know where it is…" nodded Nicole.

She knew that I wasn't' going to the bathroom… I have to see his room, one last time.

**Nicole's P.O.V**

Annabelle left to the "bathroom", which left me with the other three.

"Being serious, now" started Kristen."… How do you know each other?"

"Well..." I stated," we've known each other since 4th grade…

"Ah…"

"And she dated my brother…."

"Ah- ha!" exclaimed Jared "I knew she did something!"

"Jared!" scolded Kristen," I', sorry about him the drive here was LONG one."

"It's alright …." I smiled.

"What happened? Why aren't they still dating?."

"He … he died in January…."

Oh….. What happened?"

" A car accident…Anna had minor injuries but she lost the baby."

"Woah! What?" exclaimed Jared.

"It's not my story to tell…." I sighed"… I've already said too much."

" Did she tell you? " Jared asked Paul

"Yeah …. But like Nicole said, not our story to tel." he answered.

" Jared, stop being nosey!" huffed Kristen, "If she told Paul, that's between them. Paul's her boyfriend, not you, honey."

"Wait," I interrupted, "… you're Anna's boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" he gave me a small smile.

Hell-o! She's stepped it up a couple notches!

"Don't hurt her," I sighed.

"I don't plan to," he shook his head.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I pushed on the wood of the door to Ty's bedroom and walked in. It was still the same as before… a full size bed on the right wall, his book case against the back wall, his TV against the left wall, and his Hollywood Undead and Green Day posters on his green and white walls. I sat down on his bed and still remembered the last time we made love… I looked on his nightstand and saw the necklace with the engagement ring on it, still lying there.

**Flashback**

Ty and I walked through his bedroom door, him twirling me with my arm over my head and our hands together. I giggled and he smiled as he pulled me close to him and kissed me, deeply. Our kiss turned from sweet and endearing to hot and passionate very quickly. With Nicole staying the night at a friends house, I was suddenly very excited about what was going to happen tonight. I grasped the lapels of his jacket and deepened the kiss, running my tongue along is bottom lip and earning a groan from him as our tongues met and entwined together. He smiled and pushed me away…

"Wait…" he gasped as I started kissing his neck, "I need to ask you something…"

"Can't it wait?" I asked as I trailed kisses from his ear to his collarbone, "I want you now…"

"No… It can't wait because it would seem awkward to ask right after sex."

I pulled back, still holding onto the lapels of his jacket, "What is it? It has to be pretty serious if you need to ask me before."

He pulled something out of his pocket and took a couple steps back from me. He pulled out a box and started to get down on one knee. I started to hyperventilate when I realized what he was doing. This isn't happening to me!

"Anna…" he started. "I've known you for, pretty much my whole life, and I want to spend the rest of my time, here on Earth, with you. You're the only one I see and the only one that I've had eyes for, for a very long time. Would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest guy on the planet and become my bride, Annabelle?"

I gasped and I couldn't stop the harsh breaths escaping me but I finally found my voice.

"Yes…"

I jumped into his arms and he smiled as our lips met again. He slipped the ring on my finger and then he moved to remove my dress. This time, we weren't in a rush… it was a night of shear happiness and pure, unadulterated, love.

**End of Flashback**

I picked up the ring and put it back on… I went over to his corkboard, next to his bookcase, and looked at his pictures. He still had pictures of us, I'm surprised they left them up. The door creaked and I turned around to see Nicole coming in; she looked… relived.

"Problem, downstairs?" I smiled.

"Just a little," she winked, "You left me down there with Donkey from Shrek, Mrs. Nanny for Donkey, and Tall, Dark, and Sexy!"

I laughed, "You know that Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy is my boyfriend, right?"

"I know, you always get the cute ones, except for my brother… That Paul guy seems like her really loves you, Anna."

"He's sweet… he make me forget. He makes me happy beyond all reason, Nicole."

"That's good… you deserve some happiness." She held out a picture," Here's that picture….

"Thanks…. This means a lot

"No problem…" 

"Nicole… do your parents still hate me?"

"They don't hate you… it's just that seeing or talking about you reminds them of the son and grandson they lost. I mean you can see that him room is exactly like it was that... night.

"Yeah…. I noticed…."

"Well… do y'all wanna go to lunch? Maybe do something else?"

"Well … I'm sure everybody's hungry."

"Pizza Hut… it's been forever since I've been there.

"Kay..."

**Paul's P.O.V.**

Anna and Nicole came back down stairs and I saw that Anna had a picture in her hand. We all left and went to Pizza Hut for lunch, I got the cheese and pepperoni pizza slices, Kristen got the supreme and taco pizza, Jared got some of everything, and Anna just got salad bar. My little vegetarian…. I love her anyways, she's just perfect. For desert, I had some of the cinnamon sticks, Anna had the cherry dessert pizza, Jared had the apple and blueberry dessert pizza, and Kristen had the dessert pizza with the banana pudding in it and the apple. After lunch, all of us said goodbye to Nicole and got back in Anna's car. Instead of singing, Jared grabbed Kristen and hugged her close; Kristen rest her head on Jared's chest and sighed deeply. Soon, they were both asleep and Anna gave me the picture of Dakota. I opened it and sighed deeply… he looked nothing like Anna, except for the blonde hair.

"He's cute…" I stated.

"Yeah…" she sighed, "… I miss him a lot."

"Well… he was your first child… of course you're gonna be tore up about it."

"Yeah… my first… but not my last."

"Yeah? How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know… 3, maybe more."

"Mmm… boys or girls?"

"I'm not sure… whatever I get. You?"

"Girl…"

"A girl?"

"What?"

"I never would've guessed! You seem like the type that would want a son."

"How?"

"I don't know… I can just picture you teaching a little boy how to play Football, ya know? But… you would make a great father, either way."

"You think so?"

"I know so…"

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I dropped Paul and Jared off at their homes and Kristen was staying the night with me. When we got there, I got Kristen's bag out of my trunk and we headed inside. I put her bag in my room and she went into the kitchen to get us a snack. I heard the front door shut and Embry call my name. I went down the stairs and Kristen was still in the kitchen making a snack. I saw Embry and he had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving me that look like 'I know what you did'.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Your Star: Evanescence**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Anna?" asked Embry.

"Yes…" I responded.

"I have to ask you something "

"What?"

"Are you seeing him?"

"Him? Him, who?"

"You know who him who is!" shouted Kristen, from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" I shouted towards the kitchen; I turned back towards Embry, "I know who you're talking about but I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really… I wouldn't go behind your back like that, Embry."

"Oh, really? 'Cause you did once before with Ty. And then again when I found that note."

"By being a snoop!"

"I had good reason, didn't I?"

"I- I don't have a good comeback…"

"I can think of a few!" shouted Kristen.

"Family matters, here!" I shouted back then turned back to Embry, again, "I did that once and I will never do it again, it hurt us both too much."

"So… you're not talking to him?"

"No… I make fun of him, all the time, with my friends."

"Really… what do you say?"

"That he's got the temper of a bull, um, he's got elf ears…"

"And his man-whoring ways!" shouted Kristen, for the millionth time.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, "You aren't a part of this conversation!"

"O'kay, mom!"

"I'm not your momma!"

"So…" started Embry, "… you're not?"

"No, I wouldn't do that again, it tore us apart last time. You're, really, the only one that I truly love and care about."

"Yeah… I've heard that before."

"That was January and I had just lost my son!"

"And the guy that knocked you up…"

"Why did you hate him so much?"

"Because, he just wanted sex and I didn't want to see you get involved in a relationship that could tear you down both emotionally and physically."

"I was happy, Dr. Phil, why could everybody but you see that?"

"He got you pregnant, Anna!"

"I made my choice and I suffered my consequences! It takes two people to make a baby. What… did you think that he'd raped me?" He was silent. "You did… you and I both know that I'm stronger and smarter than that."

"I know, Anna, you're not weak. But, I don't like what he did to you… he got you pregnant then asked you to marry him right after, for Christ's sakes!"

"He asked me to marry him a week before either of us knew that I was pregnant, dumbass! But… thanks, Embry. You just cleared up a lot for me. Obviously, I'm a child in your eyes, that knows nothing about anything in the real world."

"I didn't… I just-"

"You know what? I should be thanking you. You just resurfaced the memories of them, reminding me that I've lost the four people I cared about, the most, in my life. So, thank you, for reminding me that I have no life or family left because you have, clearly, disowned me as your cousin."

"I didn't disown you, Anna. I'm just worried about you."

"Worry about yourself! Why are you trying to control my relationships when you are so oblivious to the most perfect thing in front of your face? You should be paying more attention to the people surrounding you besides me! You're not my father, Embry Steven Call!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm going to bed. I think we should both calm down a bit."

"Whatever… who told you that I was talking to Paul?"

"Holly…"

"Holly…?"

"Shaw…"

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

"Holly's a bitch, don't listen to her!" I shouted.

I heard Embry retreat upstairs and came out of the kitchen with salads and two bottled waters. Anna was leaning against the back of the couch, her eyes fixed on the floor, and tears, silently, falling.

"What was all that about," I asked. "Why was he being such an ass?"

"He saw this," she held out a ring that was on her chain around her neck, "Nicole's brother gave it to me when he proposed… Embry wasn't happy."

"Didn't you get that from Nicole's house?"

"Yeah… I left it there, the night of the accident."

"Oh… Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trying to make Embry see me, I appreciate it; but… I have Jared and I'm happy with him."

"I know… but you still seem like you love Embry."

"I do… you never forget your first crush… at least I never will. I have Jared and… he keeps me smiling."

"Is that enough, though? Don't you feel like something's missing?"

"For now, it's enough… but, I do feel like there's something missing sometimes. I often catch myself thinking about Embry when I'm daydreaming about Jared."

"Really…"

"Yeah… nothing too big, just dreaming about what it would be like if I were in a relationship him instead of Jared."

"What do you see?"

"I see… us… long walks on the beach…Him asking my father for permission to date me and the blush on his cheeks as he sneaks a kiss."

"Maybe someday it'll happen…"

"Maybe… but I have Jared…"

We started walking up the stairs and, when at the top, I started walking towards Embry's room.

"Kristen!" whispered Anna, harshly.

"What?" I whispered back, turning towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanna see him!"

"Why? There's nothing special about the way that he sleeps!"

"How would you know? Incest freak!"

"Ew! I didn't fuck my cousin, Kristen!"

"I know! I'm just trying to be an ass!"

"Mission accomplished, now, get your ass back here!"

"FINE!"

I followed Anna into her room and put both salads and water bottles on her desk. She grabbed a salad, a water bottle, and sat on her bed; I sat at her desk and propped my feet up on her bed.

"Get your feet off my bed," she glared; I put my feet on the floor, "Thank you…"

I stuck out my tongue and she did the same before taking a bite of her salad. My phone started vibrating and I checked my messages. I started laughing, it was from Jared…

**On the road again… I cant w8 2 get on the road again! :) XOXO**- Jared

I showed Annabelle and she almost choked on her salad.

"Your boyfriend's an idiot," she shook her head as she took another bite of her salad.

"And yours is an ex-man whore with the temper of a bull," I shook my head, "I think we're even…"

"whatever…" she rolled her eyes and took a drink of her water. "So… how have things been between you two?"

"Pretty good…" I nodded and took a bite of my salad, "What about you and Paul?"

"Nothin' much…"

"Hmm… have you two done anything yet?"

"Well…" she blushed.

"You have!" I grinned, "You have to tell me everything! What did you guys do?"

"Oral…" she blushed harder.

"Ooo… how good was it?"

"Ah… incredible…"

"Really?" she nodded, "What did he do to you?"

"Just gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life and that's all I'm saying!"

"You're no fun!"

"I don't care! So… what about you two? Have you two gone further?"

I grinned, "Hell yeah!"

"Oh, dear… what did you two do?"

"O'kay… let me just start off by saying that he is BIG! And, damn, does he know how to use it!"

She pushed her salad away from her, "Disturbing… I think I've just lost my appetite."

"Oh, please! At least I didn't tell you how he groans and how his dick twitches when he cums."

"Ew…"

"Shut up… plus, I bet Paul does something sexy when he comes, doesn't he?"

**Anna's P.O.V,**

"Well…" I bit my bottom lip.

Should I tell her?

**Flashback**

I laid kisses down his chest and abs, all the way down to his erection. I neglected his cock purposely as I kissed each side of his hips, trailing kisses from one side to the other. He groaned and his cock twitched as I kissed up the inside of his right thigh. I looked up at his face and grinned as I saw how sexy he looked; eyes hooded, the pupils of his eyes dilated, his irises darkened, and his mouth opened as he breathed heavily. I grasped his cock and started moving my hand up and down, slowly, as he let out a strangled groan. I stilled my movements; I took his head into my mouth, sucked a little bit, and released him. I took a little bit more of him, this time, and did the same thing. Each time took a little bit more and when I went as far as I could go, I hummed around Paul's cock and he bucked, making me gag. I took him out of my mouth and left a trail of openmouthed kisses from the head of his cock, on the underside, and down to his sac. I started tonguing his balls as I jerked him off and he bucked once as he moaned, uncontrollably. I moved back up his dick and took him back into my mouth, grazing my teeth along the vein on the underside of his cock. His hands fisted my hair but not to the point of pain, I looked up and saw Paul watching me, intently, as I deep throated him. I hollowed out my cheeks and he groaned as he leaked pre-cum. I smirked, took him out of my mouth, and sucked on, only, the head of his cock. I tongued his slit and he groaned as his grip got tighter on my hair.

"An-Anna, baby," he gasped, "I'm- I'm gonna cum!"

I deep throated him and he groaned and released in my mouth as his tip hit the back of my throat. I swallowed every last bit he had to offer and coughed a bit when I took him out of my mouth. He groaned and grabbed me by the tops of my arms. He embraced me and I rested my cheek against his sternum. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my curls as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"God must love me," he laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned with a smile on my face… his laugh is music to my ears.

"He's sent me the most beautiful girl that gives amazing head and that swallows!"

"Is that it?"

"No… You know I love everything about you. I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too, Paul…"

**End of Flashback**

"There's nothing to tell," I responded, "That's between Paul and I."

"What?" she exclaimed. "It had to be good if you won't spill the juicy details!"

"Well, sor-ry if I don't want to put my sex-life on display, like some people."

"So, you admit that you have a sex-life?"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her face and she laughed.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Every Time We Touch (Slow Version): Cascada**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I dug through my dresser, tossing anything aside that I couldn't possibly wear. I groaned in frustration as I threw another pair of underwear on the floor. I don't even have anything matching! I was about to give up but then I remembered the gag gift, from Kristen, that she'd given me for my birthday. I ran over to my closet and dug in there for the box; I pulled out the box, a red, strapless, dress that went mid-thigh, and my black boots with the heel. I took everything into the bathroom with me and slipped the clothes on before working on crimping my hair. When I finished, I hair sprayed my hair and swiped on some black eyeliner. I sprayed some perfume on and shut everything off before slipping on a black, short sleeve, jacket. I grabbed my keys and took off running down the stairs, grabbing my overnight bag on the way. I grabbed my keys and took off out the door before Embry could ask me where I was going.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

Bored. Bored. Bored. Jared's taking Kristen out to dinner in Port Angeles, tonight, so I have the house to myself. Right in the middle of my monologue, I heard a car pull in the driveway. Jared couldn't be home already; I got up from my chair, turned off the TV, and shuffled my way to the door. I didn't need to open the door to know who was on the other side, I could smell them… Anna. I opened the door, my eyes widened and my breathing became heavier when I saw what she was wearing; a fuck-me red dress and high heeled boots that made her look like she was walking on pencils. I could, suddenly, feel my shorts constricting on me and the predatory look she was giving me was not helping my situation, at all. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me up against the wall before nipping at my left ear and walking into living room, swinging her hips in a provocative manner. I shut the door and locked it, if this was heading the way I think it was then I needed to make sure there were no interruptions, at all. Anna leaned back against the couch and smiled as I stood in front of her; I held her face in my hands and rest my forehead on hers.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look, Anna?" I smirked as I suppressed a growl.

"No," she smiled, "But I'm sure you do."

"You're damn straight I do!"

She laughed but then got serious, "Paul…" she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"I love you and, I know we've been going out for only a month or more, but I've never felt this strongly about someone. I feel it in my gut and heart that this is right…"

"What are you trying to say, Anna?"

She kissed my lips, once, "I wanna go all the way with you, Paul… I want you to take me, all of me; in every way, shape, and form, Paul."

I licked my lips, "You do realize what you're asking for, right?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

I smirked and chuckled, "I knew there was a reason you came here, unannounced, looking fuck-me sexy."

She giggled, "I know just how to turn you on, don't I?"

"Yes…" I kissed her lips, "… you do…"

I crashed my lips to hers, burying my left hand in her curls, and gripping her hip with my right hand. She groaned and pushed herself into me more; I grabbed her ass and pulled her up, setting her on the back of the couch. I pulled the hem of her dress up to her hips and ground against her core as her legs wrapped around me. Our movements became needy, grinding and groping each other; I picked her up and smirked when I felt her bare ass on my hands… thong.

"Are you sure about this?" I nipped at her ear.

She nodded, "Yes…"

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my room as our tongues battled for dominace. She would nip and suckle on my neck as I climbed the stairs, making me trip a little. I made it to my room, shutting the door and pinning her to it as I squeezed her thighs and ground into her. I couldn't take it any more! I dropped to my knees, shoved her dress up, fisted the silky material in my hands, and pinned her to the door by the fabric of her dress. Anna leaned, weakly, against the door, gasping for breath and small whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth as the smell of her arousal became thicker. She was already so wet and I had to suppress a, feral, growl from my wolf. All that was shielding her from my gaze was the, red, scrape of lace between her creamy thighs. I couldn't take it any more… I took the lace between my teeth and tore it away from her body. She gasped and her arousal hit a new wave; she was all bare and her pussy lips were dripping, just for me. I felt drugged, drunken, intoxicated with the delicious smell of her.

"I'm gonna taste every delicious and supple curve of you before this night is through." I growled.

I began making good on my promise, making long, hot, and velvety strokes of my tongue up her inner thighs. I nipped, sweetly, on the plump inner parts of her legs and placed, hot, openmouthed kisses on the soft skin of her hips. I left no inch of her sweet skin unkissed or unnibbled. I pushed her legs apart with my hand and dipped my head between her thighs, fuck she smells good! I flicked my tongue over her tiny bud nestled in soft folds and she shuddered as she fisted my hair, leaning weakly back against the door. I grinned as I took her clit between my teeth and a new wave of wetness coated her opening, only I can make her feel like this. I teased her for a moment, running my index and middle fingertips up her slick folds, never going inside, as I sucked her clit. She was close… I thrusted my fingers inside of her, warm, heat and she groaned as her grip in my hair became tighter.

"P-Paul…" she gasped.

"Hmm?" I responded, never stopping my ministrations.

"St-stop…" she let out a strangled moan, "I- I w-want you to b-be ins-side of me the f-first time I c-come ton-night."

I pulled away from her, climbed back up her body, and kissed her passionately. I love how this girl's mind works! I ran my hands up and down her sides until I found her zipper. I unzipped her dress and she shrugged off her jacket before stepping out of her dress. I lead her to my bad and pushed her onto it, crawling on top of her. I started kissing her lips and trailed kisses down to her bra. I pulled her left nipple into my mouth, still clothed, and rolled it between my teeth as I squeezed her right tit in my left hand. Then she did something unexpected, she reached into my shorts and started fondling both my dick and balls. FUCK! This girl's gonna kill me! I ripped off her bra and she gasped and stilled her movements for a moment as I threw the scraps to the floor. She undid my shorts and I shimmed out of them and kicked them to the floor. She started stroking me and I reached down and started fingering her. If she wants to play, I'll play…

"S-stop t-teasing!" she shuddered.

"Then you stop…" I licked over my mark on her neck, from weeks ago. She groaned and let me go, I kissed her lips, "Good girl… this is about me pleasuring you, not the other way around."

"I'm all yours for the weekend…"

"A-all w-weekend?" my cock twitched and my wolf was wagging its tail at the thought of being inside of her all weekend.

"Yep," she smiled.

"In that case… I'm going to touch you, tease you… taste you…" I flicked my tongue over the mark I'd made, making her shudder, "I'm gonna give you time to decide if this is what you really want."

"Just shut up and get inside of me!" she groaned as she tossed her head from side to side, I never stopped fingering her.

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked.

I withdrew my fingers from her and sucked her arousal off my fingers as she watched with hooded eyes. Peaches and cream… I took this chance to really look at her. Her eyes were a deep blue with lust and desire, her skin flushed, and her lips swollen from my kisses. Her thighs and bare pussy were shining with her arousal and her nipples were hard peaks. I ran my left hand over the soft skin of her chest and moved it down to cup her pale flesh and ran my thumb over her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath and I leaned down to kiss her lips, softly.

"I wanna go slow and make love to you, Anna," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Please…"

I supported my weight on my forearms, next to her head, and aligned myself at her opening. I looked up into her eyes for any sign of confliction but only saw love and desire. She nodded and I pushed inside of her; she sucked in a sharp breath and I groaned… she's tight. I tried pushing in further but her walls clamped down on my dick tighter, she was grasping my arms for dear life.

"Anna," I gasped, "You have to relax… let me in."

"I'm trying, Paul," she breathed, "You're just really thick and I haven't done anything for, almost, a year."

After a few failed attempts, I buried my right hand in her golden waves and crashed my lips to hers. I licked her bottom lip and tangled my tongue with hers. She submitted and I pushed the rest of the way into her, swallowing her cry as I kissed her. I remained fully seated inside of her, waiting for her to adjust. I kept the kiss going as her walls pulsed around me and silent tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. I peppered her face and neck with kisses as the pulsing of her walls died down and she relaxed.

"Paul," she murmured.

"Yes," I responded.

"Move… now, please."

"Are you sure you're ready, Anna?"

"Yes… I'm positive."

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Okay…"

I shifted my hips a bit and groaned as I bit my lip, she's so tight. I started moving in and out of her slowly, setting a nice pace so I wasn't hurting her. After a couple minutes, Anna wrapped her limbs around me and held me close as we got into a rocking motion. I reached my hand in between our bodies and started applying pressure to her clit, making her insides tighten, her pull me closer, and her breath come out in soft, harsh, gasps as she moaned. I pushed deeper into her and picked up speed a little bit, causing her to claw at my back and moan louder in my ear.

"F-fuck!" she gasped, "F-flip me over!"

"W-what?" I asked, not sure what she wanted.

"Damn it!"

She pushed on my chest until I was on my back and she impaled herself on my dick, again. I groaned as she started riding me; I reached up and started twisting her nipples as I cupped her beautiful mounds in my hands. She moaned loudly as she slammed herself back down on me and I met her every time we came together. I reached one of my hands down and started rolling her clit between my thumb and index finger, she literally screamed in ecstasy. I smirked and groaned as her walls tightened around my dick, again. She became rougher and I grinned, devilishly; I love this animalistic side of her! I increased the pressure on her clit and she screamed that she was coming. A few more thrusts and her sweet nectar was released from her womb and coated my dick and balls, walls convulsing around me, milking me as I came, too. I shot thick ribbon after thick ribbon of my seed deep inside her. Afterwards, she climbed off of me and curled into my right side, my arm around her shoulder. Our breathing, slowly, went back to normal and I looked over to see that it was almost 10 PM… Jared will be home any minute, with Kristen. Speak of the devil… the front door opened and shut, followed by a string of giggles and kisses. They ascended the stairs and the door to Jared's room was shut, Anna lifted her head.

"Is that…" she drifted off midsentence.

"Jared and Kristen," I nodded as I smiled at her.

"Are they… Oh, my, God!" her eyes widened as we heard Kristen moaning.

"They are…"

"God… it's bad enough that she tells me everything!"

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING! Every freakin' detail! From beginning to end!"

"Do you tell her everything?"

"HELL NO! She's got a big enough head as it is!"

I laughed and kissed her temple, "Good… that's just between us."

She grinned and kissed my lips, "Yep…"

Our kiss got more heated and I pulled her up so that she was lying on top of me. Her legs were on either side of my hips, her tits pressed against my chest, and my fingers buried in her thick waves of golden wheat as our tongues battled for dominance. Kristen let out a long and loud moan… Anna grimanced and started pounding on the wall.

"Shut the FUCK up!" shouted Anna, making me and Jared let out a howl of laughter.

"Anna?" asked Kristen.

"DUH!"

"HA! I knew you two were past second base!"


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- If Everyone Cared: Nickelback**

**Krtisten's P.O.V.**

I just sat near the window as Jared, Annabelle, Paul, and I ate at Applebee's. I wasn't as talkative as usual…

"Kristen," started Jared as he put an arm around my shoulders, "Are you okay, baby? You're awfully quiet…"

I nodded and leaned into his embraced, "Just thinkin'…"

"About what?" asked Anna as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Well…" I sat up and a smile, slowly, spread across my face, "I'm going on tour!"

"Really?" exclaimed Paul, "That's great!"

"That's awesome, babe," Jared kissed my cheek.

"When are you starting?" asked Anna.

"A week after Halloween…" my face fell.

"Did you know, Jared?" asked Paul.

"Naw, man," he responded, "This is defiantly news to me!"

"Hey, come with me, Kristen," spoke Anna.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Where you guys goin'?" asked Jared.

"Bathroom," Anna and I spoke in unison.

Anna and I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom; Anna started touching up her makeup and I leaned against a wall.

"Now, you know what this means, right?" started Anna.

"No…" I shook my head.

"You have to talk to Embry…"

"Wha- h-he… he doesn't even know that I exist."

"Then make him see that you do!"

"B-but… I ha-"

"I know that you have Jared but… you don't-"she supported herself on the counter and looked down towards the sink, "You don't look at Jared the way you od Embry, Kristen."

"I don't?"

"No… I can tell that you love Embry, more. You just look at him with this longing in your eyes, like Jared's a substitute."

"He's not… you know he's not, Anna. I love Jared… just…"

"Not as much as Embry… I know..."

"Yeah… what should I do? I can't just break up with Jared and go after Embry, though."

She put her makeup in her purse and turned around, "Well… you won't have to… he has work the night of the Halloween dance, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well… what if I got Embry to go? We could get you a mask and you two could… spend some time together."

"The Halloween dance? A mask?" I laughed, "You really sound cliché…"

"So?"

"But… I can't betray Jared; I can't go behind his back."

"Then tell him… didn't he tell you that he had two reasons for dating you?"

"Yeah… because he likes me and because he wanted to help me get closer to Embry. But… things are different now… our feelings are stronger."

"Then tell him… I'm sure he'll understand…"

"Yeah… I'll talk to him later."

When we walked out of the bathroom, Jared was nowhere to be seen and there was a girl flirting with Paul. She had bronzed skin, like every La Push girl, boy-cut short, black, hair, a big chest, and long legs. I looked over at Anna but she was already storming her way over to them as the girl attempted to kiss Paul.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted Anna as she shoved her, "Keep your silicone sausages away from my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" laughed the girl, "Please, this sex pistol would never date a dwarf like you. Even this womanizer has standards…" she turned back to Paul and ran a finger down his cheek, "So, what do you say, Honey?"

"I have a girlfriend," he nodded towards a fuming Anna.

"Whatever…" she scoffed, "Call me if you change your mind…"

She walked away; Anna glared at Paul and stormed out the door.

"Anna, wait," called Paul.

"Wow…" sighed Jared as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Jared…" I sat back down in the booth and pulled him next to me, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah… what's wrong, baby?"

"Well… you know about the Halloween dance that's coming up, right?"

"Of course… what about it?"

"I was talking to Anna and she reminded me that…"

"What? Reminded you of what?"

"That… this may be my last chance to talk to Embry before I go on tour. She said that I should wear a mask with my costume and she'll get Embry to go… so we can spend some time together. I wasn't sure… I felt that I had to tell you. I didn't want to betray your trust."

"Well… I think it's a great idea, Kristen."

"I knew that you would- wait… what?"

"I think it's a great idea, babe."

"So… you don't care?"

"I do… and I know that I could lose you to him but…. I love you and, if this makes you happy, then I'm happy. If you end up choosing Embry… then I'm happy for you two. At least I would've had the honor of being able to call you my girlfriend…"

I had tears falling; I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I love you, Jared."

"I love you, too, Kristen." He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Anna!" called Paul, he grabbed my wrist, "Wai-"

"Don't!" I jerked my hand out of his grasp.

"Anna, just hear me out!"

"Why would I want to listen to you?"

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what?" I turned around, "How you could let that girl hang all over you, knowing that you had a girlfriend? Or how I was the one that had to keep the girl from kissing you. What am I? The Monday one; what, did I get my day wrong?"

"Anna… no, you're the only girl I see and want. I didn't even realize what she was trying to do until you pushed her."

I crossed my arms, "I don't believe you…"

"Look… I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I love you and I would never cheat or betray you, Anna. Ask anybody I've never said 'I love you' to any girl I've been with. You're everything to me… you're perfect."

"You really don't see girls like that anymore?"

"No… just you…"

"Okay… I'll give you another chance, don't fuck it up."

"Thank you…"

Jared and Kristen came out and Kristen looked like she'd been crying. They were still holding hands, so they couldn't have broke up. Kristen explained to me that she asked Jared about the Embry situation, in the car, and that I should talk to Embry about the dance later. We went to the Halloween store and got our costumes. I managed to create and outfit like Juliet's, in the movie with Leonardo Decaprio, Paul created an outfit like Romeo's, and Kristen got a gray wolf-girl costume and a silver mask to go with it. I got a costume and mask for Embry, as well. After I dropped everyone off at their houses, I went home myself. When I got home, Embry was listening to music in his room. I could hear the lyrics as I climbed the stairs… It sounded like Kristen's voice.

Embrace the silence

Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel

Taken all that you wanted

Now there's nothing that can change the way I feel

I knocked on his door and he opened it, not a second later. I tossed the bag with his costume in it at him and walked in his room.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Costume, you like Phantom of the Opera, right?" I responded.

"Um… yeah…"

"Good… who sings this?"

"Amy Lee… the song is Sick by Evanescence."

Hmm… not Kristen… why does Evanescence sound familiar? Oh, yeah! Kristen's going on tour with them! Well… Amy Lee, at least. That's her idol…

"Why'd you get me a costume?" he asked.

"'Cause… you're going to the school dance, this weekend." I smiled, "You're gonna meet someone, very, special, Embry."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you her name… she'll tell you, if she wants to."

"It's not Holly, is it?"

"Ew, no! This girl is sweeter, kinder, gentler, prettier, and more likable than Holly."

"If I didn't know better… I'd think that you were trying to set me up on a blind date." He smirked.

"Yep… and I'm making you go. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine… I'll go…"

"Good… now go try on your costume."

"Why?"

"That way I know if I need to pick up a bigger size."

"Whatever…"

He grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom to change. As he dressed, the song had changed and I laid back on his bed as I listened to it.

So go and tell all your friends that I'm a failure underneath

If it makes you feel like a bigger man

But it's my- my heart, my life that you're callin' a lie

I've played this game before

And I can't take anymore

I feel it coming over me

I'm still a slave to these dreams

Is this the end of everything?

Or just a new way to bleed?

Embry came out of the bathroom and I sat up. I smiled when I saw him in his costume; he had on a tux. The jacket was very old timie style, the back extended to his knees, and his pants went up to his bellybutton. Despite the fact that it was a vampire costume, it made a very good substitute.

"How do I look?" he asked as he stood in front of the mirror.

I took the mask out of his hands and put it on him, "Perfect, she'll love you."

He smiled and blushed at my comment; I gave him a hug. Five more days and he'll be wearing this, dancing with Kristen, and having the time of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And you thought that she was gonna be pregnant... tsk tsk. Next is the Halloween dance... what's gonna happen? Stay tuned! ;)


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Before I'm Dead: Kidney Thieves**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Great… a blind date, thank you, Anna. I brushed out my hair and put my mask on; how she managed to find a white mask that only covered a portion of my face, like the actual Phantom of the Opera mask, I'll never know. I was ready and we headed out the door, as we got closer and closer to the school, I started getting nervous. What if Anna's friend doesn't like me? What if my shyness kicks into overdrive and I start blushing really bad? What if I'm so overwhelmed I can't speak? What if-

"Embry!" shouted Anna.

"Huh?" I jumped.

"Are you alright?"

"Nervous…"

"I can see that; you're blushing really hard and sweating like a pig!"

"Sorry… It's just… what if she doesn't like me?"

"Embry… That wouldn't even happen if it were possible."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" she parked, "Come on…"

We walked into the gym; there were orange and black, streamers, balloons, table clothes, etc… Anna took my hand and led me through a crowd of people, to a table. There was a girl sitting there in a silver she-wolf costume and silver mask. Her costume was a dress that went a little up her thighs from her knees and had long, wide, sleeves and a hood with wolf ears sewn onto it. She had long, dark brown, hair coming out of her hood and extending down to her waist. I could see the wolf tail hanging off the side of the chair, from her costume. The cuffs of her sleeves, hem of her skirt, edge of her hood, and edge of her boots had gray fur. Anna towed me over to the table and the she-wolf looked up and smiled as she saw me. A blush spread across my cheeks as I met her hazel eyes… I felt the air shift around me and I could only see her. I felt joy, warmth, and love spread through my body and fill me up from head to toe. So soon and unexpecting… I've found my imprint… and I have no idea who she is. She stood up and I could see her cheeks tinted with a blush, as well.

"H-hi," she smiled.

"H-hi," I stuttered back.

"I'll leave you two, now," smiled Anna, then she walked away.

"S-so…" she blushed harder.

"D-do you wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure…"

I took her hand and led her into the crowd of costumes. When we were in a good spot her blush got deeper as the song changed into a slow one; my blush got darker, too…

"Slow song," I smiled bashfully.

"W-we can go sit back down," she suggested.

"No," I shook my head.

I took her hand in mine, again, and pulled her close. I put my hands on her waist and hers were on my chest. Her blush darkened and she hid her face in my chest. I leaned my chin on her hood and sighed, deeply. I breathed in deeper and I smiled when I caught her sent underneath her perfume… peppermint and chocolate. I continued to hold her as we swayed from side to side, she started talking and we stayed the same way as she did.

"Embry Call", she started," you make a handsome Phantom of the opera."

I smiled," You make a beautiful she- wolf…."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome… what's your name? I think that it' a little unfair that you know mine, but I don't' know yours."

"I'll let you call me by middle name… you have to find my full name out on your own."

"Okay, that's fair … what's your middle name?"

"Daisy…"

"Daisy… That's cool, way better then Steven."

"Steven?"

"I know …. It's ridiculous…"

"No … I like it, Embry Steven Call. It's cute…."

"Thanks..."

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray **

**Oo, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah **

**Now that your rose is in bloom **

**A light hits the gloom on the gray**

She looked up at me and, before I could think, her lips were on mine. My eyes widened for a moment before I melted into the kiss and blush spread across my creeks. I move my hand up to cup her face and she pulled me closer by the lapels of my tux. The first time I get to kiss my imprint and I don't have to worry about making the first move. She did something, completely, unexpected… she pushed her self away from me and covered her mouth as her cheeks tinged pink.

"I'm sorry…" she blushed.

"No..." I pulled her to me, cupped her face and pressed my lips, softly, to hers before I pulled back and spoke," I liked it.."

She crashed her lips to mine for another moment longer and smiled as she pulled back," you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

I smiled and I pulled her in a hug and she relaxed against me

**You remain **

**My power**

**My pleasure**

**My pain**

She smiled up at me," Every time I hear this song, from now on, I'm gonna think of us."

I smiled back, so am I …" she cocked her head to the side smiled, softly, what?"

" I miss your long hair, Embry…" she combed her fingers through my hair then hugged me, tightly, "It was beautiful… you're beautiful."

I kissed the top of her hood, "I think you're beautiful, too, Daisy."

"Let's go sit down…" she dragged me back to the table and we sat down.

She was about to start talking but the lights went out and there were startled gasps as people quieted down. The music stopped and a chaperone had a flashlight and got on the stage.

"Please, don't panic," he started, "It seems as if we've blown a fuse. Someone is going to fix it, just hold tight, thank you."

"Come with me…" Daisy whispered in my ear.

She towed me down the hallways, with her, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course, Embry!" she giggled.

She led me into a class room and shut and locked the door behind me. With the moonlight shining through the window, I could see that we were in the choir room. She walked over to a harp, which had been brought into the choir room earlier this week, and sat on the chair. I sat down and she started playing and singing.

**Turn out the lights  
>Feed the fire<br>Till my soul breathes free  
>My heart is high<br>As the waves above me**

**Don't need to understand  
>Too lost to lose<br>Don't fight my tears  
>'Cause they feel so good<strong>

**And I, I will remember how to fly  
>Unlock the heavens in my mind<br>Follow my love back  
>Through the same secret door<strong>

**Look past the end  
>It's a dream<br>As it's always been  
>All life lives on<br>If we've ever loved it**

**And I, I will remember how to fly  
>Unlock the heavens in my mind<br>Follow my love back  
>Through the same secret door<strong>

**I, I will remember how to fly  
>Unlock the heavens in my mind<br>Follow my love back  
>Through the same secret door <strong>

I walked over to her, took her gently by the arms, and sat with her on the steps, underneath the window. That's the thing I love about the choir room; the risers are the floor. I pushed down her hood, pushed her hair off her shoulders, and rested my left hand on the column of her neck.

"I have to make sure you're real…" I spoke as I moved in closer to her face.

"Kiss me…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

I encased her bottom lip with my lips and my wolf was howling in victory that we had our imprint. Our one kiss turned into more and we moved down to the floor-floor. My back against the wall underneath the window, her lying in between my legs, my hands on her cheeks, her hands on my chest, and our lips still moving together. Our kisses became more passionate and I started blushing… How the FUCK is it possible to get hard from just kissing? No, tongue, just lips! She stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes to see that a cloud had covered the moon, making the room darker. She put her cheek against mine…

"Embry," she whispered, "are you… hard?"

I blushed harder and nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" she pulled back and smiled, affectionately, as she took my mask off and grabbed my chin with her thumb and index finger; she rest her forehead on mine, "Embry Call, you beautiful, beautiful, boy… I wouldn't care either way. But… I like to know that I can turn you on that much, just from kisses." She kissed my lips and started unbuttoning my shirt, "Let me help you with this…"

She trailed kisses down my chest, "Nuh… w-wait, you don't have to- ugh…"

She released me from my pants and started stroking me, "I want to, Em. I want to make you feel good, too."

The combination of her hand on me and her nipping and kissing my chest and neck was driving me nuts. The first time I'm ever touched sexually and it's by my imprint; how lucky am I? Being a virgin… I wasn't gonna last long… and I didn't. I started thrusting into her hand and she slipped my hand underneath her v-cut, and bra. I squeezed her breast and she moaned as I nipped and kissed her neck. I told her I was cumming and her moaning my name was beautiful…

"I'm cumming…" I moaned.

"Whisper it to me," she purred.

"I'm cumming…" I whispered, huskily, in her ear.

"Ah… Embry, you sound so sexy when you do that… Cum. Cum for me, Embry…"

I groaned and she slowed down her hand as I shot strip after strip of cum onto my stomach and chest. She let go of me, got up, and came back to me with tissues; she cleaned me up and I situated myself in my pants. She smirked at me…

"What?" I asked.

"You've got cum on your lip," I started to reach my hand up but she stopped me, "Let me get it…" she licked my bottom lip, seductively, then, bit my bottom lip and kissed me. She chuckled, "All better, now… You taste good."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and crashed my lips to hers. I pulled her onto my lap, so she was straddling me, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I groaned and ran my hands up and down the outsides of her thighs, earning a moan from her. I slipped both of my hands under her skirt and traced the edges of her panties against her thighs. She started shaking and moaned against my lips as she pulled me closer then pushed me away.

"Embry…" she groaned, "Nuh-no…"

"Please," I whispered against her lips," let me touch you "

"No…. this was about me pleasuring you…."

"Are you sure?''

She kissed my lips, once, and helped me up, "let's go…"

I buttoned my shirt back up and she took my hand. She led me out of the choir room there was light on in the hallway.

"Close your eyes" she smiled and I closed my eyes. She put something in I'm hands, kissed my lips, and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget me, Embry.

"Never…" I shook my head.

She stated waling away and I opened my eyes to see her walk down the black hallway as she started singing.

**In sleep he sang to me**

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me **

**And speaks my name **

**And do I dream again**

**For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind**

Her footsteps and voice disappeared; I looked down and saw that she had put her mask in my hands. I smiled and held her mask to my chest. I jumped and almost dropped her mask when I heard a glass shattering scream come from the hallway behind me. I ran towards the sound of the scream and ran into Paul.

"You heard it, too," I asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "what was that?"

"I don't know," we heard the scream, again, "this way…"

We ran down another hallway and gasped when we saw Holly's lifeless body on the floor. We heard a crash and we looked down the hall.

"Go," he urged. "I'll take care of Holly…"

I took off down the hallway, following the sickly-sweet smell of vampire, as I stuffed Daisy's mask in my pocket. DAISY! Shit, I can't let them get to her, she just left! I ran faster and saw the vamp come into view. The vamp had on a flannel shirt, cargo shorts, and a beanie. It took off out the doors, towards the forest, and I took off after it. I chased it into the forest, caught up to it, and tossed it against a tree. The tree fell over and I stood on the vamp's arm and, when it looked up, I saw that it… was a girl.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

She smirked, "She deserved it…"

I snapped her neck and tore her apart, and burned the pieces. When I got back to the school, the cops were there. I found Paul and sat next to him… over all I had a good time. Paul gave me a ride home and; when I walked in, Anna was in sweats and a t-shirt on the couch, eating potato chips and watching a horror movie.

"How was your night?" she smiled.

I sat next to her and sighed, "Amazing…"

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Her middle name…"

"Oh?"

"Daisy…"


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Satellite Heart: Anya Marina**

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

"Man…" sighed Anna as she helped me pack, "I can't believe you're going on tour."

"I know…" sighed Leah as she helped gather my sheet music, "I can't believe my favorite cousin is leaving me!"

"Hey," exclaimed Seth as he put my CDs and movies in a suitcase, "She's my cousin, too!"

"Shut it, squirt!" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

Anna giggled and I smiled as I grabbed my photo album and started inserting the photos I'd printed off. There was one of Anna and Paul, Anna and I, me and Seth, Leah and Seth, Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily, and many others. The ones that head caught my eye were of me and Embry; there was one of us dancing and another of us kissing. Anna knows just how to capture the most perfect and tender moments… I reached across my desk and smiled as I held his mask. Embry didn't even notice that I had taken it, but he has mine; if he noticed, he didn't miss it.

"I gotta go, Kristen," waved Seth, "I'll see you later though!"

"Okay," I nodded.

"Now that little children ears aren't present, spill about the dance," smiled Leah.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you two sneak away…"

"Oh…" I blushed and looked down.

"It's gotta be good if you're blushing! SPILL!"

"W-we made out…"

"And?"

"I sang and played the harp for him."

"And…"

"I… gave him a hand job…"

"Oo… he had to have liked that."

"Why? It was just a hand job… nothing special."

"Honey… Embry's a virgin, in every sense of the word."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I didn't know…"

"It's okay… I'm sure he wouldn't trade what happened for the world."

"Anna…" I picked up some scissors, "It's time…"

"What?" exclaimed Leah, "No! Your hair is beautiful! Don't cut it!"

"Leah… I want to…"

"You mean, you want to make it harder for Embry to figure out who you are." Smiled Leah.

"No…" Anna shook her head, "She doesn't want him to know she's famous."

"Is that true?"

I nodded and gave the scissors to Anna, "It's time…"

I relaxed as Anna put the towel on my shoulders, pulled my wet hair out of the bun, and started snipping. When she was finished, I dried my hair and straightened it. I started doing my makeup…

"You better donate all this to Locks For Love!" scolded Leah.

"I am, mom! Dios mío eres peor que mi madre!"

"Oh, no! Don't start speakin' Spanish on me, now!"

"Alright… I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later." Waved Anna.

"Bye," Leah and I said in unison.

"Now…" started Leah, "I want some answers!"

"About, what?" I asked as I pulled off all my clothes.

"I want details about Call! Is he a good kisser? I know, for a fact, that he has never kissed or made out with anyone."

"Except, Holly," covered my chest with my, black, leather corset, "Tie this up for me, please…"

Leah started pulling the strings and tying them, "Holly doesn't count because, A, she's dead and, B, she, literally, stole Embry's first kiss. She was always trying to get Embry to sleep with her, but every time he said 'no' because he was waiting for the right girl. Not some two-faced whore…"

"Well…" I gasped, sharply, as she tightened the strings, "I was the first to touch Embry, sexually, that means-"

"You must be the right girl for him…"

"He couldn't have decided that I was the right girl for him in little less than two hours."

"Well… have you ever known Embry to make a rash or bad decision?"

"I guess not…"

"See… now be happy that you were his first, official, kiss, make out, and hand job."

"Id love to do more," I licked my top lip as I smirked and waggled my eyebrows.

"I'm sure you would…" she rolled her eyes and tightened my strings.

She finished tying my corset and I put on a, black, tattered tutu and fishnet tights. I pulled on my combat boots and made sure I had everything gathered around. Leah helped me get my suitcases by the door and then I went back upstairs and started to finish putting my photo album together. Leah had left and I went over and started playing one of Evanescence's songs. I got a text from an unknown number and it said 'look behind u'. I turned around and my face broke into the biggest smile, ever, as I gasped.

"Amy!" I shouted and ran over to give her a hug.

She laughed and hugged back, "Nice to see you, too, Kristen."

"I wasn't expecting you so early!"

"I know; I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished…"

"Come on… I wanna take you somewhere."

"But my suitcases-"

"Already in the bus…" she smiled.

"We're touring in you bus?" I squealed.

"No…" she pushed me to the front door, "Close your eyes, Kristen."

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes and she led me outside.

"Open them…" she spoke.

I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a tour bus with me on the side and my name next to me. The picture was of me in my blue, deep v-neck, shirt, my hair curled and being blown away from my face, and my skin tanned from Spring Break in California, a year ago. My name was in fancy lettering, but not cursive. I ran onto the bus and I could hear Amy laughing behind me as I did. There was maroon carpet, Ecru walls, a black couch, bunks, farther back, with black privacy curtains, and a long, black curtain at the very back. I pushed the curtain aside and smiled. There was a queen size bed, taking up all the floor space, drawers built into the wall on my left, a shelf, right next to the bed with candles, and a picture of a wolf above the shelf. The bedspread was all black and the sheets and pillow cases were dark red. I shut the curtain and turned back around to see Amy leaning against the counter.

"Like it?" she smiled.

I grinned, "I love it!" I gave her a hug, "Thank you, Amy…"

"You're welcome… but there's one more surprise."

"Really? Come on, Amy… the tour bus is enough!"

"This surprise isn't from me…"

"It isn't?"

She led me out of the tour bus and down the beach. When we got to a big party on the beach, everybody looked at me and shouted 'congratulations'. My cheeks tinged pink and Anna came up and hugged me.

"I hope you like it," she smiled.

"But- Anna… you said we were gonna celebrate later!" I whined.

"I lied!"

"Is… Eh-Embry here?"

"No… Aunt Tiffany is taking him to see his grandparents on the Makah Rez."

"Who's Embry?" asked Amy. "Your boyfriend?"

"She wishes…" sighed Anna, no hint of laughter or sarcasm in her voice, "Poor girl has been in love with him since she found out boys don't have cooties."

"I'm gonna go talk to Emily," I blinked back tears.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Kristen walked away and I continues to talk to Amy Lee.

"Wow…" sighed Amy as we sat on a log.

"He just doesn't see her, for some reason." I shook my head, "He did at the Halloween dance though… but he still didn't know who she was, she wore a mask."

"Did she make the most of her night with him?"

"Yeah…" I looked over at Kristen, "She did…"

Kristen enjoyed her party; she smiled, laughed, and talked with everybody. Amy signed several autographs, even one for me, but she still enjoyed herself. Later on, I saw Kristen talking to Jared and she looked pretty serious. When she finished talking, they hugged and he gave her a peck on the cheek before they went their separate ways. Kristen came over to me and sat down on the log.

"Where's Lahote?" she asked.

"He's getting me a salad," I responded, "What's up with you and Jared/"

"We broke up…"

"Why?"

"I can't do long distance…"

"Is it that or is it Embry?"

"A little bit of both… you never told me what you and Paul did during the dance."

I smiled, mischievously, "Had some fun in the Chemistry room."

"We sure did," smirked Paul as he sat next to me.

"For once," started Kristen, "I don't wanna know what happened. See ya later..."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Paul, when Kristen walked away.

"Her and Jared broke up," I answered.

"They did?"

"Yeah, but it seems like they left each other on a good note. I mean, they hugged and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, so…"

"Do you know why they broke up?"

"She said it's because she can't do long distance relationships."

"Do you believe her?"

"No…"

"Embry?"

"He's always daydreaming; he's barley getting any sleep. He's either awake all night or her wakes up from a dream, sweating really bad. I hear him crying out 'Daisy' in the middle of the night, ever since the dance."

"Daisy?"

"Kristen's middle name…"

An hour or two passed and Kristen's tour bus had rolled up next to the beach. We all went over to her bus and she gave everybody hugs and pecks on the cheek, even me. She was about to get on the bus, but she turned back around, ran over to Leah, and took her hands in hers.

"Come with me," smiled Kristen.

Leah looked towards Sam and he smiled and nodded. Leah ran onto the bus with Kristen and we waved as the bus rolled away with Kristen and Leah waving from the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Dios mío eres peor que mi madre!<strong> means **My god you're worse than my mother!** Thank you **BlueEyedCountryGirl**, **AkiRawr101**, **Olivia**, **JenniDrocks**, & **Black0or0White** for sticking with us! This book isn't over yet! Next chapter is about Embry's take on everything after the dance!Please, review! :)


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- A Cross and a Girl Named Blessed: Evan's Blue **

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Two months… no scent of peppermint and chocolate. Two months… I've been slipping up wit patrols and my grades. Two months… I've been absolutely miserable, knowing that my imprint is far away from me. I don't know how I know, but I can feel it…

"That's it!" shouted Anna as she flung herself off the couch and ran up the stairs. She came back down and flung a CD into my lap, "Stop moping and go listen to it! Also, read the thank you's; now get! You can thank me later!"

I stood up and started making my way to my room, never taking my eyes off the cover. Unchained… by Kristen Young… the cover was of a girl lying on top of a piano in a skirt and tank top, the picture was black and white. I shut my door and went over to my CD player; I started the CD and sat in my chair at my desk. I opened the album credits and gasped… there was a close up of her face. Eyes… those eyes… Daisy… Kristen Young is… Daisy… I snapped my head up when the first track, the instrumental intro, was over and the next song started. I know this song… I was expecting Amy Lee's voice, but it wasn't her.

**How can I pretend that I don't see,  
>What you hide so carelessly?<br>I saw her bleed,  
>You heard me breathe.<br>And I froze inside myself And turned away,  
>I must be Dreaming.<strong>

We all live, [and]  
>We all die, [but]<br>That does not begin to justify you.  
>It's not what it seems,<br>Not what you think,  
>No, I must be dreaming<br>It's only in my mind,  
>Not real life,<br>No, I must be dreaming!

Hope you know I've got to tell someone,  
>Tell them what I know you've done.<br>I fear you, but spoken fears can come true.

We all live, [and]  
>We all die, [but]<br>That does not begin to justify you.  
>It's not what it seems,<br>Not what you think,  
>No I must be dreaming!<br>It's only in my mind,  
>Not real life,<br>No I must be dreaming!

**We all live, [and]  
>We all die, [but]<br>That does not begin to justify you.  
>It's not what it seems,<br>Not what you think,  
>No I must be dreaming!<br>It's only in my mind,  
>Not real life!<br>No I must be dreaming!**

Not what it seems,  
>Not what you think,<br>I must be dreaming...

**Just in my mind**

**Not real life**

**I must be dreaming…**

I smiled; the sound of her voice brings me back to that night. Then again… so do my dreams… I flipped through the album and admired her pictures. I have such a beautiful and perfect imprint… how did I get so lucky? She's so incredible… so… indescribable. I finished listening to her CD, and I had a smile on my face the entire time. I fell asleep with her album credits in my hands, on my bed, and a smile on my face.

"Embry…" she whispered in my ear, "Embry…"

"Kristen…," I whispered and turned my head to the side.

I felt her lips brush against mine and captured them in a kiss. She moaned and I trailed kisses down her neck from her lips. She let out soft moans of pleasure then pushed away from me. I opened my eyes and saw her standing in front of me, wearing a black, silk, night gown. I felt my cock swell at the site of her… thin spaghetti straps, a small V at the neck, and the hem just covering her mound and showing off her creamy thighs. She took her hair out of the pony tail and shook her hair as it cascaded down her back, to her waist. One of her straps fell and I could see the outline of her breast. She moved the strap back onto her shoulder, not even realizing what that small action did to me. I got up and stood in front of her… her eyes flickered up to me and I smiled, softly, as I brought the strap back down, off her shoulder. She blushed and I, softly, captured her full lips, once more, as I moved my hand up to cup her left breast in my hand. She moaned and arched into my hand as I continued to lavish her lips and neck with kisses. I felt her unbutton and unzip my shorts, I groaned as she pushed them off my hips and they slid down to my ankles. She started kissing down my chest and I made no move or sound to stop her. If she wants to, she can… I closed my eyes and gave into the feel of her hand caressing me.

"Kristen…" I moaned.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the site of my room and an aching hard on. Nothing I'm not used to… ever since that dance, I'm constantly having hot dreams and waking up with morning wood. The only difference is that I know exactly who she is and what she looks like. Well… maybe not all of her, but the feel of her silky smooth skin will always be ingrained into my memories. I groaned as my dick twitched; I pulled off my shorts and got up to lock the door. After I locked the door, I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled my briefs down enough to just free my dick. I grasped my shaft and imagined that it was Kristen's hand as I stroked myself. Just picturing her, the way she was in my dream, was enough to make me cum. I groaned and threw my head back, in pleasure, as I whispered Kristen's name. I grabbed tissues and cleaned off my stomach, then situated myself back in my briefs. I pulled the covers back and covered myself as I tried to get back to sleep. The rest of the night was dreamless and I woke up to the feeling of someone ripping the covers away from me.

"Get up, Embry!" shouted Anna.

"What time is it?" I asked, not willing to open my eyes.

"Ten, in the morning, so get your lazy ass up!"

I buried my face in my pillow and shouted, "No!"

"I'm gonna throw toilet water on you!"

"No, ovaries! You won't!"

"I have heels on…" she clanked her heel against the floor.

I shot up, "I'm up!"

"That's what I thought…" she smirked, "Now, get dressed and come on!"

"Why?"

"It's Christmas, you moron!"

"Oh, yeah… family stuff…"

"Yeah… so get dressed…"

She left, slamming the door behind her, and I got out of bed and stretched. I grabbed Kristen's CD and put it into my computer so my media player could rip the tracks. I jumped in the shower and couldn't help but think about the night of the dance. Just remembering the feel of her breast and hard nipple on the palm of my hand, and the feel of her touching me, was enough to get me hard. Aw, man… not now! I tried to ignore my problem and continued to wash my body, purposely ignoring my erection. In the end, I couldn't fight it… I wrapped my hand around my cock and started pumping my hand. I thought about my dream and how good her skin felt, how she smelled, her silky hair, and her hands and lips against skin. I bit my hand to stifle a moan as I came against the shower wall in front of me. I rinsed the cum off the shower wall and rinsed my body off, before turning the water off. I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around my waist as I stepped out of the shower. I went over to my computer and started to sync Kristen's CD to my IPod as I grabbed my, white, button down shirt, my, black, dress pants, a pair of socks, and some underwear. I locked my bedroom door and got dressed, then I combed out my hair and sprayed on some cologne. When I finished getting ready, I took my IPod and stuffed it in my pocket; and I put my laptop in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. For breakfast, I grabbed three cereal bars and took a bottle of water out of the fridge, very, very, small for a wolf's appetite. I got in the car and sat in the back seat with Anna. Anna had curled up into a ball with her headphones in her ears. She was wearing a, red, sweater, a red, plaid, skirt, black tights, and her black, ankle, boots with the heel. I put my earphones in and started listening to Kristen's CD as my mom started driving. The song name was "Meant to be Alone"…

**This song is an original of LittleWolf21, please, do not take without permission!**

**Why am I feeling tears inside**

**Why do I feel like I want to cry?**

**Why do I feel so empty?**

**Why am I falling in love with my enemy?**

**Is there a drug for this love-sick heartache?**

**Can I save myself or am I too late**

**Can't someone jump in and rescue me**

**Or am I already gone with the breeze**

**Why am I feeling tears inside**

**Why do I feel like I want to cry?**

**Why do I feel so empty?**

**Why am I falling in love with my enemy?**

**I feel so lost, can someone, please, RESCUE ME?**

**Why can't I breathe when he's looking at me?**

**Cupid has shot me**

**Oh- lucky me**

**Is this a phase**

**Will I be normal again?**

**Why am I feeling tears inside**

**Why do I feel like I want to cry?**

**Why do I feel so empty?**

**Why am I falling in love with my enemy?**

**They say it's a dream… so why are there scars?**

**They say it's a phase, but it's in the stars…**

**They say, in my mind, he's a shattered mirror…**

**So why is there glass on my floor?**

**I hate myself, ruled by my life away from home**

**I don't know why I feel for you, when I'm meant to be alone**

The next one was called "Helpless"…

**This song is an original of LittleWolf21, please, do not take without permission!**

**Immobilized so helplessly**

**By the waves… crashing above me**

**Watching as my ocean turns blue**

**I've lost my grip on what is true**

**Drown my heart and force it to beat**

**While they whisper to me through dreams**

**Fight through this pain**

**As numbness overcomes me again**

**Die with my restless waves**

**But who will cry where I lay?**

**Immobilized so helplessly**

**By the waves… crashing above me**

**Watching as my ocean turns blue**

**I've lost my grip on what is true**

**Drown my heart and force it to beat**

**While they whisper to me through dreams**

**Emotions coursing through me in vain**

**I care but it's something you'll never say**

**So much, still to understand**

**Still, you refuse to hold my hand**

**Immobilized so helplessly**

**By the waves… crashing above me**

**Watching as my ocean turns blue**

**I've lost my grip on what is true**

**Drown my heart and force it to beat**

**While they whisper to me through dreams**

When we got to Grandma Johanna's house, I put my stuff in the pouch on the back of the seat and helped my mom and Anna carry food and gifts into the house. After everything was situated, Grandma Johanna embraced Anna in a hug.

"You look beautiful, my dear," she smiled as she held Anna close.

"You, too, Grandma," laughed Anna.

"You've grown up so much!" she gave me a hug, next, "So have you, Embry… I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you the last time you visited."

"It's okay, Grandma," I shook my head.

We set the table and helped my mom and Grandma get the food on the table. After everything was set, my cousins, my aunt Natalie, my uncle Ray, and my mom sat down at the table to eat. A little into our meal, Anna ran to the bathroom and threw up… she claimed she was sick. She does look a little pale… after we ate, we opened our gifts. The only one I was really grateful for… was Amy Lee's autograph, from Kristen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Thank you to all of our gracious readers who reviewed on the last chapters! We hope you keep with us! Next chapter... something happens between Anna and Paul; Embry ends up getting in the middle of it... till next time! :)


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Forgive Me: Evanescence**

**Anna's P.O.V****.**

I looked at the three tests on the bathroom sink... all positive. Shit... I pulled out my phone and started to create a text message. I reread everything I had written and deleted; I retyped a different message.

**Meet me the cliffs**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I shoved my phone in my pocket and waited for Annabelle. A few minutes later, she pulled up and I smiled as I ran towards her and kissed her lips. She had a blank expression on her face and I got worried as sat down on a rock, next to her. I looked into her deep, sea green, eyes and she gazed back into my eyes.

"Paul..." she started, her voice shaking, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, panicked, "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?"

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong? I need you, babe!"

"Paul… no, that's not it!"

"Is there someone else, Anna?"

"What? Paul, shut up! You're making an ass out of yourself!"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course, you are!"

"Are you fucking someone else?"

"Paul!"

"Is this how you were with Ty?"

"No, Paul, listen to me!"

"Do you even love me?"

"Yes! Of course, I do, Paul!"

"I can't tell!"

"How can you, possibly, not tell?"

"You're always grieving over Ty; I'm your boyfriend!"

"He was my first, Paul! I think I have a right to grieve!"

"You lost him, almost, a year ago!"

"I had a kid with him! I miss both of them!"

"Well… why don't you go live with his sister, then?"

"You know how complicated things are over there!"

"I don't care! At least you'll be able to see your precious boyfriend and son!"

"You don't care? They're dead, Paul!

"I don't care! You, obviously, love them more them me!"

"I only love you, Paul!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are…would you even be with me if your son was still alive?"

"Yes!"

"You're still lying to me!"

"Oh, is that how you see me? Well, then… I should've listened to Kristen and Embry. We're just too different to be in a stable relationship with each other."

She started walking away and I grabbed her arms and turned her to face toward me.

"Anna," I started, "I'm sorry… that's not what I meant! "

"Yes," she replied, eyes tearing up, "it is…"

"Please, Annabelle, wait! I'm sorry, please, forgive me."

"Let me go, Paul…."

She wiggled out of my grasp and I let her go. I put my head in my hands and took off towards the forest. I phased, min-stride, and bolted into the woods.

**Anna's P.O.V**

I continued crying as I slammed the front door shut. I stomped up the stairs and walked to my room, I was about to go in but went to Embry's room instead. His door was wide open, so I knocked on the door frame. He looked up from his computer and smiled but it faded when he saw my tears.

"What wrong, Anna?" he asked.

I was about to answer him, but clamped my hand over my mouth and ran into his bathroom. I lifted up the toilet seat and threw up my dinner, from earlier. I flushed the toilet and started crying as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, "I squeaked.

"For what?" he asked.

"I've been sneaking around with Paul… we got in a fight today."

"Did he hit you?"

"No... But his words were like a slap in the face."

"You're lying…"

"I am not! Why does everyone think I'm lying?

"You are… Anna, you have bruises on your arms!"

"He didn't hit me…he tried to stop me from leaving."

"That isn't any better… he still hurt you."

"I should've listened to you and Kristen. I'm, sorry…"

"That's okay… at lest you're safe."

"Embry… there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I- I'm p-pregnant…"

Embry stormed away and I chased after him.

"Wait, Embry, don't!" I shouted after him. "Stop, Embry, please." The door was about to hut, "He doesn't know!"

The door slammed shut and I fell to my knees, crying with my head in my hands. The door opened and I looked up too see Aunt Tiffany walking in. She shut the door and put the groceries down before kneeling next to me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart. " She crooned.

"Aunt Tiffany," I started, "I need to tell you something."

"Of course… anything, dear."

"I'm pr-pregnant…""Oh… well… thank you for telling me. We can start preparing… where's Embry?"

"Out to find the father…"

"Paul?"

"Yeah… I was gonna tell him earlier today, but he thought I was gonna break up with him. So, we ended up fighting."

"He doesn't know?"

"No… not yet… I'll tell him, when things have calmed down."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…"

"I need a shower…"

"Okay… I have to go back into work. We're all going to talk about this later, with Paul here, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I'll be home late, so make sure you take care of yourself… baby momma."

I gave her a small smile and retreated upstairs. I grabbed sweatpants, a sports bra, a sweatshirt, and a pair of underwear. I sighed heavily, started the shower, and stripped down, facing away from the mirror… I couldn't bear to see the bruises. I stepped under the spray of the shower and sighed, deeply, as the hot water enveloped me. I could feel the cold and tension from my body. My mind just couldn't help but drift to thoughts of what our future could look like. Will Paul and I live in peace with our children running around us, Christmas card worthy, or will I be bruised and my kids be maimed as well? I shuddered as I started washing and, when washing my arms, I noticed the bruises. They were perfect impression of his hands and they were already blue, black, and purple. I hope it didn't look like this when Embry saw them, something tells me that they weren't but it's gotten worse since then. I sighed and rinsed; I finished up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I sighed deeply when I could see the bruises clearly in mirror and looked away in shame. I can't believe he did this to me… I thought he was different. I wrung out my hair in the sink and dried off my body. I slipped on all my clothes, quickly, so I didn't have to see the bruises.

**Embry's P.O.V**

I opened the door and let go of Paul's shirt as I pushed him over the threshold. Paul landed on the floor and got back up, immediately, glaring at me.

"Do something," I challenged, "I will take you down for what you've done to Anna."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Anna!" I shouted.

"What?" she groaned.

"Come here, please!"

I could hear her feet thumping on the stairs and saw her coming down. She stopped midway and started to turn around, but I ran over and grabbed her wrist; instead of her arms.

"Anna…" I started, "Do you have something to show Paul?" she shook her head 'no', "Anna…"

"What?" started Paul, "What's going on?"

"Take your sweatshirt off," I told Anna, sternly.

"But-", she started, "I'm only wearing a sports bra on underneath this."

"I don't care, we're family… show him."

"Embry… don't make me do this, please."

"Show him, Anna…"

Her face twisted into one of sadness and I grabbed her arm, gingerly, to show Paul. Paul's mouth dropped open and started reaching for Anna, but I stopped him. Paul's eyes started tearing up…

"I'm so sorry, Anna!" he choked out, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…" she started.

"No!" I shouted, "No, it's not! You bruised her, you idiot! This is exactly why I told you to stay away from her!"

"I'm sor-" he started.

"Just leave, Paul…" sighed Anna with tears in her eyes.

"Anna-" I cut him off as Anna started ascending the stairs.

"Stop right there, she doesn't want to talk to you", I pointed out.

I pulled him out the door and he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry," Paul said with tears still fresh in his eyes.

I glared at him, "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

"I- I can't believe I did that to her."

"Neither can I… she's your fucking imprint, Paul!"

"I'm so sor-"

"Save it!"

I slammed the door and locked it. I climbed the stairs and could hear Anna crying. I went to her room and knocked on the door, softly.

"Come in," sniffled Anna.

"Hey," I smiled, softly, "You okay, now?"

She nodded, "Thanks for not telling him."

I sat next to her, "It wasn't my right to share…"

"Thanks… I appreciate it…"

"You're welcome… we're family, no matter what."

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me, tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course…"

I shut off the lights and slid in next to her. I held her close, protectively… Kristen's only been gone for two months and all hell breaks loose. Damn…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There's Chapter 15! Woo! We are doin' good! Review, please! :)


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Forever: Jennifer Lopez**

**Kristen's P.O.V**

"How's tour treating you, Sweetie?"

"It's great, Mom…" I responded, half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing," I lied, "Just a little home sick, is all."

"Hmm… well, you'll be home soon. Besides, your last two concerts are very close to home anyways."

"Yep… Seattle and Port Angeles; I can't wait to come home…"

"Oh, neither can we, Sweetie; we miss you so much."

"I miss you guys, too."

"Have you talked to Anna, recently?"

"Not recently, why?"

"So… you don't know that she's pregnant?"

"What?" I shouted.

"Oops…"

"How is it that you know, before me?"

"Tiffany told me… it's only her, Anna, Embry, Paul, and me that know. Well… now, you, too… I gotta go."

"¡Mamá!"

She hung up and I growled as I punched in Anna's number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," I growled.

"What did I do?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I just found out, a few days ago, myself! Who told you I was pregnant?"

"My mom…"

"How'd she find out?"

"Your Aunt Tiffany told my mom… so the whole reservation probably knows, now."

"Great…"

"Yeah… so, what are you and Paul gonna do with a baby on the way?"

"I don't know… we're kinda in a fight, right now."

"Aye dios mio… do you two ever get along?"

"Yes, we're just not, at the moment."

"Whatever, I gotta go and help set up the stage."

"Where are you guys at, now?"

"Seattle…"

"I might come and see you perform, tonight."

"Good luck with that, tickets are all sold out."

"Oh…"

"Bye, Anna…"

"Bye, Kristen… break a leg!"

I did my concerts for the next few days, then headed home. Amy and I talked on the way back to La Push.

"I had fun, Amy," I smiled.

"So did I…" she returned my smile, "We'll have to get you more gigs, next time."

"Definitely…"

"We're here…"

I stood up and so did she, "Guess this is goodbye…"

She pulled me in for a hug, "Not forever; just make sure we keep in touch."

"Of course…"

I got off the bus and gasped when I did.

"Eh-Embry?" I stuttered.

"Hey, Kristen," he blushed.

"Embry…"

I dropped my bags and ran into his arms with tears in my eyes. Our lips melded together instantly and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. We broke our kiss for air…

"I've missed you," he smiled, "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"How'd you figure out who I was?" I asked.

"Anna gave me your CD for Christmas… I recognized your eyes… and your voice." I blushed, "You're much more beautiful in person."

"Thanks, Embry…"

He helped me get my bags into the house and we walked along the seashore, afterwards. When Embry grabbed my hand, he looked puzzled as he felt the palm of my hand. He felt my forehead, my cheeks, and pressed his lips to mine. He still looked confused, but I was enjoying him touching me, even if it wasn't as intimate as I wanted.

"Kristen," he started, "do I feel warmer to you?"

"No," I shook my head, "you feel normal, why?"

"I need to take you home, then."

"Why?"

"I'll have Sam explain it to you…"

"Okay?"

Embry took me back home and had my mom take my temperature. My temp was 103.5! I felt totally normal, though. It's impossible… Embry said that he was calling Sam. I tried getting up and that's when the problems started. My bones burned and I crumpled to the ground in pain. Embry ran over to me and, as he helped me up, I saw his eyes darken with lust and something animalistic. He pulled me closer to him and ran his nose up the column of my neck as he inhaled, deeply. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the welcomed intimacy and pleasure. Embry, abruptly, pulled away from me and said that he had to go get Sam. I stood there, feeling shocked and a little rejected at what had just happened. My stomach growled and my mom sat me down at the table. She threw a bag of Family Size Doritos at me and I ended up eating the whole bag. What the hell? My mom put a big bag of Hot Cheetos in front of me and I scarfed them down, too. I don't understand… I'm still hungry! I chugged half a gallon of milk and Sam and Embry walked in.

"Can I speak to you, Kristen?" asked Sam.

"Of course," I nodded.

He sat down and retold me the legends. I wasn't really drawn into the conversation, until he told me that the legends were true. He told me that, pretty much, everybody I knew was a wolf. He, Jared, Quil, Jake, Seth, Paul, Leah, Brady, Collin… even Embry. He told me I was going to change, next.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Are you serious? That's fucking awesome!"

"Kristen!" my mom shouted, "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry… but, that's awesome! I'm really gonna be a wolf?"

"Yes… but, there's a big difference between your transformation and Leah's." explained Sam.

"What is it?"

"We need to know something before we tell you."

"Anything…"

"Are you, currently, on your monthly cycle?"

"Yes… what's that got to do with- wait… do you think I'm in Heat?"

"Yes… you, really, know your wolf facts."

"Is that why Embry…"

"Yeah…," blushed Embry, "sorry about that. You just smelled so good. I couldn't help it…"

"Wait," interjected my mom, "is Embry the only one affected by her Heat Cycle?"

"No…," Sam shook his head, "I'm also affected by it, but I'm imprinted, so it's not as strong for me. But… if it affects me, then, it will also affect all of the males in the pack, including Seth."

"What about Quil?" my mom sounded worried, "I mean, he's already imprinted on Claire, so he won't be attracted to her sister, right?"

"Like I said, all males will be affected, but I will do my best to make sure that Embry is the only one that ever gets near your daughter like that."

"Wait," I interrupted, "what do you mean, Quil's imprinted on Claire? What's imprinting?"

"It's best if Embry explains that one to you."

Sam and my mom left the room, leaving Embry and I sitting alone at the table.

"So," I broke the silence, "what's imprinting?"

"Well…," he hesitated, "imprinting is where our inner wolf selects a mate for us. When we imprint… nothing else matters, only our imprint. We have to be whatever our needs us to be. A father, a protector, a brother, a friend… a lover."

His eyes raked over my body and I shuddered at the lustful gleam in his eyes, "Y-you've imprinted on m-me?"

"Yeah…" he moved closer to me and leaned in towards my face, "you smell so good, Kristen. Can I kiss you?"

"Uh-huh…"

He leaned in closer and we both gasped as our lips came together. He held me closer to him by my back as I arched into him and my fingers twisted into his hair. His hair's gotten longer… I like it. I groaned as he picked me up and set me on his lap. I moaned as I ground against his, obvious, erection and so did he. He bit my bottom lip and I drew in a hissing breath as I smiled. So much for, notoriously, shy guy, Embry Call. He started kissing down my neck and I moaned as I tilted my head back, for easy access.

"Damn, Embry, get it," I opened my eyes to see Quil smirking. The smirk fell from his face and he came closer to me, "Whoa… she does smell good."

Quil started moving towards my neck and I heard Embry growl at him. Like, literally, growl at Quil!

"She's mine," he growled, again, as he nipped my neck.

Those two words coming out of his mouth, like that, made me even wetter. His protective and possessiveness was so damn HOT! Quil backed away and went away; Embry kissed his way up to my ear.

"You're my, sexy, she-wolf," he licked the shell of my ear, "Mine!"

I shuddered as a new wave of heat shot down my body, "Yours…"

He started kissing down my neck again as he started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I started to purr and didn't even notice that I did, until Embry said something.

"So, sexy…" he growled, "I love it when you purr for me, Kristen. So, beautiful… I want you, so, bad, and right now!"

"That's not gonna happen…" we both looked over to see Sam standing there, "… you cannot mate with her, while she's in Heat."

"Why," asked Embry.

"It'll be too easy for me to get pregnant," I finished, sadly.

"Well… can we do other things to subside her Heat?" he asked, hopeful.

"No…" Sam shook his head, "It would be too tempting for you two to go farther."

"Okay, Sam," I sighed as I got off Embry's lap.

"Kristen," Embry grabbed my hands as he stood up. He pressed his lips to my cheek, "I promise I'll come visit you as often as possible."

"Okay…" I nodded, sadly.

He pressed his lips to mine, briefly as Quil walked in. Embry pulled me in for a hug and held me close to him.

"Are you really gonna keep them apart, Sam?" asked Quil, "Look at them… their imprint bond is so strong, already."

"I know…" he sighed heavily, "Alright, alright! Embry, you can stay the night with her. Just don't have sex! And, if you do, use any form of protection you can! We don't need any pups around here, already." Embry and I snorted, "What?"

"Try telling that to Paul," I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Sam…", sighed Embry, "Anna's two months pregnant."

Sam stormed out of the house, with Quil behind him, and my mom came in the kitchen.

"Claire's asleep, your father won't be back until tomorrow evening, and I have to go into work," she explained, "So, behave!"

"We will," I smiled.

"Good… good night, you two."

"Night, Mom…"

"Good night, Mrs. Young…"

After she left, Embry picked me up bridal style and took me up to my room. After I told him where my room was, he went inside and shut the door with his foot. He put me on the bed and got on top of me as we started kissing. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He smiled as he finished unbuttoning my shirt and I shrugged it off. He sat up with me and settled me in his lap as he tossed my shirt to the floor.

He saw my green bra and smiled, "My favorite color…"

"I know…" I blushed.

He undid the clasp on my bra and I slid it off my arms and onto the floor. He gasped and bit his bottom lip as he held my boobs in his hands. He leaned his head down and captured my left nipple in between his lips. I moaned as I held him closer to me and twisted my fingers into his hair. He sucked for a moment, then switched to the other nipple. I tugged at his hair and he kissed his way back up to my lips. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned when I could taste his pumpkin spice flavor on my tongue. He pushed me until I was on my back with him on top of me, again. He kissed down my body and kept eye contact with me as he undid my pants button and zipper with his teeth. I got wetter at the sight and his eyes darkened to almost black as he tugged my jeans and underwear down my legs. I clamped my legs shut and he gave me a confused expression until I nodded at his still clothed state. He got off my bed and pushed his pants and briefs off and stepped out of them. I was so mesmerized by the sight of his naked body that my legs fell open. He breathed in sharply and, before I knew it, he was back on top of me kissing my breath away. I couldn't help but kiss back; he pulled away and kissed to my ear.

"I have to taste you," he whispered, "we shouldn't have sex, because of your sister in the other room, but I still wanna taste you."

"Please…" I whimpered.

He kissed his way down my body and settled in between my thighs. Just the feel of him so close to where I wanted him was enough to make me even wetter. I knew I had to be soaked as he ran a finger down my slit. He whispered something about me being beautiful and I moaned as he ran his tongue up m slit. He groaned as he pulled me closer to his face, by my hips, and ran his tongue across my clit. I grasped his hair and groaned as he started making figure 8's on and across my clit. He slid a finger into me as he continued the figure 8's.

"Embry!" I gasped as I sat up.

He pushed me back down onto the bed and kissed my lips, once, "I've got ya, Kristy…"

I smiled at the nickname he'd given me and he moved back down to resume what he had started. I groaned as he put his finger back in me and started sliding it in and out. I looked down and we made eye contact as he slid another finger into me. I drew in a shakey breath as he lapped at my clit and he never broke eye contact. He pumped his fingers faster and I felt like I was only holding on by a thread. He nipped at my clit and I felt that thread break. I groaned as I released and Embry, literally, cleaned me of every drop. I fell limp against the bed and Embry crawled back up my body. He kissed my lips once and I, lazily, kissed back. I felt so drained of energy, but I reached inbetween our bodies anyway. I was shocked when I felt his hand wrapped around him self with liquid running down. I looked down to see that he had already otten himself off.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I couldn't help it…"

I kissed him, "It's okay… I'm really tired anyways."

He let out a laugh and started reaching for a tissue, "I forgot about that part of the change."

I stopped his hand and pulled it down to lick off the cum. I let go of his hand and licked my lips as I smiled, "You taste so good…"

He crashed his lips to mine, "That was so hot… you taste good, too, Kristy."

I yawned, "Love the nickname… Embry…"

"Sleep…" he kissed my cheek.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I woke up and tried to pull Kristen closer to me. Problem was… she wasn't in bed with me. I sat up and looked around her room; I heard the sink running and relaxed back on her bed, again. She came out of the bathroom and I bit my lip at the sight of her naked body. She smiled, drew the covers back, and slipped in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"How'd you sleep," she asked.

"Best sleep ever," I smiled, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Starved…"

I laughed, "Besides that, Kristy…"

"My body feels like it's on fire."

"Yeah… you're warmer that me. You're really close…"

"Mm-hmm…" she lay on top of me, "I'm really close…"

"Kristen…" I kissed her lips.

She sat up and turned her head as she started to cough. She tried getting out of bed and ended up landing on the floor. She started going into a coughing fit and started growling in between coughs. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the back door with her. I could smell Quil in the house so I made a dash for the trees. She started growling and struggling in my arms. She pushed herself out of my arms and phased before she hit the forest floor. I jumped over her and phased in mid-air. When I turned back around I saw a white wolf with light reddish-brown fur on her head and down her back and top of her tail. She's beautiful…

**What the hell? **Her thoughts screamed. **I'm a wolf already? Damn… that was quick.**

**Kristen… **I nudged her neck.

**Embry? **She stood up and wobbled a little. I helped her get her balance. **Thanks…**

**You're welcome… You're very beautiful…**

**I am?**

I projected the image of her wolf to her. **Yes…**

**Whoa… that's me? I'm hot!**

I laughed. **Come on… let's go get something to eat at Sam and Emily's.**

**Okay…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for your patience! There is a lot going on at the moment, but we will try and update soon! What did you think about Kristen's transformation? Review, please! :)


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Anywhere: Evanescence**

**Anna's P.O.V**

"You've reached the voicemail of Kristen Young. I'm not here at the moment, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

I hung up and sighed deeply; that's the tenth time I've called with no answer. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the lunchroom as the bell rang. I sat at a different table then Paul and tried texting Kristen, again. That was the 25th text I'd sent... no answer, again. I got my salad and water bottle and sat back down, glancing at my phone as I at. When the bell rang, I threw my trash away and went back to pick up my books. On my way out, I noticed someone walking into the lunchroom. Kristen was hand-in-hand with Embry as he kissed her temple, making her smile and giggle. When they sat down, Embry put his arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him as their lips met. I didn't know they were dating, now. The warning bell went off and I hurried back to class. When seventh period rolled around, I went up to Kristen and Embry in Gym.

"Hey, Anna," greeted Embry, "I never said thank you for hooking Kristen and I up. Thanks..."

"Uh-huh, don't mention it," I waved him off, "Kristen, why haven't you answered my calls or texts?"

"Oh," she looked caught off guard, "I-uh... left my phone at Emily's house, the other day, and haven't been by to pick it up, yet."

"Ah..." I didn't believe her, "I see..."

When we were finished changing, I walked out of the locker rooms and saw Embry, Jake, and Quil chasing after Kristen. Jake picked up Kristen by her waist and... WAIT! Did he just... inhale along her neck? Don't be stupid, Anna. You're just worked up because of the baby and Kristen not answering her phone. I looked closer and saw that she had the same tattoo as the rest of the boys. I scoffed and stormed over to her.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I grabbed her arm.

"Get off me, Anna!" she pushed me away, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Since when are you part of Sam's cult?"

"That's none of your buisness! Plus, it's not a cult, so back the fuck off!"

"Wow..." I scoffed, "you really are obsessed with him. So obsessed that you would join his gang!"

"Anna, leave her alone," exclaimed Embry as he started wlking away from me, all the guys hanging off Kristen's arms like she was the hottest fuck around.

"Look at you, Kristen," I shouted at her, "All of these guys hanging around you... is my cousin not enough? You're such a SLUT!"

She whirled back around and got in my face, "Look here, Barbie! Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can talk shit to or about me. You don't even know what I've gone or been through! The guys are helping me... and so is Sam."

"Come on, Kristy," Embry spoke in her ear, "Let's go..."

**Kristen's P.O.V.**

I was still fuming after Gym. Instead of putting my clothes back on, I just left my tanktop and shorts on, and took my bag out of my locker. I went into the girls' bathroom and just put my jeans and t-shirt on in there, so I didn't have to see Anna. Embry was waiting outside the bathroom for me; I took his hand and we got our things from our lockers. On our way home, Embry sat on hte inside and I sat on the outside. Nobody sat in the back, besides us, so I laid across his lap and he smiled down at me. He bit his bottom lip and snuck his hand up my shirt. I smiled and moaned, quietly enough so only he could hear, as he went under my bra and started brushing his thumb across my nipple. When my nipple peaked, he removed his hand from my bra and movd my cup so my nipple was visible through my white shirt. I felt his dick twitch in his pants and he leaned down to take my nipple in his mouth, shirt and all. I bit my lip to stifle a moan and he moved his hand down my body, to cup my mound. I ground against his palm and felt so close to orgasm already... Damn Heat! A few more rubs against his hand and I came in my jeans. My body tempurature was so high that my pants dried shortly after. He let me go and I adjusted my boob back into my bra. He had me put on his jacket, to cover the still wet spot on my shirt, and we got off at my stop.

As soon as we were through the front door, we dropped our stuff on the floor and pulled each other closer. I shrugged off his jacket and we took off our shoes before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues explored each other's mouths. He carried me up to my room and shut the door behind us. He set me back down on the floor and we removed each other's shirts. He pulled me closer to him and nipped at my ear.

"Let's do it," he growled.

"But-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"I want you... right here," he ghosted his lips across mine, "right now..."

My wolf forced me to give in, "Take me..."

He attached his lips to mine and I moaned as he crushed me against his chest. I pulled him closer by his shoulders and he pushed my bra straps off my shoulders and smiled, softly, as he kissed down my neck. I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, I smiled when I felt him so hard in his briefs, already. I kissed down his neck and down his chest, biting his left nipple then licking it once, before kissing down his toned stomach. He sighed/moaned softly as I, open mouth, kissed his hardness through the fabric of his briefs. He groaned as I pulled his briefs down and his erection hit my cheek with a defined 'slap'. I grasped his dick and ran my tounge up the side, to the head, and dipped my tongue in his slit. I enveloped the head with my tongue and he groaned, then he drew in a shakey breath. I took his dick in my mouth as kept my tongue against the underside as I sucked. He gasped as he fell back against my bed and grasped the edge of it as he leaked precum. Aye dios mio, he tastes good! I started deepthroating him, to the best of my ability, and he gasped and groaned as he gripped my bed tighter.

He gasped, "K- Kristen... I'm- I'm gonna..."

And, with that, he came and I swallowed every bit. He loosened his grip on my bed and hunched over as he tried to regulate his breathing. I stood up and he watched as I slid my jeans and underwear down my legs, then my bra down my arms. I saw his dick twitch and smiled; my little virgin, Embry. He moved so he was sitting up on my bed, the right way, and I smiled as I climbed on top of him. His dick was in between my folds and I smiled at the contact. I couldn't help but rub against him, it felt so good! He moved to try and stop me, but I got myself off before he could. He looked at me with disbelife...

"Did you just-" he started.

"Yep..." I grinned.

"On my-"

"Mmm-hmm..."

He crashed his lips to mine, "I have to be inside you, whether you're lying down or not."

"Alright, then," I laid back and pulled him down with me. I helped him find my enterance and he groaned as he pushed all the way in, "Better?"

"Oh, God... I'm inside of you. I'm really inside of you," he kissed my neck, once, "You feel so good, Kristy."

He continued kissing my neck and I moaned, "Then start moving..."

"Are you sure?"

"Si... quiero que me toques, Embry."

"God... it's so hot when you speak Spanish. I just-"

"Shhh..."

I kissed him softly and moaned when he moved a little. Who would've thought that I would be here, like this, with Embry Call? He started moving and I moaned as I bent my kneew and buried my fingers in his hair while we kissed. He was going slowly, but it felt so passionate and sensual. I groaned and so did he as he pushed into me harder. He sped up a little and we started breathing heavier as he spread my legs as far as they would go. He slipped his hand underneath me and lifted me up by the small of my back, a little, as the other hand rested on the inside of my thigh. I lifted my other leg up and put it on his shoulder, moaning at the feeling. He groaned at the new angle and drew in a shakey breath. He started going harder and I groaned as he kissed my neck. He ran his tongue up the side of my neck and I shuddered and moaned as my eyes rolled into the back or my head in sheer pleasure.

"Fuck," he groaned, "I can't hold on much longer, Kristy"

"Just let go," I whispered, "I'm ready when you are, Em."

He pushed into me as much as he could and held me close as he reached his breaking point. I moaned as I felt the Heat subside a little. We kissed and laughed as both of our stomachs growled. He kissed the tip of my nose then off of me. He sat up and smiled softly as he focused on nothing in particular, day-dream like. I scooted towards him and touched his thigh He looked up at me...

"Is something wrong, Em?" I asked.

"No," he smiled, "everything is perfect... I'm glad I waited for the right girl. I'm glad I waited for you..."

We kissed and I smiled, "Let's go get something to eat..."

I got up and he smiled at me as I put on my black, silk, robe. I ran downstairs and back up in a minute. I threw his basketball shorts at him and he put them on. We held hands as we went to the kitchen and let go when we got there. I reached up into the cupboard for a big bowl and felt Embry come up behind me. After I got the bowl, I set it on the counter and turned around in his arms. I smiled as we kissed and he picked me up and set me on the counter as our tongues tangled, and he ran his hands up the outsides of my thighs. I smelled someone else in the house and looked towards the archway to see Seth round the corner as Embry continued to pepper my neck with kisses. He saw Embry and I and rolled his eyes as he walked back to the front door.

"Why do I even bother coming over after school?" he grumbled, then the door opened and shut.

I couldn't help but laugh! Poor, Seth; that's the second time! Embry shook his head and let me get down, after the episode. I got us cherries out of the fridge and put some in the bowl after rinsing them off. Embry put the cherries back and I got a couple water bottles. We went into the living room and Embry sat on the couch. After getting the remote, I sat across his lap and he smiled at me as he kissed my cheek. I turned on the TV, but we didn't pay attention. We fed each other cherries until they were gone and I set the bowl down on the coffee table. I plucked a stem out of the bowl and put it in my mouth. A few seconds later, I pulled out a knotted cherry stem. Embry crashed his lips to mine and kissed down my neck. I smiled and he stopped; he broght my legs up more and slid the other hand underneath me. I kept my legs up as he grabbed the edge of my robe. He opened it until my right boob was free and grasped at my flesh, squeezing softly. My legs fell and he moved so his knee held them up. He removed his hand from my boob and started sucking on my nipple. He slid a finger into my wetness and I groaned at the feeling. I pulled him out of his shorts and started stroking him in time with his finger. He put another inside of me and I tightened my grip on him. I pushed him away and pulled his shorts down more, before impaling myself on his shaft.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I groaned when I felt her walls around me, once more. I opened her robe and it fell from her shoulders, to her elbows, as she started sliding up and down on me. I couldn't help but watch as her, beautiful, full breasts bounced as she moved. I cupped her soft flesh in my hands as I kissed her neck. She moaned and I smiled... her neck must be her weak spot. My wolf was screaming, MARK HER, but I resisted the urge. He walls clamped down tighter on me and I groaned... I'm not gonna last long.

"K- Kristen," I stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me, unless I'm giving you a hand job or head," she panted.

I nodded and released everything I had, inside of her. Any feeling of worry or doubt was erased by the feeling of her release dripping onto my legs. She fell against my chest, exhausted, and I could tell her Heat was quenched for now, because her arousing aroma had diffused. She looked up at me and our lips met as our eyes closed. Dispite her being tired, our kiss was firey and full of energy. I picked her up and walked up to her room, my dick still inside of her and my shorts around my right ankle. When in her room, I kicked off my shorts, shut the door, and laid down with her, on her bed. I started kissing her neck as I got on top of her, still inside of her, and she moaned as she closed her eyes. I could hear her start purring and put my eat to her chest... beautiful. I kissed back up her neck and licked the spot I wanted to mark.

"I'm gonna mark you now, mi chica de lobo," I whispered in her ear.

"Please," she whispered, dazed with pleasure.

I kissed her neck, then sunk my teeth into her flesh. She groaned and orgasmed from the intense pleasure. I let go of her skin and licked my mark as she started purring, again. I licked at the wound and she smiled, softly, before kissing down my neck and returning the favor. I groaned and released inside of her as pleasure jolted through my body like and electric shock. I rolled off of her and lay down next to her. She got up after a few minutes and put her robe back on. She picked up her clothes and mine, and kissed me once, saying she was going to wash our clothes. She left and came back with Ramen Noodles. I sat up and she handed me a bowl. She slid in next to me and I couldn't help but smile at my little wolf. I lost my virginity to my imprint, my imprint is an amazing and beautiful girl, and sex is mind blowing when she's in Heat. What more could a guy, or wolf, ask for? After eating, we got in the shower...

"You are so beautiful, Kristy," I whispered in her ear as she grabbed the shampoo.

"So are you," she smiled.

I took the shampoo bottle out of her hands, "Let me..."

"But-"

"No, but..." I put some shampoo in my hand and started massaging it into her hair... her hair! "Kristen?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your hair?"

Her hair was only to her shoulders, now.

"I chopped it off," she sighed, "When I came back, I didn't want you to remember me as 'that famous girl'."

She rinsed out her hair and, when she finished, I pulled her in for a hug.

"I could never think of you, like that," I assured her.

She looked up at me, "I realize that, now..."

I kissed her, tenderly, and she sighed. Her arousing aroma resurfaced and I could feel the wolf inside, clawing to get out. Who would've thought that I, shy, nerdy, scrawny, half-breed, Embry Call, would imprint on a girl that NEEDED sex for a week out of each month? Either the spirits are showing sympathy for my dead beat father, or they love me... I'm betting on the latter. We finished in the shower and, when we got out, wrapped up in towels. I went up behind her and smiled when I saw my mark on her neck and hers on mine. I bent down and started kissing her neck and shoulder; she moaned and leaned her head back as I moved my left hand up to her neck and my right to her shoulder. I inhaled up her neck and got hard, just from her scent, I want to taste her skin, again. Her knees almost gave out as I licked over my mark on her creamy yellow flesh. I dropped my towel and hers fell as I turned her around and set her on the counter. She clawed at my chest as she licked her mark; the pleasure felt so good and made my dick twitch. I pulled her to the edge of the counter and slide into her warm heat.

"Embry," she gasped as she moved, like she wanted to climb up my body, "Oh, God... you feel so good!" she grinned as she kissed me, "Against the door... be rough with me." she whispered in my ear, "Let the wolf out to play..."

I picked her up and slammed her against the door as she groaned. My right had against the back of her neck and my left against the small of her back held her closer to me as I slammed into her, once. She groaned as she held me closer and moaned as I continued to pound into her. This is a completely different experiance from lovemaking, and it feels so much better! I kissed up her neck and took her bruised flesh, from my mark, in my mouth and rolled it between my teeth. She moaned and pulled me closer as a growl ripped through her chest, a growl rumbled in mine, as well. I felt a new craving and suddenly craved her taste more. I took her left forearm and sunk my teeth into her flesh, drawing blood. She moaned and I released her arm, afterI had swallowed the red liquid. I pressed my right forearm to her open mouth and she sunk her teeth into me. She let go and licked the blood off her lips and gasped for breath. I pressed my lips to hers, tasting myself on her tongue as I pressed our open wounds together. The cuts burned for a few seconds, but the burning turned into pleasure. Soon, she came and I did, too, at the same time. I moved so my back was against the door and sank down to the floor with Kristen still impaled on my, now flaccid, dick.

"Embry," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I think we need to break out the Legends..."

"Me, too..." I nodded.

She got off me, "I have a First Aid Kit in the cupboard."

I couldn't help but get turned on by the sight of her naked body. Soft paleish- yellow skin tone, dark dark head off hair, flat stomach, ful breasts, a soft mound with only a thin strip of hair, and a nice firm ass. She came back over to me and I saw that she was still bleeding from her arm; I looked down and saw that I still was, too. They'll probably be healed by tomorrow morning... Kristen cleaned my wound and wrapped gauze around it; I did the same to her. She looked like she was about to pass out. I picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter, me inbetween her legs. I took a washcloth off the shelf and wet it. I wipped off my mouth then cleaned the blood off her lips. Her eyes darkened with lust and I leaned in slowly nad captured her lips in a sensual kiss. I pulled back but couldn't help leaning in for more. I cupped her neck in my hands and continued kissing her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine.

**The Next Day**

I woke with a jolt and tried to adjust to the sunlight streaming in Kristen's window. I smiled as I looked down at my sleeping angel... her curls were splayed messily on me, looking like a halo as she slept on my chest, her face smoothed from worry, lashes seeming to just kiss the tops of her rosey pink cheeks, full pink lips, and beautiful, glowing skin. Her bandaged arm was lying against mine, her breasts crushed against my stomach, her left hand in my right, and our legs intertwined. I admired the contrast in our skin tones, her skin being a paleish- yellow tone and mine being a dark caramel tan. Kristen started to stir and I smiled as she looked into my eyes, she smiled back. We kissed, then she laid back on my chest, looking at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back. She lifted her head, "Do you hear that?"

I listened closly and heard whispering downstairs. Kristen shot out of bed and slipped on a sports bra and spandex shorts, I followed suit and put on my shorts. We heard footsteps, rapidly, thumping up the stairs. The door flung open and we saw Leah, face flushed with anger.

"How could you?" she screamed.

"What?" asked Kristen, worried.

"You know what!" she wailed, "How are you able to go into Heat, but I'm not?"

"I don't know, Leah, I swear!"

"You're a liar! A fucking liar, Kristen Young!"

Kristen started shaking as her face got red with anger. I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, running out of the house as she screamed at Leah and Leah screamed at me.

"Don't you take her away from me, Call! I'll beat your ass, too!"

"Shut the hell up, Leah!" I shouted back at her.

"Don't call me a fucking liar, when you've been fucking Jake behind everyone's back!" screamed Kristen.

I put Kristen down, when we were in the back yard, and held her back by her shoulders. I noticed Anna standing on the back porch. Oh, no... I get why Leah's doing this, now.

"That's none of your buisness, or anyone elses!" Leah shot back.

"He's a minor, Leah!" argued Kristen.

"Age of consent is 16..."

"Yeah, consent of the parents, you could get arrested! Plus, he's Nessie's imprint!"

"So? It's not like Hell's Bells and Edwierd are ever gonna let Jacob, actually, date Loch Ness."

"Why do you have to take your shit out on everybody else around you? Grow the fuck up!"

"One, because I can, and, two, you had sex with Embry, didn't you?"

"That's none of your buisness, Leah!"

"No... but it is Sam's."

Kristen growled, "You're always trying to find excuses to run back to Sam! He doesn't want you, you fucking SHREW!"

Leah's face flushed with rage and she said, in the calmest and most malicious tone, "At least I didn't get raped..."

Kristen growled and I backed away as she phased. She growled and snapped at Leah, then ran into the forest. Anna passed out and I glared at Leah.

"Why?" I asked.

"Anna deserved to know what kind of child she was having and with what kind of person." she stood her ground.

"Not like this... that was horrible. I don't think Kristen's ever gonna forgive you." Leah shrugged, "You know, Kristen's the only one that was ever on your sid. I hope you realize, you just lost the only person that believed in you." she looked shocked and I sighed, "Better make that two..."

"You believe in me?"

"Did..." I turned towards the forest, "Take her home..."

I phased and took off, following Kristen's scent.

**I'm comin', baby...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed Embry's first time! If you want me to explain what they did, review or PM me, Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey, and I will explain, because we will only cover briefly what they did later on. We are working on wrapping this story up and starting others, so, hopfully, you will choose to read others. Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey is accepting requests for an imprint story for anyone that wishes to have a story or one shot done for them, or a story or one shot of any of the catergories on her profile. Thank you, please, review! :)


	20. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the slow update! We have the next three chapters written, it's just a matter of getting them typed up and posted. Plus, it doesn't help that Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey is writing, like, 10 stories at once. But it all works put in the end!

**Warning:**This chapter will contain a mild rape scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Broken: Seether Feat. Amy Lee<strong>

**Embry's**** P.O.V.**

I ran through the trees and followed Kristen's peppermint and chocolate, mixed with arousal, scent. Her mind was mixed with anger and hurt, what I saw made me want to cry.

**Flashback**

She was walking home from school, age 13, and somebody grabbed her by her shirt. They covered her mouth and carried her into the forest. They threw her on the ground, she hit her head on a fallen tree, and he threw her cellphone into a crick. He pulled out a box cutter, knelt down in between her legs, and slashed her shirt and bra open. She started crying as the man went under her skirt, tore the underwear from her body, and pushed a finger into her.

"No!" she started hitting him as he undid his pants, "Please, leave me alone!"

He pressed the box cutter to her throat, "Make one more noise, or move, and I'll slit your throat, little girl!"

She stopped struggling and he thrusted into her, stealing her innocence with one, quick, thrust. She whimpered, tears started streaming from her eyes, and he just shoved into her over and over again. She shut herself down and the last thing she saw was the police pulling away her attacker... Joshua Uley.

**End of Flashback**

When I found her, she was crying and lying on her stomach, still in wolf form. I, slowly, walked up behind her and sat down.

**I can't believe she said that. **She whispered.

**Neither can I, **I sighed, **Are you okay, though?**

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Embry.**

**It was a painful, horrible, and traumatizing experience, but... you survived. That's all that matters, now.**

**I wish the pain would just go away... **She whimpered, **Embry... Please, make me feel good.**

I went closer to her, **What do you want me to do, Kristy?**

She put her butt in the air, **Make me feel good...**

I suddenly knew what she meant... sex in wolf form. I laid on my stomach, behind her, and nudged her tail to the side, with my nose. I stuck my tongue out and licked her slick folds. Oh, God... she tastes even better in wolf form! I nuzzled her slick snatch and moved my tongue in and out of her warm heat, rhythmically.

**Nuh, Embry... Oh, God! **She moaned.

**Fuck! **I groaned. **Tastes so good... More!**

**Please... Fuck me, Embry. I need you...**

I mounted her, **You ready, Kristy?**

**Mmm-hmm...**

I buried my knot, deep, inside her heat and groaned at her tightness. I started sliding in and out of her and she moaned. We could feel the pleasure that the other was feeling, and it was euphoric. The feeling of the sensations running through our bodies, together, was something else... and I craved more of it. I thrusted harder and faster into her, just to feel more of that double pleasure, and she was enjoying it! Just when I thought I was enough, her mind started to delve into her fantasies... I welcomed it.

She fantasized about us having sex against a tree in the woods, in the ocean, on the cliff we jump off of, and in a different bed, her mind stayed on this one. I would be on top of her, the blood red sheets would be covering us from the waist down, lit candles on both sides of the bed, on shelves, me whispering sweet nothing's in her ear as I kissed her neck and made love to her, and, when she looked up, she could see us having sex, in a mirror. I got turned on by the image she was projectin. I noticed that, in her little fantasy, I had my long hair, like it was before I had to cut it... she wants my hair long, again, I can tell. We phased back, unwillingly, while still having sex and I missed the feeling of double pleasure, already.

"Uh... don't stop," she moaned.

"Never..." I promised.

I loved the way I had her, pinned underneath me, as if I had just slid into her while she was lying on her stomach. She fisted the grass with both hands as she moaned. I slid my left arm underneath her body and held her close, by her waist, as my right hand held her right hand, that fisted the grass. She moaned, loudly, as she released all she had and I hit my peak right after her. We stayed still and I kissed her back, from one shoulder to the other.

"I love it when I'm covered in your scent," she told me.

"I love covering you in my scent," I whispered in her ear.

I noticed a waterfall and slipped out of her, making her groan at the loss. I helped her up and we went over to the water. We stepped into the water and I held her close to me, her back against my chest.

"Sex in the water?" I smirked.

"You saw that?" she asked, I could tell she was blushing.

"And the sex against a tree... on the cliffs..." I kissed the back of her neck, "But where were we in your last one? I liked that one..."

"I did, too... We were on my tour bus."

"Mmm... I'd like to do all of that with you. Let's start now..."

I moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. She moaned, then started fighting me, a little...

"Wait," she started, "aren't you the least bit curious why we changed back, unwillingly, from wolf form?"

"Yeah..." I moved to her ear and whispered, "but I'm more curious to see how sex with you feels in water."

She turned around, smiled, straddled my lap, and put her arms around my neck, "What have I done to you?"

"Made me the luckiest, and happiest, guy alive." she smiled and blushed. "I love you, Kristen Young."

"And I love you, Embry Call..."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

**2 Months Later**

4 months pregnant, my baby daddy is a giant fucking wolf, my cousin and his "imprint", my ex-best friend, are wolves, and Kristen looks like she's gaining weight. I don't understand how she's gaining weight, her and Embry fuck ALL THE TIME!Stethoscope and I walked up the stairs and went into my room. He put our stuff on my bed and helped me sit down on my bed, even though I didn't need it. He handed me my bag and I got my homework out; I looked up and saw Embry and Kristen walking by my door. They stopped for a moment and we all stared at each other before their shoulders slumped and they walked away. I sighed heavily and rubbed my stomach as I leaned my head back against the headboard.

"You're gonna have to face them, sooner or later," sighed Seth.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes, "have you noticed that Kristen's put on some pounds? You'd think that fucking my cousin would be enough of a workout for her."

Seth looked at me in disbelief, "Anna!"

"What? It's true..."

"No, it's not! She's two months pregnant, with twins!"

"What?"

I ran down to Embry's room and tossed open the door. He was holding Kristen as she cried, and glared at me. Oh, dear... she heard what I said.

"Did she-" I was cut off.

"Every word," he glared, "... and so did I. How could you?"

"I swear, if I would've known-"

"Don't even try that!" shouted Kristen as she turned to glare at me, "You've just proved that there is no hope of friendship between us, again!"

I was defeated... She turned back into Embry's chest and I left the room. I went back to mine and saw Seth packing up his stuff.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home..." he grumbled.

"Why?"

"Anna... you've just insulted you're own bloodline, and mine. I don't care if you are pregnant, that doesn't give you the right to talk about our families like that." I felt tears stinging my eyes, getting told off by Seth was like kicking a puppy. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look... I get that you're upset, but family comes first... always."

"Seth..."

"Good night, Anna..."

Seth left and I went to the bathroom. I was about to flush the toilet when I heard Embry and Kristen talking. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened in.

"You sure you're alright, Kristy?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry for what Anna said."

"Why are you sorry? I'm glad..."

"What?"

_What?! I fell horrible for what I said about her!_

"I knew she didn't like me from the beginning." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Embry.

"Nobody does... I'm too different. I know that nobody does because I can hear all the hurtful things they say about me... and you. Hearing Anna say something just as hurtful was too much. I thought I had actually made a friend, this time."

"She is your friend, though."

"A true friend doesn't two-face the other, like that."

"Kristy..."

"And the worst part is... she said it to Seth, thinking I wouldn't find out about it. I'm tired of people bullshitting my, like that!"

"I can try talking to her-"

"What she said was about you, too, Embry! She was trying to be mean..."

"Is there _anything _I can do, Kristy?"

"I don't know... what I heard her say just hurt. It hurt about as much when Leah blurted out that I was raped, just so I would phase in front of Anna. I, honestly, don't think there's anything you can do, at this point."

"What about this?" I could hear kissing sounds, "And... this..."

"Mmm... your kisses always make me feel better."

I heard more kissing and his bed creak. I can't believe how bad I hurt her... I finished my business and went to lay down for a nap.

"Dakota, come back here!" called Ty's mom.

Dakota was walking and smiling as he made his way back over to his grandma. He looked exactly like his father... spitting image. His grandma laid him in his bed and went back to her husband in a flash.

"I'm glad we stole him from that slut of a mother, of his," sighed Dakota's grandma.

"She was very unfit to be a mother," agreed Dakota's grandpa.

_Anna... Wake up!_

I jolted upright and tried to regulate my breathing. I wiped the sweat from my brow... horrible dream. I shook my head and felt a chill in the air, I shivered. I got up and slipped on Paul's sweatshirt, that I still had. I sighed and smelled the sleeve... his cologne. My room got colder and a gust of air blew my hair back. What the fuck was that?there are no windows open, and my door is shut. I looked at my clock... two in the morning. I snuck down the hallway to Embry's room and, slowly, opened the door to peak inside. The room smelled like sex; Kristen was lying on her left side, naked, the covers tucked under her arms, Embry behind her, the same way, her arm over her stomach, and Embry's arm on top of hers, as if he was holding her hand as they fell asleep. They were out cold... I was just about to leave when Embry lifted his head.

"Anna?" he asked, groggily, "Is that you?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, deeply.

"Is everything alright?"

"Bad dream is all..."

"Oh... about your parents?"

"No... Dakota and his grandparents."

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Yeah... Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said, earlier... I don't know what I was thinking. Is she okay?"

"She is now... Thanks for apologizing, Anna."

"Mmm-hmm... do you think Kristen will ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do... maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she will." he yawned.

"I'll go back to bed so you can sleep, and so we won't wake her up. Man... twins..."

"Yep..." he yawned, "... twins."

I went back to bed and woke up around 11 in the morning. I went downstairs and saw Embry and Kristen on the couch. Embry was holding her stomach and smiled as he kissed it. Embry looked up at Kristen and smiled at each other before they kissed.

"You're so beautiful, Kristy," he smiled; she smiled and blushed. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too," she smiled, then they kissed again.

I sighed and, quietly, went into the kitchen. I wish Paul and I could be like Embry and Kristen, sometimes... Sharing a bed, spontaneous kisses, talking to our baby, going to doctor visits together, gazing at each other with unconditional love and adoration... whispering about how much we love each other as we fall asleep... no secrets. Kristen came in the kitchen andVogt the milk out of the fridge, Nesquick powder out of the cupboard, and a glass out of the other cupboard. She went right along with making her chocolate milk, ignoring me... I don't blame her for doing so.

I sighed, deeply, "Kristen?"

"What?" she snapped, making me flinch, "Still wanna make fun of me? Didn't get enough, last night?"

"Kris-"

"Go ahead," her shoulder slumped and she looked down at the counter as she whispered, "I can take it..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and started crying as I whispered, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." she started shaking from tears, "You're my best friend, Kristen..."

She fell to the floor crying and I fell with her, turning her so she could let it all out on my shoulder. She gripped the back of Paul's sweatshirt and cried into my shoulder as I held her. She mumbled something into my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you for being my friend," she sniffles.

I hugged her tighter, "Always..."


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Look After You: The Fray**

**2 Months Later**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I walked into the waiting room and saw Annabelle walk over to the magazine shelf, waddling with her stomach out and back leaned back a bit for support. Even when she's pregnant, she's beautiful... Her hair has grown to her hips, her skin is glowing, and she's developed that womanly body... not that she didn't have it before. How could I have screwed up something so right, with someone so perfect? She's forgiven everybody... but me. I started walking towards Anna, but they called her name for her to go back. She saw me, but she didn't smile or anything, her expression was blank. I went back with her, but waited outside the door so she could change. I walked in with the doctor, and couldn't help but smile at the sight before me... her stomach. It was beautiful... especially because I knew that it was my imprint that was pregnant... supporting the life of our child.

"How have you been feeling, Annabelle?" asked Dr. Fang.

"My back's been feeling sore..." she answered.

"That's normal..."

"That's the thing, Doc... it never happened, as bad, with my first child."

"Well... you were in an accident when you were first pregnant. The fact that you were never treated, could be why it's hurting, now."

"Oh..."

"Are you two ready to find out the sex of your baby?" we both nodded, "Alright..." he put the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound, "There we are... and it's a... girl." he smiled, "Congratulations..."

Tears started forming in my eyes and Anna's voice came like a whisper, "Paul..."  
>I couldn't take my eyes off the screen, "She's beautiful..."<p>

"Paul..."

I looked at her, "Huh?"

"Sophia Jorden Lahote..."

"I love it..."

**Later**

I couldn't sleep... a daughter... I'm gonna have a daughter. Now, if only I could figure out how to win back her mommy's heart. I thought I heard somebody whisper my name, but brushed it off and threw the sheet over my head. The sheet was ripped away from me and I jumped out of bed. I looked around, but nobody was there; no smell, no other heartbeat, and no one in sight. So, who's fucking with me? The temperature in the room got colder and door opened, by itself.

"Who's there?" I asked, fists up, ready to fight.

I heard pounding on the front door and went down to answer it. Before I opened the door, I used my wolf senses to see who it was. That's the thing... technically, there was no one there; no heartbeat, no smell... but I could hear somebody breathing. I backed away from the door, slowly, and the pounding started, again. Then, suddenly, the pounding stopped... I was about to breath out a sigh of relief, but the deadbolt started to turn, then the bottom lock. The front door swung open and a teenage boy with, long, blonde hair, pale skin, and torn up clothes stood there.

"Paul Lahote?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'm Ty Montgomery, yes, I am dead, but I'm not a vampire." I was silent, "I've been roused from the spirit world because there's trouble."

I was cautious, "What kind of trouble?"

"Annabelle..." I stiffened, "my parents are vampires, and they have the power to control the subconscious. At this very moment, they're luring Annabelle in, so they can kill her... If she dies, so will your daughter."

I growled, "Where are they?"

"Follow me..."

He turned into a ball of light and light streams trailed after him as he took off. I ran out the door, phased, and followed him. I caught the smell of vampires, Annabelle, and another human; I howled for the rest of the pack as I ran. Their thoughts and frantic yells echoed in my mind.

**Paul!** Exclaimed Sam.

**Paul?** Asked Seth.

**What is it?** Asked Brady.

**What's going on?** Asked Collin.

**Is it a vampire?** Asked Jared.

**Leech?** Asked Leah.

**Annabelle?** Asked Embry.

**I hope she's okay, till we get there.** Stated Jake.

**What are those streaks of light in front of you, Paul?** Asked Quil.

I ignored their thoughts and frantic yells, focusing on following Ty. Ty lead me to the shore, and the pack showed up shortly after. I saw Annabelle going towards the water and started running towards her. Two vampires jumped in front of me and the pack ran to my flanks. We all growled and snapped as the woman gazed upon us in fear.

"She deserves to die," started the male, "She killed our son!"

"Norman," started the woman, "there's too many of them."

"Quiet, April..." he turned back to us, "she will die. Along with that demon inside of her... it's better off dead than with her as its mother."

I lost it and chased after him as the woman was charged after by Embry. The woman jumped over Embry and Seth tried to go after her.

**Seth, no!** Shouted Leah.

The woman had Seth by the mouth and was about to rip his jaw off, but Jake got her off first. Sam, Quil, and Collin chased after the male, with me. We managed to surround them and the pack circled them, snapping and growling. The pack tore the apart and I looked and saw Annabelle... not there. I saw her blonde hair disappear under the water and phased. I ran into the water and dove for her. I swam and swam until I reached her; I grabbed her by the hand and brought her to the surface. Embry, Brady, and Seth helped me get her on dry land as she coughed up water. I put on the shorts that Sam held out for me, and pulled Annabelle onto my lap. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her blue lips, but warming her up in my arms was enough, for now. Ty appeared and he whispered something in Leah's ear. She nodded and ran to the forest as he walked over to us and we stood up.

"Ty..." whispered Annabelle.

"It's me, Sweetheart..." he nodded.

"Oh, God... I've missed you."

"I know, Honey... and it's gotta stop.""Huh?"

"Look, Annabelle... I love you, baby, and that will never change. But, our time together is done... you have to realize that and let us go. This man has done everything he could to show you how much he cares. Wolf or not, this man loves you... you've got to forgive him, you've forgiven everyone but him. Let him back in, because you two have created life and you are family, now. So, your lives are intertwined with this little girl... it's gonna stay that way." Anna nodded and Ty looked at me, "Now, I need you to do me a favor, Paul."

"Anything," I nodded.

"No matter what... take care of her."

"I will..."

"Leah..."Ty called out towards the woods.

We all watched as Leah came out with a wrapped up package. She walked up to Anna and uncovered it a little. Annabelle gasped as she took the bundled package.

"Dakota..." she whispered, then looked up at Ty, "How?"

"My parents lied," responded Ty, he kissed his son's forehead and Anna's cheek before stepping back. "Take care of them, Paul."

I nodded and Ty turned into a stream of light, stretching to the stars. Anna turned around, wrapped her free arm around my neck, stretched up on her toes, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry..."

**Embry's P.O.V.**  
>I walked through the back door and saw the living room light still on. I walked down the hall and smiled when I got to the living room. Kristen was curled up with a blanket, on the couch, with a baby book about twins on her chest... She was out like a light. I knelt down next to the couch and combed my fingers through her dark chocolate mane; she inhaled sharply and opened her eyes to look at me.<p>

"When did you get back?" she asked as she stretched.

"Couple moments ago..." I answered, "have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're asleep?"

She smiled and blushed, "Yes... you have..."

I leaned towards her face and my lips brushed against hers as I spoke, "It's true... you're always beautiful, Kristy."

I kissed her and she kissed back, when our lips parted she smiled and laughed a little, "How did I get so lucky?"

I put my hand on her stomach, "How did we get so lucky?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know..." she rubbed her stomach and gasped, "Embry... did you feel that?"

I shook my head, "No..."

"Here," she put my hand where hers was and I felt it, "they're moving..." she beamed at me.

"Wow..." I just gazed at her stomach in awe, "that's amazing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review?


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Requiem on Water: Imperial Mammoth **

**2Months Later **

**Embry's P.O.V. **

I gave Kristen a kiss and she smiled in the kiss. She had on a black top with loose sleeves down her arms, a V-neckline, a ribbon that tied around at her ribs, so her baby bump was prominent, maternity skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was straightened, it went down to her ribs, and she had on white eye shadow and black eyeliner, her lips were a glossy red... and, now, so are mine. I wiped my lips of her gloss and kissed her blush and foundation covered cheek.

"Good luck, Kristy," I whispered in her ear.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "now, go sit down."

I kissed the tip of her nose and went back to my seat. I sat next to Anna and Paul and watched as the school principle got on the stage.

"Those were all great performances," he grinned, "but now our judges have to choose a winner of this year's Talent Show. So, to crave your indulgence, we have a celebrity performance." The crowed cheered, "Yes, this performer has gone on tour with, front woman, Amy Lee of Evanescence and is also a student here. Give it up for Kristen Young, everybody!"

Everybody cheered and Paul, Anna, and I shouted as Kristen walked on stage and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you, everybody," she smiled, "I'm going to sing one of my personal favorites of Evanescence. This song reminds me of all the hardships that people, sometimes, have to face. This song makes me think of someone in particular whenever I heard or sing... or play it." She pointed at Anna, "This one's for you, A..."

She walked over to the piano and I saw that she had a whole band up there, even the strings. Everything was silent and she started playing.

I've been believing in something so distant

As if I was human

And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness

In me, in me

All the promises I made

Just to let you down

You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now, I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist

It still does

And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here

I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now, I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away

One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away

Shadows of you

'Cause they won't let me go

'Til I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now, I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise

Everybody cheered and she stood up and took a bow. After the talent show was over, we all took everything everything out of our lockers and got on the bus. We all sat in the two back seats, I sat with my back against the window, Kristen sat on the outside, Paul sat on the outside, and Anna was the same way as me. Quil occupied the seat in front of us and Jake occupied the seat in front of Anna and Paul. Seth sat with Brady in front of Jake.

"I can't believe we're gonna be Seniors, in the fall!" Smiled Anna.

"I know," exclaimed Kristen, "Do y'all know what you wanna do, after high school?"

"I think I wanna be a photographer, if not that, then a photography or art teacher." Responded Anna.

"I wanna open a garage," spoke Jake.

"I wanna open up a club," grinned Quil, "or a chain of clubs!"

We all rolled our eyes at him and Paul spoke, "Well... I'd like to be a doctor, or a RN that specializes in Pediatrics."

"Really?" Smiled Anna, "I think you'd be great... What about you Embry?"

"Um... I think I want to be an Engineer or teach Engineering."

Kristen leaned back so her back was flush against my chest, "I think you'd be great at either one..."

I kissed her lips, once, and put my hands on her stomach, "I'm sure we all know what you wanna be."

"I actually don't want to be a singer," we all stared at her, "I've already accomplished that... I might make more music in the future, but I think I'd much rather enjoy teaching it. Either that or opening my own bakery..."

I rest my chin in the crook of her neck, "You never cease to amaze me, Kristy."

She got off at my stop with me and, as soon as we were in my room, she pinned me against my door. Pregnancy hormones... I smiled as she kissed and nipped down my neck. She stuck her hands under my shirt and clawed down my stomach as she nipped the scar that was left from her mark. I bit my bottom lip and my eyes closed as the pleasure shot through my body and made me hard. She licked the scar and grasped the bulge in my jeans, making me groan. She took my shirt off and tossed it somewhere as she kissed her way down my body. She pulled my jeans and briefs down to my ankles and she started teasing me by kissing and nipping the V of my hips. I groaned and pulled her up by her arms, I turned her around and started kissing her neck. She moaned and I untied the ribbon on her shirt before pulling it over her head. She kicked off her boots and I kicked my shoes and the remainder of my clothes away from me. I undid her bra and she tossed it to the floor before pushing her underwear, pants, and socks off her body.

It's times like this when I'm grateful that Anna's moved in with Paul. I pulled her flush against my chest and caressed her stomach with my left hand as my right middle finger pressed against her clit. She moaned and leaned her head back against my chest. I assaulted her neck with open mouthed nips and kisses. She about collapsed from the pleasure, so I lead her over to my bed. She lay on her left side and took her right leg and straightened it against the length of my body as she bent her left leg. I entered her, slowly, and we both groaned as I filled her all the way. I held onto her leg with my left hand and rest my right on her stomach. Can't do missionary with her baby bump... I moved slowly, tenderly, but forcefully at the same time.

I have no idea how long we were at it, but all I know is that I love how Kristen looks when she hits that breaking point. The way her skin flushes, the way her brow furrows, like she's in pain or concentrating, and how she moans with intense pleasure right after. I picked up the washcloth and washed Kristen's back as we sat in my tub.

"We should, really, start thinking about names," I spoke.

"All we know is that one's a girl," she responded, "we don't even know if the other's a boy or girl."

"And we won't know until they're born... We should plan ahead."

"Girl names, first, then?"

"Yeah... Hmm... I like MaryAnn." She gave me a look, "What's with the face?"

"You are so old fashion, sometimes. Try something more... modern."

"Fine, how 'bout... Elena?"

"Hmm... I like it, but I'm not sure."

"What do you think, then?"

"Hmm... Raven?"

"Raven?"

"Well, she's more than likely going to have dark hair."

"True... but I like how your name is a flower. We should name her after a flower, 'cause I'm sure she'll be beautiful like her mommy."

"What flower? Jasmine? Rose?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of... Violet."

"Hmm..." She leaned back against my chest, "I like it..."

"Middle name?"

"I've already decided..."

"Oh?"

"Adrienne... Violet Adrienne Call."

"It's perfect... but what if the other's a girl, too?"

"Elena Raven Call?"

"I like it... got any boy names in mind?"

"I definitely want your name to be in there, somewhere."

"I don't want my kid to be named after me... middle name is okay."

"Alright... Lance?"

"Now, who's being old fashioned?" I splashed her and she giggled.

"Okay, okay! Krishna?"

"Not feelin' it... Joel?"

"Nah... I got it!"

"What?"

"Parker... Parker Embry Call."

"I love it..."

I gave her a kiss and we finished our bath. After I had the towel wrapped around my waist, I helped dry her off and gave her her robe off the back of the door. Yeah... Kristen's sort of moved in with me, too. Mom has moved in with her boyfriend, in Forks, so, why not? We've been working on turning Mom's old room into our room and my and Anna's old room into nurseries for the little ones. Our little Elena, or Parker, will have my room, since my room had wood walls. Anna's room for Violet... purple.

**1 Month Later **

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I changed Dakota's diaper and laid him back down in his, technically Sophia's, crib. I walked back out of his room and heard a crash in the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom and saw Anna on the floor, her jeans wet. She had her left hand on her stomach and nodded at me. I grabbed my phone and got a hold of Jared, so he could watch Dakota. He showed up two minutes later and I grabbed Anna's bag for this day, then helped her up. I threw her bag in the backseat and helped her get in the car as she breathed heavily. We got to the hospital in record time and they got her set up in a family birthing room. I brought in her bag and sat it on the couch as I sat in the rocking chair. They said that she was only 4 centimeters dilated and that they would be back in a little bit, to check, again. Anna had me call Kristen and Embry; she wanted Kristen to be there when she had Sophia. An hour later, Embry and Kristen showed up, but Anna was asleep.

"What took you two so long?" I asked as I stood up.

Embry took my hand and shook it, once, "Sorry, man... we were getting pictures taken, up in Port Angeles."

"Pictures for what?" I looked over and saw that Anna was up, "Why were you getting pictures taken?" She asked.

Kristen moved Anna's bangs out of her eyes, "We were getting pictures taken so we could put them in the twins' album, hang them up in the house, and give them to our friends and family."

Anna looked at me, "We should've done that..." She looked back at Kristen, "is that really what you wore?"

"No..." She shook her head and unzipped her jacket to reveal a white cloth, like gauze, wrapped around her chest; she zipped up her jacket.

"What did you wear, Embry?" Asked Anna.

"I had my shirt off the whole time," Embry shrugged.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course, you did..."

Anna screamed and squeezed Kristen's hand, "Anna, are you okay?" She asked, not fazed Anna's death grip 'cause of her wolf strength, even when she's pregnant.

Anna whimpered and nodded, "Contraction..."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Come on, Annabelle," smiled Dr. Fang, "You got this..."

Annabelle screamed, "Oh, God, it hurts!"

She squeezed my hand tighter and I kept reassuring her, "Keep goin', Babe... deep breaths. In and out, in and out..."

"Paul!" She glared at me, "Shut the fuck up! When this over, I'm gonna fucking castrate you!"

Kristen snickered as Anna squeezed her hand as well, "I highly doubt that, even with super healing, you'll be able to get your balls back." I glared at her and she started cracking up.

Anna screamed and squeezed our hands tighter, "Oh, my, fuck!"

"She's crowning," called Dr. Fang, "here she comes!"

We all smiled as we heard little Sophia's, tiny, cry. I went over and cut the umbilical cord, then they wrapped her up, gave her to me, and I took her over to Anna. Kristen was mopping Anna's forehead of the sweat and Anna smiled when she saw our little Sophia. I put her in Anna's arms and she looked up at her mommy.

"Hey, baby..." She smiled, Sophia smiled back, "Yeah... I'm your mommy, that's your aunt, Kristen..."

"Hey..." Smiled Kristen.

"And that's your daddy..." Finished Anna.

"You are so beautiful," I leaned in towards her, "just like your mommy."

Anna and I looked at each other and kissed, "She is beautiful," smiled Anna.

"We have to clean her up," spoke a nurse, "and you still need to deliver the placenta."

**Embry's P.O.V. **

Eventually, we were brought back into Anna's room. I went over to Kristen and kissed her as I held her waist. She smiled and rest her head on my shoulder as we looked at Sophia, in Annabelle's arms. She had light brownish-blonde hair and she had Anna's skin tone. She was a cutie... Sophia was passed around to everybody, but Brady held her the longest. Uh, oh... I know that look. Kristen, Paul, and I exchanged a knowing look, and Sam noticed it, too. Brady imprinted on Sophia...

**1 Month Later **

I woke up in the middle of the night and caught the smell of blood. I looked over at Kristen and pulled the covers back, quickly... there was blood on her inner thighs, nightgown, and sheet. I woke her up and grabbed a bag, stuffing it with clothes. I tried helping her up and she gasped as she held her stomach.

"Embry, it hurts..." She cried.

"Come on, Kristy," I urged, "we have to get you to the hospital!"

When we got there, they took Kristen and made me stay in the waiting room. I don't know how long I was waiting, but I knew it was hours before Carlisle came out. I stood up and went up to him, praying for good news.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, Embry," he answered me, "we had to do an emergency C-section, but she's fine."

"The twins?"

"Perfectly, fine..." He smiled and I let out a gust of air, "It's a good thing you brought her here, when you did. Any longer and you would've lost the babies. I wonder if they held on so long because of your wolf gene."

"I don't care how, I'm just relieved that they did make it." He smiled, warmly, "When can I see Kristen?"

"Right now... follow me." He took me down a series of hallways until he stopped, "This is her room... Embry, she's going to be in major pain, when she wakes up. A C-section is a very painful thing to recover from. Just... be gentle with her."

"I will... thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome... the twins are in the Nic-U, when you're ready to see them."

I nodded and he let me. I opened the door and saw Kristen on a hospital bed, sleeping, as a nurse tended to her IVs. I walked in and stood on Kristen's left as the red headed nurse continued her work. I ran the back of my right hand over her pale cheek as I sighed... her face lost its glow after the C-section.

"She's strong," spoke the nurse. I looked up at her, "they almost lost her... but she fought it. She wouldn't let that light consume her... you her husband?"

"No..." I shook my head, "just the boyfriend-slash-baby daddy... but, maybe, someday, I will be."

"Oh, there's no maybe about it, sir. I can see how you look at her, like she's the whole universe. I saw it in her eyes, too."

"How?"

"When she was fighting, she told me, 'Tell Embry that I love him to the end of this world and back, if I don't make it'. I'm guessing you're Embry?"

"Yeah..." I looked down at her sleeping form, "I most certainly am..."

Three days and Kristen still hasn't opened her eyes. I won't leave her, and everyone stops by to check on her. The nurse came in, the red headed one, Jena.

"Mr. Call," she started, "you really need to name the children, now."

I sighed deeply, "I suppose we better... I just wanted Kristen and I to see them for the first time, together."

"I'm sorry..."

I brought my lips to Kristen's forehead, "I'll be back, Baby." I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead, my long hair brushing her cheeks and neck. I pulled away and caressed her cheek before turning back to Jena, "Let's go... are you okay?"

She wiped a tear away, "I've never seen a teenager look so... in love." She sniffled, "You must really love her..."

I looked back at Kristen, "I do... and I always will. She's my past, present, and future... she's everything to me."

"That's beautiful... Oh, Gracious! We really must go!"

"Alright..."

Jena took me to the Nic-U and lead me into the nursery. She took me over to a bassinet with two babies inside, swaddled in white blankets. One had tan skin and the other had a paler skin tone, like Kristen.

"So," started Jena, "you knew you were having a girl, correct?"

"Yep," I nodded. "And what were you going to name her?"

"Violet Adrienne Call..."

"How are you planning to spell Adrienne?"

"A-D-R-I-E-N-N-E"

"That's neat spelling... I'm used to it being spelled A-D-R-I-A-N."

"Yeah... her mother chose it."

"Who chose her first name?"

"I did..." I smiled and ran a finger down Violet's cheek. I looked over at the the other baby, "Boy or girl?"

"What were you going to name 'em, if it was a girl?"

"Elena Raven Call... is it a girl?"

"What were you going to name the boy?"

"Parker Embry Call..."

She smiled, picked up our unnamed child, and set 'em in my arms, "Say 'hello' to your son... say 'hello' to Parker, Mr. Call.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Sorry if this chapter seemed choppy with the time jumps. We have things planned for our characters' lives. Review? :3


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Alone in the Dark: Vadim Kiselev **

**Embry's P.O.V **

A week... it's been a week and Kristen's still in a coma. You'd think that, since she's a wolf, she wouldn't even be in a coma. Every time I ask Carlilse if she could or is going to die, he always says that there's a very slim chance. I've been so worked up that Jake even had to get Jasper in here, just to get me to sleep. I hated him, at that moment, but only half-heartedly... I feel empty since I've been cut off Kristen's mind body. I held onto her left hand and rubbed circles, with my thumb, on the back of it. She's cold...

"It's okay, Embry," comforted Anna, "she'll be fine."

I shook my head as tears began to form, "You don't know that..." I held Kristen's hand up to my lips and kissed her fingers, "I just want her to wake up..."

"We all do, Embry," spoke Leah, sounding close to tears as well.

"Despite her crazy..." Spoke Jake, "she's a good person."

"She keeps us all together..." Sighed Seth.

There was a soft mix of uh-huh's and yeah's echoing through the pack. Tears, silently, slid down my cheeks as I held Kristen's fingers against my lips. Come on, Baby... just open your eyes. Let me know that you're okay...

**Flashback **

We were at Sam and Emily's reception, but we really didn't want to be there. Emily had Kristen in a brown bridesmaid dress that made her look stunning. It went all the way to the floor, was like a turtleneck, but the shoulders and to her mid back were cut out, and was made of a silky material. Her hair was up in one of those French buns that look like they're twisted into the hair, 'cause you can't see what's holding it in place. I went over to her and pulled her onto the dance floor.

I held her close and whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful, Kristy."

She blushed, "Will the compliments ever cease?" She smiled.

I smiled and shook my head, "Never..." I kissed her temple, "'cause it's the truth in the compliments that make them so special and worthwhile."

She pulled back, held my head in her hands, and looked at me with tears filled eyes as she whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you..."

She got on her toes and we met in a kiss. No tongue... just sweet, tender, open mouthed, kisses. I held her close by wrapping my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her fingers in my chin length hair. We parted and rest our foreheads against each other as we smiled. She took my hand and Emily came over and handed Kristen a blanket. We snuck off into the forest and walked 'till we found a grassy clearing. We laid out the blanket and Kristen took off her shoes before lying down on it. I took off the tuxedo jacket, my tie, untucked my shirt, took off my shoes, and undid the first few buttons of my dress shirt, before lying on top of her. I captured her lips in a kiss, fisted the silky material of her dress in my hands, and hiked her dress up. I bunched up her dress around her hips and it gave her enough freedom to spread her legs. I ran my hands up the outsides of her thighs, making her moan.

"Embry," she spoke through a break in our kissing, "wait..."

I supported myself on my forearms, "What is it, Kristy?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Can't it wait?"

She shook her head, "Nope..."

"What is it?" She bit her bottom lip, "Kristy..."

"I'm pregnant..."

My eyes widened and I pushed her dress up to her ribs, exposing her stomach. I saw a small bump, not too noticeable...

I put my ear to her stomach and smiled, "You are... I'm gonna be a dad."

** End of Flashback **

Everybody had left and I remained at Kristen's side. I tried to find something to watch n the hospital's TV, but nothing was on. I turned the TV off, got up, and opened the blinds. We need some light in here... it's too gloomy and depressing. I sat back down, next to Kristen's bed and sighed as I listened to the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat, and the heart monitor beeping. I ran my fingers through her, silky, brown locks. Her hair still looks as healthy as the day before her premature labor. Even though she hadn't had a proper shower, dispute the nurses bathing her, her skin and hair is still flawless, not even oily. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Carlisle.

"I have med students here, mind if we come in?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't mind..."

About seven med students followed Carlisle into the room and stood around Kristen's bed. As Carlisle explained what happened, Jena wheeled the twins into the room and over to me. They were as healthy as a child that went all the way to their due date, which is surprising after what had happened. Parker was sleeping, but Violet was awaking and looking around. I picked her up and crooned at her as I kissed her forehead. Several of the, girl, med students looked at me and Violet in awe... I didn't care. I only have eyes for Kristen... Violet started yawning and her eyes started drooping, so I put her back in the bassinet, next to a knocked out Parker.

"Michael, why don't you stay and keep Mr. Call company," spoke Carlisle, "Plus, you can do a routine check up on Miss Young, here."

"But-" started a man with pale skin and spiked, light, brown hair. He was tall and really skinny.

"We're just going to lunch, you won't miss anything. You're first in your class... I have faith in you."

Michael nodded and everyone else left. He took his glasses out of his lab coat pocket and put them on. He looked at me as he took the stethoscope draped over the back of his neck, "You don't mind if I do her check up, do you?"

He had a Scottish accent... I shook my head 'no' and he pulled her hospital gown down so he could see her chest. He only pulled it down the top of her breasts and pressed the stethoscope to the top left side of her chest, then her right. He put her hospital gown back in place, then moved to the end of her bed, to look at her chart.

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh as he looked up at Kristen, "Only 17..." He put her chart back and looked at me, "and you're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." I nodded, "and baby-daddy."

He went over to the bassinet, "They're adorable..."

"Just like their mother..."

He looked over at Kristen, "She is beautiful..."

"Yeah..." I sighed, "you should've seen her, when she was awake."

"Yeah?" He sat down on the other chair, next to me, "What was she like?"

"She's kind, funny, and so, so, talented..."

"What kind of talents?"

"She can draw, sing, play piano, and play acoustic and electric guitar. She also writes her own songs..."

"Wow.. she sounds incredible..."

"She is..." I pulled out my iPod touch and showed him my background; a drawing of two wolves with their backs only showing, tails intertwined, and heads leaning against each other, "See..."

His eyes widened, "She drew that?"

"Yep..." I pulled up a video I had saved, "she always knew how to make us smile."

I started the video and he took my iPod, to watch.

** Video**

Kristen was sitting at her piano, marking up sheet music, and I went up behind her. She turned to look at the camera...

"Bee in your bonnet, Embry?" She smiled.

"Just wanted to see what you're up to," I responded.

"Nothing new, now turn the camera off!"

"Mmm... nope! Your beauty is one to be captured in as many ways possible. So... I'm not stoppin'!"

"Give me the damn camera!"

She launched herself at me and I laughed, "Jake, take the camera!"

The camera was handed off to Jake, and he recorded Kristen tackling me to her bed. I pressed my lips to hers and she stopped hitting my chest, melting into it.

"That's shit!" Shouted Quil as he walked into view. Kristen flicked him off as he sat at her desk, "Naw, that's Embry's job." He smirked as he slapped her ass.

We sat up and Kristen glared at Quil as Jake snickered, "Easy, Killer..."

She realized that he had my iPod, "JACOB!" She tried to go after him, but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. I kissed her shoulder and she whimpered, "No, fair, Embry..."

"What's not fair?" I smirked, "That I'm at perfect liberty to do this?" I ran my hand down the length of her body and rest my hand on her hip as I kissed her neck.

"Aw, hell! Gimmie that!" Exclaimed Quil as he took the camera from Jake, and he got closer to us,"Embry Call being a normal, hormone riddled, teenager? This is some epic shit!"

"Fuck off, Quil!" I snapped.

"What was that?" He asked as he turned the camera onto himself, "Jerk off? No, thanks... You two are too armature." He gave Jake the camera, "So, let's fix that..." He got on the bed, in front of Kristen, and put his arm up as he humped her, "Woo hoo! Threesome!" Kristen kicked him to the floor, "Hey!"

"Stay off my bed, Sick-O..." She told him.

"That's not what you said, last night."

"Maybe not to Embry..."

"Oh!" Laughed Jake.

"What?" Exclaimed Quil, "I've had more experience than him!"

"Lotion, tissues, and your Internet service provider don't count." Kristen spoke as my chin rested in the crook of her neck.

Jake started cracking up, "Burn..."

"That's cold..." Quil told her.

She smirked, "So's your bed at night..."

"Damn!" Laughed Jake, "She's ridin' you!"

"No," Kristen shook her head, "just Embry." I blushed and buried my face in her curls, she smiled and started singing as she held my arms around her, "_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowed somehow. If I said I want your body, now... would you hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation, tonight. If I said I want your body, now... would you hold it against me?"_

"You're too much, sometimes," I grumbled into her hair.

"Oh, you like it!" She slapped my hand.

"Yeah..." I kissed her cheek, "I do..."

Kristen wiggled out of my arms and went to sit back at her piano. She started marking up her sheet music, again, and Jake went over to her, with the camera.

"You gonna play somethin', Kris?" Asked Jake.

"Will you guys stop bugging me, if I do?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"Alright, then..."

She put her pencil down and moved her sheet music off to the side. She picked up her binder and got out a different song. She put the music on the piano and started playing and singing.

**My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams**

** Twenty bucks should get me through the week **

**Never said a word of discontentment **

**I fought it a thousand times, but now **

**I leaving home **

**Here, in the shadows **

**I'm safe **

**I'm free **

**I have nowhere else to go, but **

**I cannot stay where I don't belong**

** Two months pass by, and it's getting cold**

** I know I'm not lost I'm just alone **

**But I won't cry **

**I won't give up **

**I can't go back now **

**Waking up is knowing who you really are **

**Here, in the shadows**

** I'm safe **

**I'm free **

**I have nowhere else to go, but**

** I cannot stay where I don't belong**

** In the shadows **

**I'm safe **

**I'm free **

**I have nowhere else to go, but**

** I cannot stay here, oh **

**Show me the shadow where true meaning lies**

** So much more is made in empty eyes **

**End of Video **

Michael gave me back my iPod as he spoke, "Her voice sounds beautiful..."

"Yeah..." I looked at the twins, "I hope that, if they get any talent, it comes from Kristen."

"They'd be very lucky, if they did..." he looked at Kristen, "she's incredible."

"She really is..." Kristen groaned in her sleep and I flew to her side, "Kristy..." She moved her head from side to side as she groaned and put her hand to her forehead, "Oh, my, God..."

"Embry?" She asked, voice hoarse.

"Oh, my, God..." Tears slid down my cheeks, "you're awake!"

"Embry... water..."

I helped her sit up and gave her a drink of water. I put the water down, hopped into the hospital bed with her, and wrapped my arms around Kristen as I pressed my lips to her temple. Michael had run out of the room to get Carlisle...

"Embry," she whispered.

"What is it, Baby?" I asked, looking down at her.

"The twins?"

I smiled at her, "Violet and Parker..."

I got out of bed, picked up Parker out of the bassinet, and handed him to Kristen, then got back in next to her.

Her eyes started watering, "A baby boy... he's adorable."

"Here's Violet..." I grabbed the edge if the bassinet and wheeled it towards me. Then, I turned so I could pick her up.

Kristen ran a finger down Violet's cheek as she smiled down at her, "She's beautiful..."

A couple weeks later, Kristen and the twins got to come home. I laid Parker and Violet down for bed and grabbed a glass if ice water, from the kitchen. I went upstairs and went to the bathroom adjoined to our room. Kristen was taking a bath, candles lit, and her hair pinned up. I turned off the light and she looked at me, giving me a small smile.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

"Of course..." She grinned.

I gave her my glass and she held it as I stripped off my clothes. I slipped in, in front of her, and put my glass on the counter. I wrapped my arms around her knees and kissed them, once. We started kissing and I slipped my right hand in between her thighs. I ran a finger down her slit and she pulled back a little.

"Embry," she spoke in between my kisses, "Embry," she started pulling away.

"Kristy..." I whispered.

"Embry... Embry, I'm cold."

"Just stay here for a few more moments."

"No, Embry, I'm cold..." She stood up and stepped out of the tub, my hand slipping out of hers. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked at me. "Coming to bed, soon?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "in a little bit."

"M'kay..."

She left the bathroom and I sighed as I relaxed in the tub. Cold? There's no way... something's up. 'Cause I know that's not the reason she stopped me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Woo hoo! She's okay! :D Review?:3


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Hear The Bells: Vanessa Carlton **

**Anna's P.O.V. **

I scrubbed the counter as fast as I could. The whole house smelled like cleaning fluid, because of my cleaning rampage. I needed something more to occupy my thoughts while Paul was out running patrol. I have the windows open, to air it out, that way Sophia and Dakota are safe from the strong fumes while they nap. Oh, God... How am I gonna tell him? I'm so worried about going through this, again, but I'm also so pissed off that I wanna castrate Paul! Speak of the devil!

"Hey, An-" he stopped and sniffed the air as he came in the sliding glass doors, "Uh, Babe? W-what happened?" He sniffed the air, again, "You didn't kill someone, did you?"

"W-what? No! Of course, not!" I sounded hysteric as I started scrubbing the counter, for the fifth time.

He came over to me and put his hand on top of mine, to still my scrubbing, and I met his eyes, "Babe, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you..."

I swallowed thickly, and my voice came out like a whisper, "Paul... I'm pregnant..."

His eyes widened, "Again..." I nodded, meekly, and he started pacing as he fisted his hair, "Shit... I knew I should've started using condoms."

"It's partly my fault, too. I should've started taking Birth Control, like I planned."

"Even if you wanted to, you couldn't... you're breast feeding."

"True... but I've been waning Sophia off of it, and onto formula. I could've started..."

He came over to me and cupped my face, making me look him in the eyes, "It's not your fault, Anna. I'm the guy, I could've prevented this a lot easier than you could've. I take full responsibility..."

"You're so different, now..."

"I don't wanna hurt you anymore... I need to be a man. I have two children, my girlfriend, and another baby on the way, to take care of. I need to grow up..."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You view Dakota as your son?"

"Of course, I do... he's yours, isn't he? I'd do anything for Sophia and Dakota, because I love their mommy."

I smiled and kissed Paul, then rest my forehead on his, "We will get through this..."

"And I'll hold your hand every step of the way, this time. I don't want to miss anything..."

"Paul..."

"Anna... there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

He lead me to the living room and had me sit on the couch with him.

"Anna..." He took the sponge from my hand, set it on the cushion, and held my hands in his as we locked eyes, "I know that this may seem like I'm doing it because you're pregnant, but I'm not."

"Paul?"

"Let me finish... I love you, and the imprint bond just adds to that. But an imprint bond and just saying, and acknowledging, that fact isn't enough, for me. I wanna make it official... show the whole world that I love you, and will forever." I was silent, waiting for him to say the words I knew were on the tip of his tongue, "Anna... I wanna get married, but is that what you want?"

"No..."

"No?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

I sighed deeply, "Paul, I'm 17 1/2, I have two kids, you're 18 going on 19, getting ready to go to college for the next 7 or so years, and we had children out of wedlock. You can't tell me that that doesn't scream 'I need to get married' more than it does 'I want to get married'."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, "I know... Especially with you getting pregnant, again."

"Thank you!" I could hear Sophia's airy cry coming from upstairs and sighed, annoyed.

Paul kissed the top of my head and spoke in my hair, "Why don't you let me get her, this time?"

I sighed, deeply, "You can't... she's hungry."

"Alright... have you eaten dinner, yet?"

"No, I've been too busy cleaning."

"Well... it's too late for an actual meal. Brownies and Vanilla ice cream?"

I smiled, "That sounds delicious..." I looked up at him, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips, "I love you, too."

I got up and went upstairs to get Sophia. When I got up there, Sophia was lying on her back, crying softly.

I clicked my tongue as I picked her up, "Oh, shh, shh, shh..." I sat down in the rocking chair, next to the window, "Mommy's here..." I fixed myself, so I could feed Sophia. She latched onto me and I ran my fingers through her blonde curls, "There we go..." My phone started vibrating, so I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Anna..."

"Hey, Embry, what's going on?"

"Nothing much..."

"I heard that Kristen was in the hospital, again. What happened?"

"Apparently, Kristen's been feeling really... alone, since she woke up from her coma. I didn't know... I came home from dropping Parker and Violet off at Sam's, smelled blood, went into the bathroom, and saw her on the edge of the tub, she had cut her wrists."

"Jeez... was it really bad?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"What's Carlisle say?"

"That she has severe depression... They've got her on Abilify and Lithium."

"How much of a dosage is she getting?"

"20 milligrams, each..."

I sighed, "I hope she gets better..."

"Me, too..."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital..." He sighed, "Kristen refuses to take the pills."

My eyes widened, "Why? Doesn't she want to get better?"

"She does, trust me, she does..."

"But?"

"She wants to breast feed Parker and Violet... she doesn't want them on formula, just yet."

I nodded as I unlatched Sophia from my breast, put her spit rag on my shoulder, and switched my phone to the other ear as I started burping Sophia, "I understand where she's coming from... studies show that breast feeding is healthier."

"I know, and I want her to breast feed them... but she needs to get better."

"Yeah..." Sophia burped and I put her back in her crib, covering her with the blanket Kristen had made for her, "Was there a reason you called, or did you just need a friend?"

"Just needed a friend..."

Paul came in and handed me a glass bowl, the brownies in the bottom and the ice cream on top, "I'm always here for you, Embry..."

"Thanks, Anna... I'll let you go."

"Night..."

"Night..."

I got off the phone, put it in my back pocket, and took a bite of the brownies and ice cream as I sighed. Paul and I went and sat in the living room, and it was quiet for a few moments.

Paul broke the silence, "Kristen's in the hospital, again?"

I looked up at him, "You heard that?"

"Wolf ears... kinda hard not to."

I took another bite and sighed, "Yeah..."

"What's going on?"

"She has severe depression... she cut her wrists."

"What?"

"Yeah... He went to drop off Parker and Violet off at Sam and Emily's, and, when he came back, Kristen was sitting on the tub with her wrists sliced open."

"Why did she do it?"

"All she had said was that she's felt so alone since she woke up from her coma."

"But Embry's been there for her, the whole time."

"That's why both Embry and I don't understand how she's felt alone." I sighed and set my empty bowl on the coffee table. "I just hope she gets better."

"Do you wanna go see her?"

I shook my head, "Not tonight... We'll go see her in the morning."

"Okay..."

He kissed my forehead, then picked up my bowl and took our dishes to the sink. I went on ahead and went up the stairs to Sophia and Dakota's room. I closed the window, tucked my babies in, then turned on the monitor, and made my exit. I went to me and Paul's room, turned on the monitor, and took it with me, to the bathroom. I turned on the light, set the monitor on the counter, and started the shower. I was so stressed with having to take care of two kids, while Paul's out on patrol. I stunk of sweat and cleaning solution, but, from moving around all the time, I've lost almost a quarter of the baby weight. I've been able to get back into, some, of my old jeans! Paul says that he doesn't care if I've gained or lost any weight, it's just tangible proof that I've bearded his children. I took that offensively, at first, but he meant it so lovingly that I couldn't be upset for too long. I stripped off my clothing and stepped under the spray of the shower. I wasn't in for very long, when Paul moved the shower curtain and stepped in with me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he stepped in front of me.

I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, "Of course..."

**Kristen's P.O.V. **

**Three Weeks Later **

I was, now, allowed to go back home, and I feel loads better. I'm just upset that I've missed, almost, a month of Parker and Violet's life. As I gathered my stuff in my suit case, on my hospital bed, Michael came in. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I zipped up my suitcase.

"You look a lot better," Michael smiled.

I nodded, "I feel a lot better..."

"That's good... now, you get to go see your children. I'm sure they miss you..."

I sighed, "I miss them... I've been in here for, almost, a month... I just hope that they haven't forgotten me."

He shook his head, "You're their mother... they'll know it's you."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you for keeping me company, Michael."

"No problem..." He hugged me back.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"I promise..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the really long update, guys! School work and other stories are a pain in the butt. This will probably be the last chapter of this year, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wish Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey good luck on her novel! Review? :3<p> 


End file.
